Guilt and Innocence
by DancinCaliDiva
Summary: AU - Olivia Pope is the host of a popular true crime talk show. When something horrifying happens at the studio veteran Detective Fitz Grant is assigned to the case. It quickly becomes clear that Olivia's safety is in jeopardy. Fitz makes it is personal mission to protect her. Sparks fly instantly. Is this more than a case for Fitz? More than a story for Liv? I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Pope had been working for GNN for ten years. She had started right after she graduated from Georgetown. Having grown up on the east coast she was anxious to see what the west coast had to offer. Los Angeles had been quite the experience for her. It was interesting to live amongst the rich and famous. Olivia had just received her biggest break so far as a journalist. She hosted a weekly true crime talk show. She would have different guests on to discuss current cases that currently gripped the nation. The show had been on for six months and was steadily climbing in ratings. Viewers connected with Olivia because she was accurate, balanced, empathic, graceful, and honest. She was the anti-Nancy Grace. Olivia loved her job and her life. She really couldn't' ask for more. She was single but had her dog that kept her company. She was Siberian Husky name Sabra. Olivia and Sabra lived a very nice three bedroom condo she had purchased a year ago in West Hollywood. It was in a high rise building that had a doorman that made her feel secure. Several celebrities lived in the building as well.

It was Thursday morning and Olivia had just finished getting ready for her day. _Guilt and Innocence _was filmed on Thursdays so she had to go into the studio. On the days she was not shooting she would research and plan the next weeks show. Over the last few weeks the show was gearing up for day to day coverage of the Chad Bristow murder trial. Chad Bristow was a young singer who was accused of murdering his girlfriend Raven Fields during a fight following a have night of partying. Raven was also a singer. One that was far more famous and successful than Chad. There had been increasing incidents of violence from Chad Bristow for several months so in the eyes of the public he was already guilty. Chad Bristow's trial was set to begin the following Monday. Olivia and her team had been working day and night to prepare for the show to air five days a week. Today's show was going to focus on what had happened up to this point. It was a recap of sorts of the Raven Fields murder. Olivia was a little nervous to be doing a daily show but this was the biggest case the nation had seen since Casey Anthony. It would be a lot of exposure and a new way for Olivia to reach more people. She was standing in front of her full length mirror. She had chosen a black pant suit with a soft gray shirt and matching gray heels. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail that started at the base of her neck and she was wearing a small amount of makeup. The makeup people at the studio would touch it up for her when it was time to go live. After a final look, Olivia picked up her purse, laptop bag, and keys and headed out the door.

Olivia arrived at the station in just under fifteen minutes. Part of why she chose Weho was because the show taped in Hollywood and she did not want to battle LA traffic on a regular basis.

'Hey Liv!' Harrison Wright her producer said as she walked into the studio. Olivia had known Harrison since College. In fact he was the biggest reason she was working at GNN. 'You all set for the show?'

'Am I ever not prepared, Wright?' she smirked at him.

'Nope. I know you will be as badass as usual. I have a meeting with Rosen at the network so I will be gone for a while. I will have my phone if anything comes up. Otherwise I will be back by six when you go on, ok?'

'Sounds good. Have you seen Quinn? She was supposed to get me some information on Chad Bristow's lawyer John Kettle.' Olivia asked.

'Last time I saw her she was heading to your dressing room. I think she was going to leave it all there for you. She had to go down to the courthouse with Huck to scope out a spot for the updates Abby is going to do outside the courthouse.'

Quinn Perkins was Olivia's wide-eyed and eager assistant. She was fresh out of college and held Olivia up as her professional idol. Huck was a cameraman who doubled as security a lot of the time. He was extremely protective of the on-air personalities. Abby Whelan was another reporter for the network. The plan was for Abby to sit in on the trial and give insight as to what was happening within the walls of the trial while Olivia remained in the studio for a roundtable discussion with court experts and attorneys.

'Ok, thanks. I will see you later.' Olivia said and turned to head to her dressing room. As she moved down the long corridor her cellphone rang. 'Olivia Pope.'

'That's one.' An unfamiliar voice said.

'I'm sorry? Who is this?' Olivia asked.

'That's one.' The voice said again and then hung up.

Olivia looked at her phone confused. She scrolled back to see what the number said but all her screen told her was that the number was 'unavailable'. Olivia shrugged it off. Being a public figure came with the occasional weird phone call or meaningless threat. She put her phone back into her purse and continued walking until she was in front of her dressing room door. She was a little confused because the door was slightly ajar. _Quinn must have left the door opened. _She thought and continued through the door. What she saw caused her to drop her laptop bag and then let out a blood curdling scream.

Detectives Fitzgerald 'Fitz' Grant and Nick Cavanaugh walked into the studio. They were both the textbook definition of 'hot cop'. Nick was about six three with dark blonde hair and honey brown eyes. He was thin but not skinny. He had what most women would describe as a 'swimmer's body.' He was thirty-five and single and had been on the force for ten years. He became a detective about two years ago and was partnered with Fitz. Fitz was older than Nick by ten years. He had been on the force for twenty years and had been a detective for twelve years. He was just a hair shorter than Nick standing at six two. His body however rivaled Nick's. In fact it surpassed his. Fitz was broad shouldered and fuller. He had the body of a Greek God as all the badge bunnies told him. Fitz has been divorced and has a ten year old son named Justin. Justin lived with Fitz's ex-wife and Fitz had him on the weekends he wasn't working.

'I hate Hollywood cases. Everyone lies and you have to get through nineteen people just to talk to one person. It's a waste of time.' Nick complained. He was not happy when Fitz volunteered to take the case. Fitz was a Southern California boy and had lived in LA most of his life. There wasn't an inch of the city he didn't know like the back of his hand which is why he tended to volunteer for high profile cases. It made the higher ups less nervous about the scrutiny the department would be under if Fitz was on these assignments. However if he were to be completely honest with himself he had volunteered more so for who was involved. Fitz had been watching Olivia Pope on GNN for years and he had a little crush on her. He was interested in what she really was like.

'This isn't a Hollywood case. There are no movie stars involved. Olivia Pope is a journalist.'

'Whatever. You know what I mean.' Nick said rolling his eyes.

'Are you the detectives?' Harrison asked as he approached them quickly.

'Yes. I am Detective Cavanaugh and this is Detective Grant.' Nick said.

'Harrison Wright. I am a producer here.

Can you tell us what happened, Mr. Wright' Fitz asked.

'I am not sure. I talked to Olivia when she got in this morning about the show tonight. I was about to head to a meeting with the studio when I heard her scream. I ran to see what was wrong and that is when I saw her.' Harrison said

'Saw who? Olivia Pope?' Fitz asked.

'Well yes and no. Olivia was sitting in the hallway. She had her back against the wall with her legs pulled up to her chest sobbing. When I got to her all she could to do was point. I went into her dressing room and that is when I saw all of the blood and Quinn lying on the floor. I stepped out of the room and called you guys immediately.' 'Ok. Where is Miss Pope now?'

'Um she is in the green room. It's down that hall. It's the first door on your left.' Harrison directed.

'All right, this officer is going to take your statement while I go talk to Miss Pope.' Fitz motioned for the nearest uniformed officer. Harrison nodded and he and the officer walked away. 'You go check out the crime scene. The ME and CSI should already be there. I will catch up with you after I am done with her.'

Fitz followed Harrison's directions to the green room as Nick went the opposite way down the hall. When Fitz got to the doorway of the green room he stopped. Olivia Pope was sitting alone on a sofa, blankly staring at the wall. She was no longer crying but Fitz could tell she was on the verge at any second. Fitz knocked softly so as not to startle her. Olivia came out of her reverie and looked at him. For a moment Fitz's heart stopped. She had the most amazing brown eyes he had ever seen. He struggled with his words.

'Can I help you?' Olivia said. She didn't recognize the man standing in the doorway and with the day's events she was defensive and leery.

'I am sorry. I am Detective Grant, Miss Pope.' Fitz finally responded.

'Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I guess I am a little on edge and forgot my manners. Please come in.' Olivia motioned as she stood up.

'There is no reason to apologize. It has been a difficult day for you.' Fitz said as he moved toward her. She stuck out her hand and he took it a shook it gently. There was a charge that happened the moment they touched. He wondered if she felt it too. _Get it together Grant. This is not the time. Do your damn job! _He said to himself and released her hand. Olivia sat back on the sofa and motioned for Fitz to join her. 'Are you up to a few questions?

'Yes. Sure.' Olivia nodded apprehensively. The truth was she felt sick to her stomach and sad.

'Can you tell me what happened?'

'I got here a little before nine. I talked to Harrison for a while. He told me Quinn had gone with Huck…he's one of our camera guys, to do some scouting at the court house. My show is going to be covering the Chad Bristow trial everyday so we need a place for our people to kind of camp out at. Anyway after talking to Harrison I went to my dressing room and that's when I saw her. There was so much blood. I think I screamed. The next thing I remember Harrison was kneeling next to me in the hallway.' Olivia stammered as she spoke.

'OK. Did you notice anyone around that didn't belong? Did you notice anything out of the ordinary at all?

'No. Everyone I saw were the same people I see every day. There was nothing abnormal. Wait…I did get a strange phone call just before. But it's probably nothing. I get strange phone calls all of the time.' Olivia told him.

'What do you mean strange phone call?' Fitz asked.

'It was from an unavailable number. When I answered it there was a man on the other end. He said 'that's one'. I asked who he was and he just repeated 'that's one' and hung up.'

'OK. We can look into that. See if it's connected. How well do you know the victim…..?' Fitz started.

'Victim?' Olivia looked up at him with wet and scared eyes. She suddenly burst into tears. Fitz put his hand on her back.

'I am sorry Miss Pope. That was very callous of me. How well did you know Quinn? Did she have any enemies? A jealous ex? Anyone that would want her dead?'

Olivia tried to compose herself as she felt Fitz rubbing her back. It was incredibly soothing. She felt very safe with him. She looked up into his eyes. He had the most unique eyes she had ever seen. They were grey like the ocean after a storm. They also conveyed so much empathy and kindness. She didn't think cops were like this. After a few moments of gazing Olivia finally answered 'Quinn moved here from Seattle right after she graduated college. She's only been in LA a year. She came on as assistant here about nine months ago. She became my exclusive assistant when _Guilt and Innocence _started six months ago. As far as I know she doesn't have any enemies. She is the sweetest girl. I can't imagine anyone not liking her let alone wanting hurt her. She has a boyfriend. I think his name is Erik. He's a musician. They live together in Burbank.'

'Ok. Well thank you for your time Miss Pope. Here is my card. If you think of anything else please do not hesitate to call me.'

'Thank you Detective Grant. And please call me Olivia or Liv. Most people call me Liv.' She smiled sadly as she stood.

'Ok. Have a good day Liv.' He smiled back at her.

'Grant. We have a problem.' Nick said as he rushed into the room.

'What? What is it?' Fitz asked.

'The producer just received a video tape. It was addressed to Miss Pope but security brought to the producer first.'

'Why?' Fitz asked.

'They screen all my mail. Just to make sure it's not covered with Anthrax or a severe enough threat to be alarmed.' Olivia explained.

'Ok. So what was on the tape?' Fitz asked.

'The murder.' Nick replied.

'What? The killer recorded the murder? Why?' Fitz asked.

'Well according to the letter attached it's a warning to her.' Nick said motioning to Olivia.

'Me?' Olivia said shakily.

'Show me this tape. Miss Pope, please wait here.' Fitz stated.

'No way. If this is about me I have a right to know!' Olivia said defiantly.

'I am with her on this Grant. She at least needs to see the letter.' Nick replied.

'Fine. Come on.' Fitz said as the three of them walked out of the room.

**Ok guys my creative juices started flowing again. This is clearly AU but let me know what you think. I am going to work on this until I can decide how I want the sequel to 'The Conversation' to go. Don't you think Fitz would make a hot cop? And yes the murder trial is loosely based on a very famous event. Please review and thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia stood in her shower and let the water rush over her. She wanted to forget the day. She wanted to forget what she had found in her dressing room. She wanted to forget the ominous letter that was sent to her. Olivia had had threats sent to her. She had even had a pretty aggressive fan a few years back but she had never really believed anything like this would happen to her. She never thought that she would be the news instead of reporting it. Olivia Pope was tough and she was determined to get to the bottom of this and move on. If not for her own sanity than for Quinn and her family. If Quinn lost her life because of Olivia she would find a way to fix it. She took a deep breath and turned off the water. Grabbing a towel from the shelf she wrapped it around her and stepped out. After wiping the steam from the mirror she stared at herself. _I look tired_ she thought. _I am tired. _She really wanted to crawl under her covers and sleep until this was over but she knew she couldn't. She needed to do the right thing. Besides Detective Grant was in her living room waiting to ask more questions. Olivia went into her bedroom and dried off. After putting on her favorite vanilla scented lotion she put on a black pair of sweat pants and a pink baby t-shirt. She wrapped her hair into a twist and clipped it in place.

'Can I get you something to drink Detective?' She asked as she came into the living room. 'I appreciate you waiting for me to shower. I just needed to wash the day off me.'

'Coffee if you have it would be great and no problem. I understand.' He smiled kindly at her. Olivia noticed that Sabra was lying on the sofa next to Fitz with her head in his lap.

'Coffee it is. It will just take a moment to brew. If you don't mind I am going to have a glass of Pinot Noir. It's my go to stress reliever.'

'Whatever you need to do.'

Fitz glanced around at her place. The cream furniture with teal accent pillows and throws suited her. There was a large flat screen television mounted on the wall and beneath that was a small bookcase with photographs and keepsakes. Olivia Pope was a class act. Fitz had known that watching her all of these years on GNN so he was not surprised that her home reflected that same elegance and grace.

'Cream or sugar?' Olivia called from the kitchen.

'Just black please.' He answered. A few moments later Olivia appeared with a GNN coffee mug in one hand and an oversized wine glass in the other. She handed him his coffee and sat in the oversized chair to his right. He watched as she tucked one leg underneath her. The size of the chair made him notice just how small she was. Television has a way of making people appear larger than they are so he was somewhat surprised at how tiny she really was. He was also stunned that sitting here with no makeup and in casual clothes she was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life and that was saying a lot for someone that grew up in Hollywood.

'She likes you. She normally doesn't warm up to men so easily.' Liv said motioning to a still sleeping Sabra.

'She is a beautiful dog. The feeling is mutual. I don't usually warm up to men easily either.' He smirked causing Olivia to laugh a little.

'So Detective how long have you been on the force?' Olivia asked sipping her wine. She needed a little bit of normal conversation before diving into the ugliness of the situation she had found herself in.

'Twenty years.' He responded. 'I've been a Detective for twelve.'

'Twenty years? Did you join right out of high school?' Liv was a little surprised he didn't look any older than forty.

'Nope. I joined right after I graduated from UCLA. Criminal Justice.' He gave her a small smirk.

'I went to Georgetown.' She responded.

'Yeah you seem to be a little more east coast than west.'

'I grew up in Boston. Born and raised. Go Celtics!' she giggled.

'Did you just say 'Go Celtics' to a true Los Angelino?'

'I supposed I did. You won't hold against me will you? I grew up in the Larry Bird/Magic Johnson era. I have the utmost respect for Showtime. I just don't love what the Lakers have become. It's less of a team and more of "what can we do to keep Kobe happy so he won't cry"?' Olivia rolled her eyes. 'It's sad that a team with such a history…a dynasty caters to one player so much.'

'A girl that knows her basketball…..' Fitz started. She was suddenly even sexier. Fitz loved sports and had always loved a woman that could talk sports and enjoy games with him.

'Not just basketball. I love football more than anything. I spend from the Draft to Pre-season counting down the days. During the season you can find me every Sunday down the street at Link's Sports Bar watching all the games. One thing I miss about both DC and Boston is the lack of a professional football team. Though that will change once that stadium is built.' She smiled and took another sip of her wine never taking her eyes off of him. She was just taking notice of just how attractive he was. His eyes were now a deep blue, different from the stormy grey she saw at the studio. His features were defined and strong. And that smile. It was enough to make a girl swoon. She was staring and she knew it.

'So I am guessing you are a Patriots fan?' he smirked at her. He wasn't sure but he thought he had seen a hint of desire in her eyes.

'Nope! My dad is originally from Florida so we are Miami Dolphins fans. Growing up I had the biggest crush on Dan Marino. I have always been a sucker for blue eyes and a dashing smile.' Olivia grinned broadly at Fitz. She was shamelessly flirting with him.

Fitz felt his cheeks get hot. He cleared his throat. 'Well Marino was a great QB. I am a Niners fan myself.'

Olivia sat quietly for a moment and just stared at him. She was daring him to break the connection they had. She could see his interest and wanted to see how long he would let her see it before he'd try and hide it. They sat locked in a heated gaze for several moments. Finally Fitz looked away.

'It's getting late Miss Pope and you've had a long day. We can always revisit this tomorrow.' He finally said.

'It's Liv and no. Let's get it over with. I really don't want to take it to bed with me.' Olivia said.

'Ok.' Fitz opened the folder that was sitting on her coffee table. He pulled a copy of the letter that was sent with the video of Quinn's murder. From what she was told the person that attacked Quinn was covered from head to toe in black, including black gloves and a ski mask. There was no way to identify them. Harrison had watched the video just to check for mannerisms but was unable to see anything. It was agreed that Olivia did not need to see it, at least not at this time. The letter however they did want her to look over. Fitz handed the paper to her. Olivia placed her glass of wine down on the table and pulled her other leg up underneath her and read the letter.

**Olivia,**

**You stole something. And as is customary a thief in the night will pay a price. How high of a price is entirely up to you. You cannot return what you have taken but you can admit to it. Once that is done you will have paid in full. In the meantime you will have something taken from you every day. Every day that goes by without your confession another thing you love will be lost. Dig deep Olivia. Can you live with what is lost to save your reputation? How many more will be sacrificed before you admit to what you have done? Are you willing to pay with your own life? You will be the final payment unless the wrong is righted, Olivia. This is just the beginning. **

**That's one.**

**Me**

Olivia read the letter three times and set it back down on the table. She stood up, grabbed her wine glass, downed its contents and returned to the kitchen for more. She had no idea what this letter was about but it sent a chill down her spine. What did they mean she had 'stolen something'? Olivia had worked for every single thing she had. She never cut corners. She never called in favors. She believed that you must work to get what you wanted, what you deserved. She returned to the living room with a full glass of wine and the coffeepot. She absent-mindedly filled Fitz's mug, set the pot on a coaster on the table and returned to her chair.

'So? Can you give me any insight? Do you have any idea what this letter is referring to?' Fitz asked her.

'No. I have absolutely no idea. But it scares me. Are they threatening to kill more people? They are definitely threatening to kill me!' Olivia said loudly. She was on the verge of tears again. She didn't want Fitz to see her cry but she didn't know why.

'Ok. Well we are going to keep you under surveillance. There will be officers outside your building while you are here. They will follow you to the studio and there will be officers at the studio as well.' Fitz explained trying to calm her.

'Great. ' Olivia replied.

'You may feel better if you had someone come stay with you. Do you have a friend you could call? Your boyfriend?' Fitz asked.

'I don't have a boyfriend and I am not pulling the few friends I have outside of the studio into this mess. If someone wants to hurt me by harming the people I care about I am not going to make it easier for them. I am sorry but I have no faith in officers being placed outside my home or outside the studio. Whoever this is got past our security and into the studio! No one noticed. I live in a building with 70 other condos. You can't frisk everyone that comes and goes. Somehow I don't think my neighbors would appreciate it. I just think its best I hire personal security that can just be with me here and at the studio around the clock. I have two extra rooms.' Olivia was rambling. She was just not all that confident that officers staked outside would make it to her in time should something happen.

'Ok. I will put a call in and see if we can get some names of people we trust in here. Undercovers or something.'

'No that won't be necessary. I can just hire a service. Huck knows some people and I trust him.'

'Liv until we have an idea of who is behind this I don't think you should trust anyone outside of LAPD.' Fitz protested.

'For all I know this could be LAPD! You're asking for a whole lot of trust in people I don't know. At least with Huck's people I know he would check them out thoroughly. I just would prefer to do this my way.'

'Do you trust me?' Fitz asked her.

'What?'

'Do you trust me?' He looked at her with the most sincere eyes she'd ever seen. She felt her heart start racing.

'Y-Yes.' She whispered.

'Ok. Then I am staying tonight. We will figure out what happens next tomorrow. Deal?'

'But you don't have clothes or anything. I will be fine here tonight alone.' Olivia said.

'No way! I am staying. I will be back in a minute.' Fitz got up and went out her front door.

Olivia felt panic rise in her chest. _He can't stay here _she thought_._ _He can't. He's too much._ After about two minutes Fitz returned with a duffle bag in slung over his arm.

'I am cop. You never know what you'll end up doing so I always carry a couple changes of clean clothes with me. So which room is mine?' he asked. Olivia looked at him. She didn't know what to do. He smiled at her and suddenly the panic subsided. He did make her feel safe and it was only one night. She could manage one night with him. It'll be fine she thought even as she imagined what his lips felt like. 'Liv?' Fitz said causing Olivia to jump a little and then blush. He was looking at her like he knew what she was thinking.

'Um…this way Detective.' She started down the hall.

'Fitz.' He said softly as he followed.

'What?' She asked as she turned on the light to the room just across the hall from her.

'Call me Fitz.' He smiled as he walked past her and put his bag on the bed.

'Oh. Ok. Well the bathroom is the down the hall on your left. There are towels and extra blankets in the closet here. My room is right across the hall if you need me for anything. Please make yourself at home. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I usually get up around seven and go down to the gym on the second floor. Is there a time you'd like me to wake you?'

'Don't go anywhere without me. If you want to go to the gym, I will go with you.' He said to her.

'Of course. Well I am going to turn in. The remote for that TV is in the nightstand drawer. Sabra, come on.' Liv said as Sabra reluctantly got off of Fitz's bed and moved into Liv's room. 'Looks like she was a little disappointed leaving your bed.' Olivia smiled.

'Well can you blame her? I am an excellent cuddler.' He gave her yet another sexy smirk that made her knees feel weak.

'I am sure you are.' Olivia said surprising herself with how flirtatious it sounded. 'Goodnight Fitz.' She decided she needed to get out of there now.

'Goodnight Olivia.' He smiled back at her.

Each of them lay in their beds thinking of the other. Each wondering what it would be like to be cuddled up together in the same bed. Liv meant what she said. She had no doubt he was made for cuddling. Fitz thought about how small Olivia was and how she would probably fit perfectly up against him. They both fell asleep and into a dream starring the other. Somewhere in their subconscious they called out to one another. Deep down something was awaking in them. Something strong and powerful.

**Thanks for all the comments guys. Next chapter we will learn a little more about Fitz and Liv will have a minor breakthrough on the letter. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz sat straight up in the bed when he heard the sound of Olivia screaming and glass shattering. He got up quickly, grabbed his gun and opened the door. He moved slowly to her bedroom door, checking the hallway. Once he confirmed there was no one in the hallway he burst into her bedroom. She was sitting on her bed with wide and frightened eyes. There was shattered glass and a puddle of water on the floor next to her nightstand. Fitz looked around the room and when he was satisfied there was no one else in there he set his gun on her dresser. She was frozen. Fitz moved toward her slowly as Sabra jumped off the bed at ran to Fitz's side.

'Olivia?' he said softly. She didn't move or respond. 'Liv? What is it? What's wrong?'

Olivia looked at him for a moment. She could see his mouth moving but she couldn't hear what she was saying. All she could hear was Quinn screaming. She closed her eyes and all she could see the blood splashing and flesh ripping as the knife was pulled across Quinn's skin again and again. Olivia had tried to help her but she couldn't get to her. There was something keeping her back. When she was able to move a dark figure lunged at her and she saw the knife starting to come down on her. She opened her eyes again. She focused on the man in front of her.

'I couldn't help her. I tried but I couldn't.' Olivia said bursting into tears. Fitz moved to the side of her bed and sat down. He reached his arm out to rub her shoulder but before he could she leapt into his arms. She buried her face in his chest. Fitz was hesitant at first but allowed his arms to envelop her. He was right. She did fit perfectly in them. It was almost like she was meant to be there. A piece of himself that had been removed had returned. For the first time in his entire life Fitz felt whole. They stayed like that for a half an hour. Olivia cried while Fitz held her and tried to comfort her. Olivia felt herself start to calm and she got quiet. She felt safe, protected. She pulled back and looked at Fitz.

'You wanna tell me about it?' he asked as he wiped the last few tears from her face.

'No. I don't want to think about it. It's too horrible.' She whispered.

'Ok. I am going to get a towel. I think you knocked your water over. Will you be ok for a minute?'  
Fitz asked her. She nodded and he got up and went to her linen closet and got a towel. He returned to her room and turned on the light in her bathroom. She watched as he knelt down and cleaned up the broken glass and water. Sabra had returned to Liv's side and was curled up on the bed. Fitz took the towel and left the room. He returned with another glass of water for her. He handed to her and sat back on the edge of her bed. 'Better?' he asked as she drank some of the water.

'Yes. Thank you. I am so sorry. I don't usually have nightmares.'

'It's understandable. You had a really traumatic experience today. I am sure your mind is all over the place.'

'You're very kind and strong, Detective.' She smiled weakly.

'Fitz.' He smiled back.

'Fitz.' She repeated as she yawned.

'Well I will let you get back to sleep.' Fitz got up and turned out the light in her bathroom as Olivia laid back down. He walked over to the doorway and turned to her. 'Goodnight Olivia.' He started to pull her door closed when she sat up.

'Fitz?'

'Yes?'

'Um do you think you could stay with me until I fall asleep?' Olivia asked bashfully.

'Of course.' He responded. He moved back to his spot on the side of her bed.

'Could you? I mean would you?' Olivia stammered. 'Would you mind holding me again? I know it's probably inappropriate but I felt safe, you know, before.'

Fitz looked at her for a moment. Her big brown eyes looked up at him with a mixture of fear, shyness, and desire. As he looked into them he realized he would have a hard time denying her anything. He cleared his throat 'Well if it is inappropriate, let's be inappropriate.' Olivia smiled and moved over a bit pushing Sabra over to the far side of the bed. Fitz pulled the covers back and climbed in with Olivia. Once he was situated on his back, Olivia laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Within a few moments she was asleep. Fitz listened to her softly breathing and knew he was in real trouble with this one.

Olivia pulled her arm over her eyes. The sunlight was uninvited. She was not ready to get up yet. She was not ready to face the world yet. She exhaled and the realized there was an arm around her waist. Olivia turned her head slightly and saw Fitz asleep behind her with Sabra curled up behind him. Then she remembered what had happened last night. She had asked him to stay until she fell asleep. He must have fallen asleep as well. Olivia turned carefully in his arms. She didn't want to wake him. Once she was turned on her side facing him she just looked at him. She admired the slope of his nose, the curve of his lips, the strong angle of his jawline, and the golden color of his eyelashes. He was beautiful. Her eyes moved from his face down his neck and to his shoulders. That is when she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. She missed the night before because she was distracted by her nightmare. She pulled the blankets back and looked at his torso. She wasn't completely sure about his age but based on how long he had been on the force that he was in his forties. His body however rivaled a man in his twenties. Olivia bit down on her lip as she took in his rock hard pecs and flawless abs. This was a man that took really good care of himself. Olivia was caught herself reaching out to touch him when he started to stir. Olivia turned back around and cuddled back into the curve of him. This time a little closer she wanted to take advantage of being in the arms of this man before he awoke and moved away from her. She closed her eyes.

Fitz felt her watching him. She hadn't noticed that he had opened his eyes. She was too busy looking at his chest. He smiled to himself. He moved slightly and she turned in his arms with her back to him. He felt her back into him so she was as close as she could get. His arm rested on her waist. _Two can play this game _he thought to himself. Fitz tightened his arm around her and pulled her in closer. She could feel his breath on her neck. He adjusted just enough so that her hips lined up with his and her legs curved against his.

Olivia's breath caught. He had pulled her flush up against him and she could feel his hardness on her backside. _Oh my god._ She thought to herself. She didn't know what to do so she just pretended to be asleep. Just when she relaxed enough to deal with the situation he moved his hand to her stomach. Her tank top had moved up slightly so when his hand landed it was on bare skin.

Fitz was startled when he came in contact with her bare belly and started to pull away when she placed her hand over his holding it there. Fitz couldn't help himself in that moment. He leaned over and kissed her exposed shoulder. Olivia decided not to fight it and turned to look at him. His lips on her skin were too much. Once she was completely turned in his embrace she looked up at him. He looked back at her trying to read if he'd offended her. All he saw in her eyes was want. He pulled her closer and with his hand on the small of her back moved his head toward her mouth. He watched her until she closed her eyes and tilted her head up.

His lips crashed down on hers like a wave. At first it was slow and soft but soon became frenzied and passionate. Olivia opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to move against hers. She moaned into his mouth. Fitz rolled them over so she was pinned beneath him but didn't break this kiss. They were locked in a haze of yearning. When the need for air became too much Fitz pulled away. They looked at one another breathless. Olivia felt her cheeks flush. Fitz ran his thumb across her lips.

'Good morning.' He said to her. His voice was husky with sleep and sex.

'Good morning.' She said breathlessly. She shuddered at the way he was looking at her. She bit her lip and he smiled. 'Um….that was….um'

'Hot?' he answered for her with a smirk.

'Yeah. Maybe a little too hot.' She said.

'How is that?' He asked as he moved off of her. He remained pressed against her side facing her.

Olivia was having trouble catching her breath. Something about Fitz made her want to just give in and let him take her. 'I just meant it was a pretty intense kiss for the fact that I know very little about you.'

'What do you want to know?' he shrugged.

Olivia turned onto her side so they were facing one another but no longer touching. She wanted to know him but didn't think she would hear him if they were touching. 'Well for one, are you married? Oh god. Please tell me you aren't married. Did I just share the hottest kiss of my entire life with a married man? I did, didn't I?' Olivia was panicking. She covered her face with both hands.

Fitz laughed. He pulled her hands down and looked into her eyes 'Calm down Livvie. I am not married. I was married but that was a long time ago.'

'Thank god! How long ago? Do you have kids?' she relaxed and asked him.

'I have been divorced for nine years. I do have a son. His name is Justin and he is ten. His mother and I were only married a couple of years. It wasn't exactly a romantic love story. Mellie, my ex was what we call a "badge bunny."

'Badge bunny?' Liv asked.

'They're woman that try and land cops. The thing about Mel was that after we got married she still tried to land cops. She wasn't even sure if Justin was mine.' Fitz said matter of factly.

'Oh. I am sorry, Fitz.' Liv said and ran her hand up his arm.

'What about you? I know you aren't married but have you ever been?'

'No. I haven't even been close. I have spent the last few years really devoted to my career. How long have you been partners with that other Detective?'

'Nick? A couple of years. My partner before him was killed about five years ago.' Fitz told her. She noticed that his glance moved to the bed. It was the first time he hadn't looked her in the eye.

'What happened?' She asked

'We were following a tip on a case we were working on. We went to serve the warrant and the guy opened fire. Brent was killed instantly.' His eyes met hers again. There was sadness in them that made Olivia think there was more to the story. She wasn't going to push though.

'That sounds horrible.' She replied.

'Yeah. So are you hungry? I am an excellent cook.'

'I am. An excellent cook, huh?' she smiled.

'You don't believe me?'

'Oh I believe you. You said that you were an excellent cuddler and that proved to be beyond true.' Olivia flirted.

'Oh did it now? You probably have me beat though. I hadn't intended on sleeping in here all night long.' He said moving a piece of hair from her cheek.

'I am glad you did.' Liv said. She started to turn to get up but he stopped her. She looked back at him. 'What?'

'I just need to….' Fitz pulled her back to him. 'kiss you again, please?' His expression was needful and boyish. She couldn't have stopped him if she wanted to. Olivia leaned in as Fitz placed his hand at the nape of her neck. He took his time. First he kissed the corners of her mouth and then pecked gently at her lips. He pecked again this time using his teeth to pull on her bottom lip. Olivia's breathing became labored and she whimpered a bit. Fitz smiled as he went in for the kill. He placed his mouth over her bottom lip and sucked gently. He pushed his tongue up to part her lips and she opened them. They both inhaled and attacked one another's mouths with uninhibited passion. Neither one had ever felt so turned on by a kiss. Olivia felt herself starting to lose control. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted any other man in her life. Fitz felt her longing and pulled away slowly.

'Mmmm Livvie. I want you. I _really_ want you but I don't want to rush this. Let's slow down. I'll make you breakfast.' He smiled at her.

'That's probably smart.' Olivia answered somewhat disappointed. She stood up and put her robe on over her baby tee and boy short. Fitz immediately cursed his decision when her back was to him. He was an ass man and hers was perfection. Olivia turned to face him and noticed the look on his face. 'You, Detective, need to go put a shirt on because there is no way I will be able to focus on eating otherwise.' Fitz cocked his eyebrow at her and stood up. He followed her as she walked out of the room. 'I'll start the coffee and meet you in the kitchen.'

'Ok, Livvie.' He said as he walked into his room to get a shirt.

'Livvie?' she asked as she stopped and turned back toward his room.

'Oh….sorry. Should I not call you that?' he stuck his head out of the door.

'No. I like it.' She beamed at him. 'It's very sweet and feminine.'

'It suits you well then.' Fitz disappeared back into the room. 'Hottest kiss you've ever had?' he called out to her. His voice dripping with arrogance and fun.

'Well….up until the second one anyway.' She teased back.

Olivia went into the kitchen and started to make coffee. _What is happening here?_ She thought. Whatever it was she wanted it to continue. She didn't know why she was in the midst of this horror. The evil that had killed her friend and was threatening her life but with Fitz she felt safe. She couldn't explain it but she knew he would die to protect her and that thought scared her more than losing her own life. She'd never believed in love at first sight or soul mates but the man in the other room was making her a believer.

**How great was last night's episode? All the Fitz and Liv lovey inspired this chapter. I know they're moving pretty fast but these two aren't really known for their restraint regardless of what universe they are in. There is more to the death of Fitz's old partner. Plus we will get a little more insight into Liv in upcoming chapters. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

'So? Did I lie?' Fitz asked Liv as we watched her take her last bite of the French toast he'd made for her. He had been mesmerized by her mouth for the last twenty minutes. He had barely touched his own food.

Liv sighed and closed her eyes. 'No sir, you did not lie. I have never tasted anything so divine.' Olivia opened her eyes as she swallowed. He really was the total package and she vowed in that moment that she was going to find a way to make him hers.

'Thank you.' He grinned at her. His thoughts however were interrupted by the sound of his cellphone. 'Grant.' He said as Olivia started to clear the table.

'Fitz, another package arrived at the studio. Harrison Wright is down at the station. Can you stop and pick up Olivia Pope and meet me down here?' Nick said on the other line.

Fitz cleared his throat. Nick didn't know Fitz was at with Olivia. He didn't see the point in getting into it now. He'd have to because they were going to have to figure out someone to stay with her. Fitz had planned to talk to his captain today to try and see if he could be assigned to her. It was unorthodox but he was hoping the rapport he had built with Olivia would help sway the captain. Fitz was really uncomfortable with anyone else being there. 'Yeah, Nick. I will get her and see you in an hour.' Fitz hung up the phone as Olivia walked back into the dining room. The look on his face told her something was wrong. 'You need to get ready and come with me down to the station. There has been another package delivered to the studio.'

Olivia nodded and headed back to her bedroom.

Fitz and Olivia walked into the station. It was basically like every police station she had ever seen on television. It had bland walls, metal desks, and tons of uniformed officers throughout. Fitz led Olivia back to one of the interview rooms where they found Nick, Harrison and another man Olivia didn't recognize.

'Miss Pope, thank you for coming down. I hope we aren't inconveniencing you too much.' Nick said a little too friendly for both Olivia and Fitz's taste. He stuck out his hand and made no attempt to hide the fact he was checking her out as she shook it. Fitz couldn't really blame him. She was a vision. She was wearing jeans that fit her unbelievably well with black pumps. The lavender V-neck she wore under her black blazer made her skin glow and showed off a respectable amount of cleavage. She had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail that showed off her high cheekbones and made her big brown doe eyes appear even bigger. She wore just a touch of brown eye shadow, some mascara, and a soft pink lip gloss. Regardless of how she looked Nick's lecherous gaze made Fitz seethe a bit.

Olivia looked at Fitz and saw the flash of crossness in eyes. She felt a twinge of pride at it. Nick was about her age and he was certainly attractive. It was an interesting dynamic. Even still she did not appreciate the once over Nick gave her. 'It's no trouble. What is this about Detective Cavanaugh?'

'Please call me Nick.'

'I'd rather not. Can we get to whatever this is about? There are some other things I need to take care of today.' Olivia smiled coldly and took notice of Nick shock at her unresponsiveness to his flirtation. She got the impression he wasn't used to women ignoring his interest. She looked at Fitz who seemed pleased at her response.

'Miss Pope I am Captain Hank Young. Please take a seat.' The other man spoke. Olivia sat in a chair across from the Captain and Harrison. Nick sat next to her while Fitz leaned on the wall behind Harrison. 'Mr. Wright brought in this DVD this morning. It was addressed to you. We have watched it. There is some disturbing footage that we were able to verify was accurate on it. It is graphic. If you do not want to watch we can try and move forward without you. I will understand either way.'

Olivia looked at Harrison to try and gauge how bad it was. He just nodded at her. She knew he thought she could handle it. She looked at Captain Young. 'Please go ahead.' Captain Young put the DVD in the machine that was sitting in the corner of the room. He sat back down in his chair and pressed play. Fitz moved to the wall behind Olivia and Nick to get a better view of the television.

Olivia watched in horror as the camera panned Quinn's home. It was ransacked and there was blood on the walls. The DVD was only about two minutes long. As it moved throughout the apartment in focused on a body in the bedroom. It was bloodied and bruised and had a very obvious gash in its throat. Olivia gasped as she realized it was Quinn's boyfriend. The camera then moved up to the wall and painted in blood was a very large number two. The screen then went black. Olivia covered her mouth with her right hand as Nick covered her left with his. She was too in shock to pull away.

'We went to the residence of Miss Perkins and Mister Warner. Mr. Warner was DOA. The ME puts the time of death at about eleven yesterday morning. This means he was killed shortly after Miss Perkins. Only the two of them lived in the apartment and Mr. Warner didn't have a steady job. When we went to make notification there was no answer. We were still trying to track him down. We were going to serve a warrant this afternoon.' Captain Young explained. 'This is clearly the second murder in whatever game is being played with you. I know you have spoken with both Detectives Grant and Cavanaugh. Is there anything new you can add? Did you have a relationship with Mr. Warner?'

'No. I only met him a couple of times when he would come by the studio to see Quinn. I went to one of his gigs about a month ago in Silverlake. He was the bassist for a rock band. I think they were called 'Dark Ninja' or 'Black Ninja'. I am sorry I can't recall. I think I may still have the flyer. They really weren't my type of thing. I only went for Quinn.' Olivia explained.

'Captain, I don't think they took out this guy because of any relationship with Olivia. I think they did it because he was easy. I am not totally sold on people she knows being he target. I think our guy knows that any death that is attributed to her in any way is going to devastate her.' Fitz said.

'I agree. I think the only person that we _know_ is in danger is you, Miss Pope.' Captain Young replied.

'What are you guys doing to keep her safe?' Harrison asked. 'Do you have officers on her house? At the studio? Is that even enough? Shouldn't someone be with her around the clock?'

'We were going to assign a detail to sit on her at both her home and at GNN but I don't think that is good enough. I think we need someone with her at all times. I think we need to put you in protective custody.' Captain Young said.

'Protective custody? What does that mean?' Olivia asked.

'We will have you in a safe house with an officer that will accompany you wherever you go.'

'A safe house? No. Absolutely not! I am not leaving my home.' Olivia said firmly.

'Liv, be sensible. You can't put your safety at risk. You need to cooperate.' Harrison pleaded.

'Harrison, no. I am not leaving my home. I am not leaving Sabra!'

'I will take Sabra.' Harrison told her. 'Just until this is all over. You can come see her.'

'No! Listen all of you; I am NOT going into a safe house. Why can't you assign someone to stay with me at my home? What difference does it make as long as someone is with me?'

'It's against procedure Miss Pope. We can't sanction officers staying in the home of a witness.'

'I am not going to a safe house. I will just hire my own security that will stay with me in my home.' Olivia said and stood up. 'We're done here. Harrison can you take me home?' Olivia turned to walk out and Harrison followed.

'Miss Pope wait!' Nick said and Olivia stopped. 'Captain, Miss Pope is high profile. I am sure we can get the higher ups on board for someone to stay with her. I am sure they don't want the publicity that the LAPD made Olivia Pope stay at a safe house in Reseda.'

'Are you offering your services, Cavanaugh?' the captain asked.

'Yes. I will stay with Miss Pope.' Nick replied.

'Ok. Your call. I will get it cleared. Miss Pope, Detective Cavanaugh will accompany you back to your home.' Olivia's eyes darted to Fitz who opened his mouth to protest. Olivia didn't want Nick as her detail but she didn't want Fitz to get in trouble. She knew the fact that he had stayed with her last night was against policy. She thought fast.

'Captain Young, may I speak with you privately?' she asked with a smile.

'Sure. Guys can you give us the room?' he replied. Nick, Harrison, and Fitz filed out. 'What's on your mind, Miss Pope?'

'I really appreciate you working to allow someone to be with me at my home despite the department's policy on the matter. But I am a little concerned about Detective Cavanaugh being the one to stay with me.' Olivia explained. She had no idea where she was going with this.

'Why is that?'

'Well Detective Cavanaugh is very attractive and he's about my age. I am a single girl. I just think that there would be a little too much temptation. I don't know that I would be able to….well you know.' Olivia smiled shyly and averted her gaze to feign embarrassment.

'I see. Ok. Would you be more comfortable with Detective Grant?' the captain asked.

'I don't have any problem with Detective Grant. Thank you for….well everything.'

'Grant, Cavanaugh get in here!' Captain Young shouted and Fitz and Nick walked back in. 'Grant you're going to be on Miss Pope's detail. Cavanaugh you get over to the Perkins/Warner residence and see what you can dig up. Grant stop by your place and get what you'll need for the foreseeable future. You're moving to Weho.' The Captain ordered and left the room. Nick followed confused and looking for answers. Fitz looked at Olivia inquisitively but she just smirked and picked up her purse.

'Shall we? I need to get back. Sabra has an appointment at the groomers at two and it sounds like we need to make a stop at Chez Grant along the way.' Olivia said as she walked out of the room. Fitz stood stunned for a moment. 'Oh, Detective?' Olivia sang from the squad room. He shook his head and followed her out.

Fitz didn't say much the ride to his place. He lived in Santa Monica so he wasn't too far from the station. Olivia opted to wait in the car because she had some calls to make. He took about twenty minutes and loaded his car with a couple of suitcases and garment bags. Olivia finished up her calls and they were headed back to her place. She was a little confused. Was Fitz angry with her? Maybe he didn't want to be assigned to her. Maybe she had misread the morning's events. She bit her lip. She was nervous.

'You bite your bottom lip when you are nervous.' He said dryly without look at her.

'Yeah?'

'So why are you nervous?'

'Are you mad at me?'

'Why would I be mad at you?'

'I am sorry. I must have misunderstood this morning. I will talk to your Captain. I can work with Detective Cavanaugh being with me. I just thought…..well it doesn't matter. Clearly I was wrong. If you can just stay with me until Sabra is done at the groomers, I will get it fixed.' Olivia said somewhat sadly.

They drove in silence back to Olivia's condo. Once they were parked Olivia got out and headed inside. She moved so quickly Fitz didn't even notice she was already at the elevator. He ran in after her.

'Don't go anywhere without me!' he said to her when he caught up.

'What? I didn't. I thought you were coming.' She replied.

The elevator dinged and Olivia stepped on. Fitz followed her. They stood on opposite sides of the elevator. Fitz just stared at her while Olivia stared at her shoes. She felt like she was going to cry. How had she misread things so badly? The elevator opened and she stepped off and he followed. Once they were inside Olivia walked back to her room to let Sabra out of her crate. She didn't realize Fitz had followed until he spoke.

'I don't want Nick here with you.'

Olivia jumped a little and turned. Sabra got out of her crate and ran to Fitz who leaned down to pet her. 'Traitor.' Olivia said under her breath. 'Ok. Well is there someone else you think would be better? Should I hire a service? I don't know what to do here Fitz. I thought you wanted to be here. When your captain suggested Nick you didn't look happy. I just tried to fix it so you could be here.'

'Of course I want to be here Livvie. I just wanted to be the one to make the first move.'

'What? You're mad at me because I talked to your captain before you could even though we were after the same result?' Olivia was confused.

'I am not mad at you. I just wish I had been the one to speak up instead of Nick. When I saw him eye you, and then hold your hand….I….I didn't like it, Livvie.'

'You think I liked being ogled by him? And as for the hand thing….I was in such shock from that video that I didn't even feel it and once I did I pulled away.'

'I didn't like it.' Fitz looked at her.

Olivia crossed the room so she was standing in front of him as he leaned against the door frame. 'So you were jealous?'

'Not jealous. I just didn't like it. And when it looked like he was going to be here with you, I really didn't like it. I thought….what if you had another nightmare? Would you let him hold you like I did last night?'

Olivia smiled. He was adorable. 'You're really cute when you're jealous.' She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his middle as she looked at him.

'Olivia, I am not jealous. I could just see why someone like you would want someone like Nick.' Fitz said. 'You're the same age. He's a good looking guy. I have seen how women react to him.'

'Are you kidding me with this right now?' Olivia said as crinkled her nose. 'Yes he's my age and yes he's attractive but what on earth would I want with Fitz Grant 2.0? The original is so much sexier.'

Fitz raised his eyebrow at her. 'Really?' He put his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes. They glimmered with amusement.

'Really! And I am sorry I made the first move. I promise I will not make any more moves.' Her face stilled as she looked at him.

Fitz smiled at her. He was a little uncomfortable with the jealousy he felt when he had only know this woman for twenty four hours. But as he looked into her eyes and saw that she wasn't, he decided to let it go. 'So…I guess I need to be the one that moves in for this kiss then?'

'I wish you'd hurry.' She said breathlessly. Fitz put his hand on her cheek and leaned down. He bushed his lips against hers. She whined and he nipped her bottom lip. Liv placed both of her hands on his face and rose up on her tipped toes. Even in three inch heels she was too short to reach him. Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her full on the mouth. Olivia moaned as she opened her mouth and his tongue fell in. They battled one another until a whimper from Sabra brought them back to the present. Olivia pulled her head back and looked at him. 'Groomers.' She smiled.

'Groomers.' Fitz smiled back. He leaned in a kissed he softly and then set her down.

'Ok Sabra, let's go get you beautified.' Olivia said as she placed her leash on her. She walked over and picked up her purse and keys. 'I'll drive. She already has hair all over my Range Rover.'

He walked up behind her and took her keys. 'We'll take your car but I will drive.'

'Ok. Whichever is fine.' She smiled as they walked out the door and he locked it. She pressed the button for the elevator.

'What did you say to the Captain to get me instead of Nick?' Fitz asked her.

The elevator door opened and she stepped on. Olivia hit the button for the garage and as the doors closed she said 'I told him Nick was just too pretty and I didn't trust myself alone with him.' She smiled.

'Oh.' Fitz responded.

'Hey it's the truth. Only I substituted his name for yours.' She flirted but looked straight ahead.

Fitz looked over at her. _Damn she is gorgeous_, he thought. He moved toward her as the elevator doors opened. Olivia stepped off with Sabra and glanced over her shoulder at him. He felt a shiver as she winked and turned back toward the car.

'Oh Grant…you are so screwed with this one.' He said out loud. He started to follow her but purposely stayed a few steps behind her because watching her walk away was becoming his favorite thing to do.

**So this one got a little long but I was on a roll. I am totally in love with Fitz as a cop. And how adorable is his insecurity over Nick? That will be explained later on. And that Livvie she sure knows how to get what she wants! Didn't you love how she played the captain to get Fitz assigned to her? Until next time! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

After Sabra was done at the groomers Fitz drove Olivia around to run a few errands. They talked a lot along the way. Olivia told her about her first years at GNN and he shared stories of his early days on the force. It was easy between them. The conversation never felt forced or awkward. It was almost like they had known one another for years instead of just one day.

'So what is our next stop your highness?' Fitz teased with a grin.

'I just need to stop by the studio to pick up all my research and background on the Chad Bristow case and then I am free until Monday when the real crazy begins.' Liv answered.

Fitz headed to the studio. They parked and were in and out of GNN within about twenty minutes. Sabra was a constant fixture at the studio so no one even blinked as Fitz walked her as he followed Olivia to Harrison's office to get what she needed. She had called ahead and had Harrison's assistant Jennifer gather it for her. Olivia wasn't anywhere near ready to go back into her dressing room and she didn't think she ever would be. She made a mental note to call Harrison about getting another dressing room set up before she came back on Monday. Once they were back in the car Fitz made his way back to Olivia's building. He was glad she lived so close to the studio. It was rush hour in LA and the last place anyone wanted to between the hours of four and six in the afternoon was on any Los Angeles highway. Fitz was able to take Sunset Boulevard all the way down to Olivia's building. He turned into the parking garage and parked in Olivia's space. His grey Tahoe parked in the guest spot next to her.

'I still need to get my stuff out of my car. I will walk you up and then come back down.' Fitz said to her.

'No. I will help you. I can carry a bag and pull a suitcase.' She responded.

'You sure? You have Sabra and those shopping bags.' He reminded her. They had stopped to pick up a couple of suits she had purchase but left at the store to be tailored.

'Just give me a bag, Grant.' She rolled her eyes.

Fitz gave Olivia one of his garment bags which she through over her arm along with the suits and a suitcase she dragged behind her. Sabra's leash was wrapped around her wrist. She headed for the elevator as Fitz followed with two other suitcases, another garment bag, and what Olivia assumed was his shaving kit. Within a few minutes they were back up in Liv's apartment. Fitz was unpacking in the guest room while Olivia put her suits away and fed Sabra.

'So how would you feel about Italian for dinner? There is this great place that delivers.' Olivia said as she leaned in the guest room doorway and watched Fitz hung up clothes in the closet.

'Sure. Whatever you feel like is good with me.'

'Anything in particular you want?'

'Nope. I trust your judgment.' He smiled. Olivia disappeared from the doorway. After a couple of minutes he heard her on the phone. He finished unpacking and then went into the living room. 'Livvie?'

'I'm in the kitchen. It's wine time. Would you like some?' she called out.

'Um…no I probably shouldn't.' He said back.

Olivia came out of the kitchen and stood in the dining room with one hand on her hip and her head cocked to the side. 'Come on Grant. It's Friday night. You have nowhere to go. Have a glass of wine with me.' She had changed her clothes. She was wearing a pair of navy sweatpants with the GNN logo on her hip and a tight white tank top. Her hair was down and lying softly on her shoulders. Fitz couldn't believe how much her natural beauty captivated him.

'Ok. One glass of wine, Livvie.'

Liv disappeared into the kitchen to get the wine. She returned to the living room and handed him his glass. He was seated on one side of the sofa. Olivia moved to sit next to him when the buzzer rang.

'Oh that's probably the food.' She walked over to the intercom. 'Hello?'

'This is Luigi's Cafe with a delivery.'

'Ok. Come on…' Fitz pulled her hand away from the intercom.

'I will be right down.' Fitz said into the speaker. 'No more buzzing people in you don't know, Liv. I will go down and get the food.' Olivia watched as Fitz put his gun in the back of his jeans and then threw on a black hoodie to cover it.

'Oh. Sorry. I will get better. Let me get you some money.' Olivia turned to go to her purse but Fitz stopped her with a hand to her elbow.

'Don't apologize. Just try and stay on alert. I got dinner. Stay here and lock the door. I have a key.' He said quietly to her. Olivia nodded and locked the door as he walked out. She hated this feeling. She hated that this was disrupting her life so much that she couldn't even order take out with a gun being pulled out. But she was grateful that she had Fitz there with her. The only other person that had ever made her feel as protected as Fitz did was her father. She missed her dad. A few moments later Fitz reappeared with their dinner.

'Well that was an excellent suggestion Livvie. It was delicious.' Fitz said as Liv cleaned up.

'I do occasionally have good ideas.' She smiled over her shoulder. 'Why don't you head back into the living room? I am going to have some more wine. Do you want something?'

'You wouldn't have any scotch would you?' He asked doubtful she would. Olivia was a wine enthusiast. He could tell that already.

'Dewar's work?' She responded.

'Perfect.' He said somewhat shocked.

'There is more to me than meets the eye, Grant. Don't look so surprised. Rocks?'

'Please.' Fitz said went into to the living room. He sat back onto the sofa and waited for her to come out. After a few minutes Olivia joined him. She handed him his drink and placed her wine glass on the coffee table. She turned off the lights in the dining room so that only the soft light from the lamp in the living room was one. Then she reached for a remote on the end table and turned on the stereo. She turned the volume down and then joined Fitz on the sofa. She sat facing him with one leg curled in front of her and the other dangling off the couch.

'I propose a game Detective Grant.' She stated.

'A game? Like Monopoly?' he smiled at her.

'No. I was thinking twenty questions. We are going to be spending a lot of time around one another until this maniac is caught so I figured we should know a little more about each other.' Olivia was genuine in her desire to get to know Fitz. She had so many questions about this man that had her so intrigued.

'I'm in. Who goes first?'

'You can.'

'Ok. What's your favorite color?' he started with what he thought was an easy one.

'To wear? I like pinks and purples. In terms of colors that make me happy? Blues.' She smiled as she watched his eyes change into the most amazing baby blue she'd ever seen. 'My turn. If you could go anywhere in the world on vacation, where would you go?

'Greece. I went there with my family a couple of times growing up. I love it. Same question.'

'Italy. I have never been and I would love to go to Venice. Why did you decide to become a cop?'

'Truthfully? Because I wanted to do something that was not any way associated with my father's plan for me. My dad is a surgeon. My brother and my two sisters are in medicine. My grandfather was as well. My dad wanted me to follow into the family business and while doctors are important I had no desire to live my dad's life. He was so controlled by status and money that he missed out on the joy in life. He missed out on every major event of his children's lives because of being at the hospital or some benefit for the hospital. He was very successful. Hell there is an entire wing named after him at UCLA Medical Center but the price he paid was high and he died without ever meeting any of his grandchildren. I didn't want status to dictate who I was but I wanted to still help people. I became interested in the law when I was in college and decided this was the road for me.' Fitz's voice held a touch of sadness that caused Olivia to reach out and put her hand on his arm. 'What does your father do?'

'My dad was a corporate lawyer but he died when I was sixteen.' Olivia said.

'Oh, I am so sorry Livvie. That had to be hard being so young.'

'My dad was my hero growing up. I don't have any siblings so it was just my parents and me. My mom is a teacher so she was always around. My dad worked a lot but was always home for dinner and always attended all of my events. And I was a busy kid. I played volleyball, was on the swim team, was part of student council, on the debate team, and I danced. Dance was always the first and greatest love of my life. There was a time when I wanted to move to New York and dance on Broadway. Until I joined the newspaper my freshman year in high school, then I was bitten by the journalism bug. I knew I wanted to be a reporter but dance was still a huge part of my life. When I was sixteen I was performing in a very prestigious show with the Boston Ballet. I was so excited because I had this solo portion in it. My dad had a huge case in New York but promised to make it back. Court ran late and he missed his commuter flight back to Boston. My dad never broke a promise so he when his client offered to have his pilot fly him back on his private plane my dad agreed. It wasn't the best weather and shortly after takeoff the pilot lost control and the plane went down over the Atlantic. Both the pilot and my dad were killed on impact. I danced that night not knowing what had happened and when I found my mother she was sitting on the steps with my dad's law partner. I knew the minute I saw her that my Daddy was gone. It was the hardest thing I have ever been through. I still miss him every single day.' Olivia smiled as tears rolled down her face. Fitz pulled her closer and wiped them away. 'Ever since that day I have worked so hard at everything I do. I try to be a good person, a good daughter, and a good reporter because I don't want his choice to try and get to me to be in vain. I just hope that wherever he is…..that I make him proud.' Fitz wiped another tear from her face and kissed her softly on her cheek.

'I can promise you, Livvie. He is.'

'He used to call me that. I didn't want to tell you before but my dad called me 'Livvie.' You are the only other person that has ever called me that.' She smiled at him. 'It makes me happy when you say it.'

Fitz was slightly taken aback. He didn't even think about it. Calling her Livvie just happened. He ran his hand across her cheek. She seemed so fragile in that moment. Up until that point he would have never used that word in describing her.

'Well…..I know we didn't get to twenty but I am suddenly very tired. Would you mind if we picked this up another time?' She asked him. Talking about her dad always took a lot out of her so she almost never did. Olivia wasn't even sure why she told Fitz the whole story. She didn't have to but she had wanted to.

'Sure. It's been a long day.' Fitz said as he pulled his hand away from her face. 'You head to bed. I will clean up in here.'

'Are you sure?' she asked and he nodded. 'Thanks Fitz. Thank you for everything you have done for me the last two days. You really are amazing.'

'No problem, Livvie.' He replied as he watched her get up and head down the hallway toward her bedroom. Fitz picked up the glasses and took them to the kitchen and rinsed them. He double checked the locks, turned off the lights and stereo, and headed down to his room. Olivia's door was closed and Sabra was curled up in Fitz's bed. Fitz smiled to himself and closed his door. He undressed so that he was just wearing a pair of black boxer briefs and crawled into bed. Sabra waited for him to settle and then curled up next to him. Fitz turned the television onto the local news and turned off the lamp next to the bed. After a few moments he heard a soft knock on the door.

'Fitz, are you still awake?' he heard Olivia say quietly at the door.

'Come on in, Livvie.' He called to her. Olivia opened the door and came in a few feet. She was wearing a light pink short silk robe.

'Of course you're in here Sabra. I thought she was in her crate. I kept calling for her but…..' Olivia grinned. 'When this is all over I may lose my dog to you.'

'I don't think that will happen. She loves you.'

'Maybe but I think she may be _in love_ with you, so when you leave she's going to want to go with you.'

'Well I will let you visit her whenever you want.' Fitz teased.

'Gee thanks. Well I guess I will let you both get to sleep. I was just wondering where she was. Goodnight.' Olivia said and turned to close the door.

'Liv? Are you ok?' Fitz heard the apprehension in her voice but he couldn't tell if it was fear or sadness or something entirely different.

'Yes. I am…..No. I am not.' She said as she reluctantly turned to face him. 'I feel like I am thirteen years old with a crush on the high school quarterback.'

Fitz sat up and looked at her. 'What?'

'Look I have never been one to mince words and I promised myself after my dad died that I would never waste a moment and I would try and live my life with no regrets. I would go after what I wanted and do anything within my power to get it.' Olivia explained as she walked back and forth along the side of his bed.

'Livvie, I am sorry I am not following.' Fitz swung his legs over the side of the bed and faced her. She stopped and looked at him.

'Oh Christ, Grant! You're killing me here!' Liv said as she took in the sight of him clad in only his underwear. Her eyes moved from his perfect torso to his muscular legs and she tried to not let him catch her eyes settling on the bulge that was covered by black cotton.

'What? What did I do? Olivia I am completely confused.'

'Ok. Look, I didn't come in here looking for Sabra. I knew where Sabra was. I saw her lying on your bed when I went into my room.'

'Ok? Well why didn't you get her then?'

'Because I didn't care that she was with you. She doesn't always sleep with me. She wanders and sleeps wherever she wants. Anyway that's not the point.' Olivia was starting to ramble. She was agitated and not making sense.

'All right. Well then why did you come in here if you weren't looking for Sabra?' Fitz decided the best way to handle this was to ask direct questions. This was a new side of Olivia.

Olivia inhaled and then exhaled loudly. 'I was lying in my bed trying to get my mind to settle down enough to sleep. But every time I would close my eyes these perfect baby blue eyes were there staring back at me. I tried to push them out, ignore them. I tried every trick I know. I tried picturing a meadow, going over my notes for the Bristow story, singing 'It's a Small World', and counting sheep. I even tried picturing that scene from **Wolverine** where Hugh Jackman runs from the army completely naked! None of it worked. I just kept seeing these eyes.' Olivia rambled. 'Your eyes' she said softly.

Fitz looked at her. He knew there was an attraction between them. That much was clear from the kisses they had shared earlier today but Olivia seemed to be struggling with more than just an attraction to him. He wasn't sure what to do next. 'Liv, what do you want me to do?' he asked her.

'I want you to come over here, kiss me, and carry me back to my bed and brand your name over every single inch of my skin.' Olivia said quickly and breathlessly. She rushed it because she didn't want to lose her nerve.

Fitz couldn't believe his ears. She was aggressive but unbelievably sexy. He was having an internal battle with himself on what his next move should be. He wanted her. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone in his forty-five years. But he didn't want her to just be another notch on his bedpost. When he looked at her he saw candlelit dinners, vacations, dance recitals. He saw his future in her eyes. Fitz desperately did not want to mess it up.

'Livvie…'he started.

'You know. I understand. I am sorry. You don't have to say anything. Forget I was ever here.' She turned and walked to the door. She was incredibly embarrassed. Olivia was moving too fast and she knew it but she had never felt this way. She just knew he was it for her and she wanted to start right away. She didn't want to waste time with games or courting or anything else. She just wanted him. It didn't occur to here that he may not feel the same way. 'Goodnight Fitz.'

Olivia closed the door and stood in the hall for a moment. She was sad. She just wanted to crawl into her bed and hide until Monday. She walked into her room when Fitz's door opened quickly. She stopped and turned and he was right in front of her.

Fitz looked at her. His breathing was rapid and desperate. He didn't know where he thought she would go but he felt like he needed to move quickly to stop her.

'Livvie. I'm in real trouble here.' He started. 'I want to do every single thing you just said in there but I am afraid.' He confessed.

'Afraid? Afraid of what?'

Fitz closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. _This is crazy_ he thought. But he decided to jump.

'I don't want one night or a crisis fling with you. I don't want you to turn to me because you are scared. I don't want to make love to you and then walk away when all of this is over because it was something that started under extremely stressful circumstances. When I look at you Olivia, I see the woman I have been waiting for my entire life. I see my children in your eyes. I see a life and it's been less than forty eight hours. It's crazy that I feel this way but I know it is right. So I don't want to take this next step until I know it's more for you too. Because Livvie, there is no way I can just have sex with you. '

Olivia's chest rose and fell. She couldn't believe this man in front of her. They felt exactly the same way and were both scared to death. How could he not see that she saw the man she had been waiting for? How could he not know that those blue eyes that wouldn't let her sleep held her children in them?

'I swear to god, Fitz if you do not kiss me right now I will burst into flames. It's not just sex. It's a beginning. Start this with me, please?' Her eyes pleaded with him. He finally saw it. She believed in what he told her. She felt it to. He had never moved so fast in his life. Fitz lifted Olivia off her feet and pressed his lips to hers. Liv wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. They were going to take this step together and both of them were excited and terrified at the same time.

**OK don't hate me for ending it there. I am going to pick up here when in the next chapter. I just need some time to put it together. I am not great with love scenes so I will need a little more time. Also the killer is going to resurface very very soon. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz stood and looked at the woman standing before him. She was breathless and her lips were swollen from kissing. Her doe eyes blinked at him questioningly. He knew she didn't understand but he had to take in this moment. He needed to burn this moment into his memory. The moment his life changed. The moment he felt completed.

'Fitz?' Olivia asked.

'Livvie, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.' He said in disbelief.

Olivia smiled and moved to him. Without taking her eyes off of his she ran her fingers across his stomach. She felt his flesh tremble at her touch. Olivia ran her hand up his chest and cupped the base of his neck. Wrapping her other arm around his waist she took her tongue from his naval to his neck. Fitz inhaled sharply and tried to pull her up. She stepped back and shook her head. 'Hands to yourself, Detective.' She smirked devilishly. Fitz stopped in his tracks. There was something in her eye that both excited and scared him. Olivia placed her hand in the center of Fitz's chest and shoved him backwards. He laughed as she pushed him again backing him up until his legs hit the bed. Olivia put both of her hands on his shoulders and forced Fitz to sit. Fitz swallowed hard as she climbed on top of him. She had a knee on each side of him and the only part of their bodies that were touching were her hands still on his shoulders. Fitz looked into her eyes. He couldn't catch his breath. He had never felt so much desire for anyone. He wanted to grab her and kiss her but her earlier warning still rang in his ears. Olivia kissed him deeply and with more force than he would have imagined she had in her petite body. He felt like she may swallow him whole. She pulled away and stepped off of him. Fitz groaned at her absence and reached from her. She just smiled and stepped out of his reach. He watched her as she removed her robe to reveal a black silk teddy. She moved back to him and relished in the expression on his face she pulled the garment over her head exposing her bare breasts and black silk panties. Olivia could see that Fitz was dying to touch her. She reached for his hand and pulled it to her lips. She kissed the fleshy part of his palm and closed her eyes. She sighed and opened them to meet Fitz's gaze. She ran her fingers through his thick girls and moved closer to him. Fitz leaned his head forward so it was resting at her bosom. He felt something break inside of him. Something he didn't even know was still standing. He felt free and truly happy. He inhaled her scent, a mixture of vanilla and honey. He wanted nothing more than for that to be the scent that surrounded him until he took his last breath. Olivia continued running her hands through his hair. He awakened something in her. A need to nurture him, protect him, love him. She could have stood in this position for hours and been happy. She kissed his head and he looked up at her with needful eyes.

'Can I please touch you now?' he asked like a little boy. Olivia nodded and watched as Fitz's eyes rolled back into his head and he pulled her to him at her waist. Before she could think Fitz had lifted her to the bed and rolled over so he was lying on top of her. He pressed his mouth to hers, pushing his tongue deep into her. She moaned as his hands moved all over her body. He moved his mouth to her neck and then to her breasts. He took his time there. Licking and sucking her nipples until they were so sensitive she whined. He looked up at her with a wicked grin as he traveled further down her body. He stopped over her taut stomach and ran his hand over it letting his mind wander to a similar moment in the future but she would be fuller here. Olivia bucked inadvertently beneath him. She was eager, anxious. She wanted him. He gazed back up to her and locked her down with his eyes. He pulled the black satin panty from her without breaking that gaze. Once they were off Fitz moved back to her face and kissed her again. He let his hand roam between them to her center. She was hot and wet and ready for him. He felt her pulling at his boxers.

'Help me.' She begged breathlessly. Fitz chuckled and removed them. There was nothing left between them. He lined his hardness up to her opening. Before he entered he looked into her eyes. He was looking for uneasiness, doubt, or hesitation. All he saw was her. He kissed her lips and pushed himself slowly into her. Olivia pulled away as she gasped at the fullness of him. She threw her head back on the pillow and bit her lip as he moved slowly in and out of her. She was waiting for the newness of him to subside. Fitz noticed the crinkle above her nose.

'Do you want me to stop?' he asked concerned he was hurting her. He slowed his movements.

'No! God, please don't stop. Fitz, make love to me.' She panted.

He looked at her to confirm she was sure and then started to move again. 'Oh Livvie. You feel so good.' He whispered in her ear. He felt her legs climbing up his body. He was so deep within her now that he wasn't sure where she ended and he began. Olivia began to rock in rhythm with him and any sense of discomfort was gone from her face. She had adjusted to him now and was taking all of him. She moaned loudly as he slid all the way out of her and then thrusted back in.

'Fitz!' she yelled. He kissed her to try and muffle her sounds. He didn't want her neighbors thinking she was being harmed. Fitz placed his arm under her back and turned them over so she was on top. Olivia sat up and stilled their movements. Fitz reached his arm up and ran his hand down between her breasts and over her stomach. He let his hands rest on her hips. Olivia loved the way he watched her. It was like he was discovering a new treasure with every gaze. She had noticed how he looked at her and the parts of her that got extra attention. He would stare at her mouth when she spoke, watch her chest rise and fall, and she noticed that he always walked a few steps behind her. Fitz locked eyes with her and was startled at the look she was giving him. She bit her lip and slowly climbed off of him. Fitz sighed as he slid out of her. _What is she doing?_ He thought. She answered his question when she climbed back onto him with her back to him. He thought he was going to lose his mind as she slid him back into her. Her round, firm, and perfect ass was front and center. Fitz had died and gone to heaven. He was sure of it. He ran his hand across the small of her back and let his thumb grace the top of her cheeks. Then she started to move. Fitz had to think of every non sexy thing in the world to stop himself from finishing right then and then. Olivia moved slowly at first but then picked up the pace. He could tell by the sounds she was making that she was close. He wanted to see her come apart but didn't want to interrupt their flow. Olivia continued to bounce as Fitz grabbed her hips to help guide her. He started to feel her walls tremble. Olivia called out his name as she gripped him tighter and then she relaxed and let her head fall back. Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her back to the bad. The look on her face was beautiful. She was blissful. She was satisfied but Fitz wasn't done with her yet. He wanted to see her face when she surrendered to her pleasure. The pleasure he was giving her.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Fitz. She could see he wanted more and while she wasn't sure she could take it she was going to try. She opened her legs for him and he slid back in. Fitz groaned. She was tighter now from her orgasm. 'Damn it Livvie.' He huffed. Fitz began pumping again. Olivia arched her back. She was sore but she wanted more of him. She didn't think she would ever get enough of him. She was getting close again. She couldn't believe it.

'Oh my god. Fitz, baby…..I am so close….Baby don't stop.' She whispered. He sped up and lifted her right leg to his shoulder. Olivia cried out at the new position. He was directly hitting her spot now. She dug her nails into his back causing him to wince. 'Fitz….what are you doing to me?'

Fitz moaned and looked at her. 'I want to watch you come, Livvie. Come for me beautiful.' Olivia threw her head back and felt it start to build. Fitz grabbed her chin and pulled her head back down. 'No….I need to see you.' He panted. Olivia kept her eyes on his as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. She felt the final shred of sense she had leave and she let go. Her walls came down so hard on Fitz that he had no choice but to follow her into ecstasy. He kissed her as he felt her throb around him. They laid connected for a few more minutes and then Fitz rolled off of her and on to his back. They both stared at the ceiling and tried to catch their breath.

Olivia closed her eyes and basked in the feelings she was experiencing. She had her share of sex but nothing had ever made every single molecule within her explode. Saying it was the best sex she had ever had seemed false. Had anyone ever had sex like that? It seemed so much more than that. Then she realized it was. This was the coming together of two very powerful forces. Two separate energies difficult to contain but together they were impossible to contain. Olivia was so lost in the amazement of them that she didn't feel Fitz turn onto his side. She hadn't heard what he said.

'Livvie?' Fitz said again.

'Hmm?'

'Are you ok?'

'I am more than okay.'

'Then where were you a minute ago? I said your name five times.' Fitz asked as his hand rested on her stomach.

'Marveling in the amazing act that just took place.' She smiled as she turned her head to look at him.

'Marveling?' Fitz smirked. 'I guess that means I did something right.'

'Something? Everything! My body is still vibrating. I've never felt anything like that in my life.' She looked at him with a seriousness that surprised him. He pulled her to him so that she was resting her head on his bicep.

'Me either Livvie.' He said. 'So do I have to go back to my room now?'

Olivia laughed and curled up against him. 'I don't think so. There is a very high probability that I am going to want to do that again before the sun comes up. So in the interesting in saving time I think you'd better just stay here.' She smiled.

'Well I would I hate to waste a moment of your time Miss Pope.' Fitz said as he pulled her into another earth shattering kiss.

'Whoa! Can I catch my breath before you take it away again, Detective?' Olivia pulled away.

'I am sorry. I just can't seem to help myself. Besides where did that gorgeously aggressive woman from an hour ago go?' He ran his hands down to her middle again.

'Well.' Olivia gasped as his finger slid across her sensitive bud. 'She is going to go get some water and then she is going to come back and make that last ride feel like tricycle.' Olivia pulled his hand from her center and hissed when he put the finger in his mouth. She grabbed her robe and walked into the kitchen. She looked into Fitz's room and saw Sabra sleeping. Olivia shook her head and continued into the kitchen. She pulled two glasses from the cabinet and poured water from the pitcher in the refrigerator into them. She started to walk back to the room when she noticed an envelope on the floor in front of her door. She set the water down on the table and walked picked it up. She turned it over and read the front 'Olivia Pope #8121'. _It must be from the building_. She thought. 8121 was her apartment number. She tore the envelop open. There was what appeared to be a photograph wrapped in a piece of paper. Olivia looked at the photograph first and gasped. The photo fell to floor as she read the paper. It simply said '3'.

'Fitz!' Olivia screamed.

**Ok guys. I suck at love scenes so if this is bad I apologize. The next chapter won't focus as much on them as a couple but will focus more on the mystery. Don't worry though. They will still have moments. They are pretty solid…for now. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Fitz ran into the living room. Something in her voice made him want to get to her as fast as he good. He found her leaning up against the wall by the front door. She had one hand held to her mouth, in the other was a piece of paper and a torn envelope was at her feet.

'Livvie? What happened?' he asked her. She didn't speak but just pointed to a photo on the floor about two feet from her. Fitz walked over and picked up the photo by the corners. The cop in him had kicked in and he was careful not to destroy any possible fingerprints. He looked at the photo. It was of a mangled and bloodied man. He recognized him from somewhere but could not place him. He looked at Olivia. 'Where did the come from?'

'It was slipped under the door in an envelope with this.' She said softly as she held up the piece of paper with the number three on it. Fitz walked set the photo down on the table and then walked into her kitchen. We returned with a piece of plastic wrap, picked up the envelope from the floor, took the paper from her and placed both on the table with the photo. He then moved back to Olivia who had still not moved from her post on the wall. 'Livvie, I am going to go call Nick and get CSU down here. They can check the elevator and your door for fingerprints. Maybe there is something on the security tapes. Someone was able to deliver this.' Olivia nodded and he went into his room to get his phone. She vaguely heard him talking. He was back at her side fairly quickly.

'He didn't deserve this. He was going to retire next month. He has a wife and children and grandchildren.' Olivia stammered.

'The man in the photo?' he asked her. She nodded. 'You know him?' she nodded again.

'It's Carl. He's the building daytime doorman. You met yesterday when we came in.' she said. Fitz remembered. Carl had been very nice to him. Olivia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms to try and reassure her. She was trembling so he pulled her closer.

'Livvie, no one is getting to you. You know I won't let anyone near you, right?' he pulled away to look her in the eye.

'I know. I just….this is just so horrible Fitz. I need it to stop.' She placed her forehead on his chest. 'The Calvary is on the way?' she asked.

'Yes.' He responded.

'Don't you think you should put some clothes on?' she responded.

'What? Oh. Yeah probably.' He laughed a little. 'You scared me. I just ran. I didn't think. Besides you aren't exactly dressed for company either.'

'At least I have a robe on. You're butt ass naked sir.' She smiled. He somehow made her forget for a moment. Something about him captivated her and took over every inch of her mind. 'But we should both put something on.' He leaned in and kissed her. She sighed into his mouth. He pulled away and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. He kissed her softly once more and then followed her down the hallway with his arms around her waist. Fitz didn't want to let her out of his sight, much less out of his grasp. He reluctantly let her go into her room to change.

'Grant? Are you wearing perfume?' Nick asked. He and Fitz were standing in the hallway watching CSU dust the elevator for prints.

'What?'

'You smell like…vanilla and honey.' Nick said. 'Or is it a new aftershave?'

'Yes Cavanaugh. It's the latest in men's skin care. No, you moron. It's Olivia.'

'Olivia?' Fitz immediately realized his mistake. The last thing he needed was Nick knowing about what had happened between them that night.

'She found a photograph of a beat up and bloody doorman. She was scared and upset. I comforted her. Get your head out of the gutter man!'

'I guess that makes sense. Not that I would blame you if you hit that. She is insanely hot! I mean the ass alone…'

'Nick! Can we focus on the issue at hand please?' Fitz wanted to punch Nick in the mouth. Nick always acted like this. If they had an attractive female victim or witness, Nick would either hit on them or make inappropriate comments about them. Or both. Since the worked high profile cases Fitz had lost track of the number of models and starlets Nick had bedded. It was almost always a problem. Nick would lose interest quickly and move onto something else causing Fitz to do damage control to keep their cases on track. It was exhausting. Aside from that Fitz had a tremendous amount of respect for women and didn't like watching Nick take advantage of a scared or vulnerable victim or witness. It was seedy and wrong. This is why he wanted to be sure he was clear with Olivia that he was all in with her. Fitz wanted to be sure she understood that he was not leaving when this was over. A part of him hoped she would still want him when her life returned to normal and she didn't need his protection. He was a little afraid she would change her mind. If she did he would be devastated. Fitz knew he wanted her for the rest of his life. Did she feel the same? He decided he would talk to her sooner rather than later. It would be better if he knew now when he had some hope of recovery from heartbreak. He knew if he waited even one more day it would be too late. Fitz was brought out of his thoughts at the sight of Captain Young exiting the other elevator.

'Grant. The building is not taking this well. Where is Miss Pope?' the captain asked.

'She is inside. Why?'

'We need to talk to her. I am not sure if she is safe here anymore. If someone got to her door what's to stop them from going through it next time?'

'That's why I am here. No one is going to get to her while I am here, Captain.' Fitz answered.

'Come on, let's talk to her.' Fitz and Nick followed Captain Young into Olivia's apartment. CSU was packing up. They had taken the envelope and its contents to test for fingerprints. Olivia's door was covered in a black dust. The three men found Olivia sitting on her sofa. The uniformed officer that had been waiting with her got up and left when she saw them. Captain Young sat in the chair in front of her. Nick quickly sat next to Liv on the sofa while Fitz made the decision to stand. Mostly so he could keep an eye on Nick. Olivia seemed to come out of a trance when the captain sat in front of her. She locked eyes with Fitz who was standing behind the chair and then looked to her left and was confused to see Nick there.

'Did you find Carl?' she asked the captain.

'Yes. He was found in his garage at his home in Torrance. It appears he was attacked there. We are processing the house now and trying to reach his wife. According to the neighbor she is in San Diego. Apparently their daughter just had a baby.' The captain explained.

'Oh god. This just gets worse and worse.' Olivia put her head in her hands and tried to hold back more tears. She felt Nick's arm on her as he began to rub his hand up and down her back. Fitz took a couple of steps forward but stopped when he saw Olivia turn toward Nick. Nick offered her a sly smile. Olivia narrowed her eyes. 'Detective Cavanaugh, while I appreciate your concern, please do not touch me.' Nick dropped his hand and his eyes. He was baffled and scolded. Women never rejected him. Olivia raised her gaze to Fitz who was smirking. She rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood for partner rivalry. 'So? What's next?'

'Well the building is not taking this disturbance well. As you know a lot of celebrities live here and there is some concern about the added attention.' Captain Young explained.

'So what they want me to move?' Olivia asked somewhat panicked.

'No. They just suggested that perhaps you stay somewhere else until this all blows over. Their words not mine. You certainly don't have to but I am going to be honest here. I am not at all comfortable with the idea that this guy was at your front door tonight. I know Detective Grant was here but this all could have gone a different way. So it's up to you. We can take you to a safe house or you can check into a hotel or stay with a friend.'

'This is fantastic. I am being run out of my own home by this psychopath.' Olivia looked at the ceiling and fought back tears. 'What about my dog? I can't have her cooped up in a hotel.'

'You can stay with me. I have a nice little house in Los Feliz with a yard.' Nick offered. Fitz, Olivia, and Captain Young looked at him dumbfounded. He really didn't get it.

'No. You come to my place. I have enough room for you and Sabra. It's close to the beach and private. You'll be safe there. Plus it isn't fair from GNN.' Fitz spoke up before Olivia let loose on Nick.

Captain Young looked at her. 'Will that work?'

'Yes, I guess that would be ok with me.' She replied and tried to hide her smile. She was anxious about seeing were Fitz lived.

'What about Justin?' Nick asked.

'Oh, I don't want to cause any trouble for you or your son. I can figure something else out.' Olivia said hurriedly. She had forgotten about Fitz's son. She felt badly. She made a mental note to ask more questions about his son. She wanted to know everything about Fitz and that included knowing his son.

'Nick, do you ever think before you open your mouth? Mellie is keeping Justin indefinitely. I was going to be here anyway. It doesn't matter. Justin will be with his mother and not at my place.' Fitz rolled his eyes.

'Ok. Grant, give me the keys to your car. Cavanaugh will follow me to your place and I will leave it there for you. You and Miss Pope get packed up and drive her car to your place. Ok?' Captain Young looked at Liv. He could tell she was scared and wanted to let her know she had more than one person looking out for her.

'Please call me Olivia. And yes that will be fine. Thank you Captain, I really appreciate your kindness.' She smiled. She watched as Fitz walked Captain Young and Nick out to the hallway. She heard Nick mention something about calling tomorrow. Olivia didn't like Nick. He made her feel dirty and exposed. Fitz closed and locked the door. He walked over and sat down next to her.

'I am sorry about all of this Livvie.' He said.

'Please. It's not your fault. Thanks for rescuing me from the clutches of Detective Eager Creeper again.' She smiled. Fitz laughed.

'You don't like him?'

'I just don't like the way he looks at me. It's a bit invasive. That said he's your partner and I know that's important so I will try to like him. For you, I will try.' She linked her fingers with his. Any doubt Fitz had seemed to drain away.

'You're really in this?' he asked her.

'Are you serious? I was a goner the moment I saw you. I mean….have you seen you?' she grinned and laid her head on his shoulder. 'I just wish the evening had ended a little better. I loved being with you tonight.'

Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. 'Me too.' He kissed her head. 'Come on. Let's get you and Sabra packed up. It's getting late.' He started to stand up but she pulled him back to the sofa. He looked at her questioningly.

'Fitz, I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. This is the worst time in my life with the exception of my father's death. I am scared and sad and I feel really guilty that people are dying because of me. But somehow when I look at you I know it will be all right. I know you will make it all right. I don't know how I got so lucky to get you assigned to this nightmare but I am so happy and so grateful that you are here. I just want you to know that I see you and I appreciate you. You are the most amazing, kind hearted, strong, and empathic man I have ever known.' Olivia tried to convey all the gratitude she felt for him through her eyes. 'And you are sexy as hell.´ she giggled as she pulled his lips to hers. She kissed him passionately. When she pulled back and opened her eyes she was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

Fitz felt the tears but he wasn't crying. He was so touched by the woman in his arms. He wanted to be the man she had described. He needed to be the man he saw looking back at him in her eyes. He had to prove he deserved her. 'Livvie. You have meant more to me in the last two days than any other woman as meant to me in my whole life.' He stopped and seemed to have an internal struggle. He sighed and looked at her intently 'Two days may make saying this crazy but I don't care. I love you, Livvie. I'm in love with you.'

Olivia beamed at him. She in that moment was the happiest she had ever been. He was the one she had waited he entire life for her. She started to speak but the words caught in her mouth. She looked down at her hand in his and then returned back to his eyes. As hers spilled over onto her cheeks she whispered 'I've been in love with you my entire life. I've been waiting for you.' Fitz kissed her deeply and they spent an hour making love on her living room floor. By three in the morning they were cuddled up in his bed in Santa Monica fast asleep with Sabra at their feet. They slept soundly knowing they were going to tackle this maniac, this nightmare together because as of that night they were a couple. They were the most powerful force on earth because they were together.

**Here is the latest chapter. How hot is totally naked and concerned Fitz? And how fab is this bolder more open Livvie? She still has her fierceness though so Nick better watch it! So about that last line….I have always thought that when Fitz and Liv are together they are a force stronger than any obstacle that could be thrown at them. Unfortunately they tend to try and do it alone and well we see how that works out for them. I am hoping his latest reconciliation gives us a little more of that Fitz and Liv. If they stick together Cyrus and Mellie don't have a prayer. Am I right? Anyway please review and thank you for all your kind words about the love scene. **


	8. Chapter 8

Fitz's house was a three bedroom, two bath bungalow a few blocks from the beach in Santa Monica. Liv was glad she didn't have to work around him in the bathroom since her process was far more involved than his in the morning. This particular morning was especially stressful because it was the first of the now all day installments of _Guilt and Innocence: Murder of a Pop Star. _ The network had decided to add the suffix for extra drama. The murder of Raven Fields had been the biggest case for the last two years. After delays and false arrests, testimony in the trial of the R&B singer boyfriend accused of killing her was set to begin today. The show had been covering the major events in the case from the initial crime to jury selection. Olivia was quickly becoming a household name and the go to personality for all things Bristow. There was a great deal of pressure on her from the network. GNN was currently number two for cable news and Olivia's coverage of the case had them poised to take over the top spot. That pressure accompanied with the craziness she had found herself in the last few days was starting to take a toll. Her hand shook as she tried to apply some eyeliner. After trying a few more times she just decided to forgo it and let the makeup people at the station finish her up before she went on camera.

'Hey beautiful, are you almost ready?' Fitz walked into the bathroom she was using. It was down the hall across from what Olivia assumed was his son's room. Olivia had set up her clothes and belongings in the other room though she was sleeping with Fitz and Sabra in Fitz's room.

'Yeah, just about.' She said shakily as she looked in the mirror at him. He looked utterly gorgeous standing behind her. He was wearing black dress pants and a sky blue button up shirt that made his eyes sparkle. 'Well, Detective don't you look dreamy.' She smiled softly still looking at him in the mirror. Fitz looked down at himself and then looked at her proudly and smiled.

'I figured I should look like a professional and usually Detectives wear suits. My jacket is out in the living room with my badge and gun. I thought maybe you could help me with my tie? I want to make a good impression at your studio.' He said in an adorably boyish kind of way.

Olivia grinned at him. 'Sure.' She said as she walked past him and toward his bedroom. He walked a couple of steps behind her so he could admire the way she moved in the deep purple pencil skirt she was wearing. 'Detective, you know you are going to have to keep the ass admiring to a minimum at the studio, right?' she sang.

'I don't know what you are talking about Miss Pope.' He smiled as he walked into the room. She was standing at his closet door looking at his ties. She chose a black one with baby blue streaks in it. It matched his shirt perfectly.

'Hmmm Mmmm' she said as she rolled her eyes. She walked over and began to tie his tie for him. He instinctively placed his hands on her hips and looked down at her. She finished the tie and gazed up at him. She pushed up on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the mouth. 'You look good enough to be on camera, sir.' She said dreamily as she pulled away.

'I could get used to this you know?' he replied.

'What's that?' she asked as she retrieved her watch from the dresser and put it on.

'Getting ready in the morning with you. Having you pick out my ties. You know.' He replied somewhat shyly.

Olivia looked at him and smiled. The truth was she could get used to this too. She just didn't want them to get ahead of themselves. There was still a lot they needed to get worked out. 'Fitz, I am already used to this with you. We just need to slow down a little bit. Everything is happening at the speed of light and neither one of us has had the chance to catch up. I meant what I said. I am all in with you but can we just get through today without looking too far ahead? I am a nervous wreck between the show and these killings.'

'Of course, baby. I'm sorry. I am not pressuring you. I just wanted you to know that I like having you here.' He said and turned and walked into the living room. She followed and watched as he put his gun and badge on his belt and put on his jacket. 'You better getting moving if you don't want to be late.'

Olivia went into the room Fitz had started calling her 'trailer' and got her blazer and purse. When she returned to the living room Fitz was putting Sabra's leash on. She set her purse down on the table next to her laptop bag and put on her blazer. Fitz opened the door and turned to her.

'You're stunning, Olivia.' He said simply and walked out the door to put Sabra in the car. He came back in to lock the door and found Olivia standing in the exact same spot with tears in her eyes. 'Hey? What's wrong?' he asked as he moved to her.

'What if I can't do this? What if I am not made for a daily show? This is the biggest case in the country right now and the network has so much riding on me. What if I fail? What if I let everyone down?'

'Livvie…I wasn't ever going to tell you this but…I have been following you since your first broadcast on GNN. I have watched you grow from cub reporter with an endearing innocence to one of the most balanced and fierce television hosts I have ever seen. You're smart and tough and captivating. You were made for television news. This Chad Bristow thing is going to launch you to Walter Cronkite levels. You've got this, Livvie. I know you do.' He told her as he wiped tears from her eyes.

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. 'Thank you, Fitz.' He took her hand and led her out the door, locking it behind him. He opened the passenger side door and helped her climb in. Just as he was about to close it, Olivia stuck her arm out to stop him. She pulled his jacket so he stepped closer into the opened door. 'So you're a fan?' she asked with a smirk.

'I guess….sort of…..well yeah.' He stuttered.

'You are getting so lucky tonight, Detective.' She leaned in and kissed him quickly and then leaned back in her seat and pulled her sunglasses on. Fitz looked at her for a moment and swallowed hard. He closed the door and shook his head as he walked to the driver's side and got in.

'You're such a tease.' He said as he started the car.

'No, I am not. A tease is someone who says they are going to do something and then doesn't. I AM going to do what I just said I was going to do.'

Fitz left Olivia in the makeup chair so he could do rounds with the station's security. The LAPD had assigned uniformed officers to the station as well and one of them was just outside the room where Liv and Abby were getting camera ready.

'Liv! Can we please talk about Detective Hottie McSexy?' Abby gushed as the stylist finished her hair. She was going to have to leave with the crew assigned to the courtroom soon.

'Abby…..' Olivia tried to get her to settle down. She knew it was pointless.

'Spill! I have five minutes before Huck comes and pulls out to the van by my hair.'

'His name is Detective Fitz Grant. He's been on the force twenty years. He is divorced and has a son.'

Abby frowned and glared at Olivia. 'You know that is not what I meant Pope! He's with you twenty four seven right? Anything dishy happen?'

'Abby, GNN may be the wrong network for you. Maybe you should try the Gossip Channel. He's a professional and so am I.' Olivia wanted to get Abby off her back. She wasn't sure she would be able to hide her feelings for Fitz for too long.

'So nothing? You have that gorgeous hunk of delicious with you all day and all night long and you haven't even taken a little taste?'

'Abby, really!'

'Whelan, let's roll!' Huck shouted from the hallway.

'Coming!' Abby yelled back. 'Ok. Well I hope you don't mind if I try and get a little sample. He's just too yummy….' Abby smiled as she gathered her bag.

'Wait…Abby…' Olivia tried to jump out of her chair but the stylist was touch up her hair with a straightener so she couldn't move. 'Damn it!'

'Liv, court starts at ten so we will be going live in about thirty minutes to cover the arrivals. Abby has arrived and they are getting set up. Most of the arrivals will be covered by Abby but we will be cutting back and forth to you as well. Throughout the day we will be going to you for analysis with the majority of it happening on breaks and the hour right after court adjourns for the day. The panel is going to be former L.A DA Paul Kitson for the prosecution's view and for the defense we have Grace Samuels. How are you doing?' Harrison explained.

'I'm good. I am ready.' She smiled at him.

'Ok. Good. Paul and Grace are in with hair and makeup now. You will meet them shortly.' Harrison said and walked away. Olivia took the time to go over her notes. She knew the Bristow case inside and out. She was going to be taking the middle road and approach the case as a juror would. She'd let the lawyers bicker over guilt and innocence. After a few more moments Harrison returned with the lawyers. Each of them got a microphone put on and they went live once the first of the main players arrived.

Olivia sat in a chair next to one of the cameras and waited for Fitz to get Sabra from her new dressing room. She was reading emails on her phone when Sabra placed her face in Liv's lap.

'Hey there girl! Did you have a good day?' Olivia said as she petted Sabra. She looked up at Fitz and smiled. 'I feel like I haven't seen you all day long.' She said to him.

'You were very busy being amazing on TV but I was just off camera with my eyes on you the whole time. You know….for your protection.' He smiled.

'Of course.' She nodded as she stood. 'Let's go home. I am starving.'

'Home?' Fitz raised his eyebrow at her.

'Ugh….come on Detective or you will not be getting lucky tonight.' She said as she turned and walked away with Sabra.

Fitz was sitting on his sofa going over some information Nick had emailed him on what they had found so far in Olivia's case. Unfortunately it wasn't much and he was getting frustrated. He felt confident that she was safe with him but he worried what kind of emotional toll all of this was taking. He knew her heart and knew it was breaking with each death. He wanted to protect her from that.

'Hey? You coming to bed soon?' Olivia asked from behind him.

Fitz turned and found her standing in just a towel from the shower she had just taken. 'Um….yeah….I was just going over this stuff Nick sent me on the case. Can you come here for a second?' Fitz really wanted to take her into the bedroom but he needed to ask her some questions. Olivia moved over to the sofa and sat on his lap.

'What's up?' she said seductively. Fitz shook his head and looked at the names on his computer.

'Do you know any of these names?' He showed her the screen.

'Hmmmm….Fitz Grant sounds familiar.' She giggled.

'Livvie….'

'Other than your name, Nick's, and my own? No. Why?'

'The other three are prints that popped from your door. Nick is chasing them down now. I just thought you may recognize them.' Fitz said as he shut down the laptop and closed it. He set the computer on the end of the couch and wrapped his arms around the woman in his lap. 'You know your friend asked me for my number today.'

'What? Who?' Olivia asked her eyes flashing with jealousy.

'The redhead with the inappropriate mouth.'

'Abby? She didn't!' Olivia's eyes were wide with both jealousy and anger now.

'She did. She said something about wanting to taste me if you weren't going to.' Fitz laughed.

'What did you say?' Olivia squirmed a little. She suddenly felt insecure.

'Well I told her while she was an incredibly attractive woman,' he said as he watched Olivia's face darken. ' who normally I would love to take out,' Fitz smiled as he watched Olivia start fiddling with her watch. 'I am head over heels in love with a woman that is so remarkable that I thank my lucky stars hourly that she chose me.' Olivia looked up at him.

'You said that?' she said as tears welled up in her brown eyes.

'Well something like that. I can't really remember exactly…..' Fitz smiled at her.

'Fitz….' She started but before she could continue his mouth was on hers and her legs were wrapped his waist. After a few moments her towel was gone and her spine was flush with the mattress. Fitz peppered her entire body with kisses. He came back up to meet her lips.

Olivia ran her hand through his hair as she felt him line up to her entrance. She looked him in the eyes and said 'I love you. I am madly and completely in love with you, Fitz Grant. I've never felt like this.'

Fitz leaned in and captured her bottom lip with his teeth. 'Me either, Livvie.' He whispered as he pushed into her.

**Sorry for the delayed update. I got a little busy. I will try and do better. We are getting closer to the killer. I know it may not seem that way but there are things happening. Nick is chasing down some names…..let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tuesday and Wednesday were pretty much the same with regard to the studio and trial coverage. Olivia was really in her arena and the ratings were through the roof. GNN had become the one stop shop for the Chad Bristow trial coverage. The network was thrilled. So far they had been able to keep Olivia's name out of the press with regard to Quinn's murder. At this point the media was making up its own story about what happened to Quinn and her boyfriend and hadn't even tied Carl's death to the others yet. The LAPD was remarkably silent on the subject and Olivia thought that was mostly Captain Young's doing. She was grateful to him for being so protective and allowing her to make the choice of Fitz over Nick and then again with where she was going to stay. After this was all over she owed the man a drink she kept telling herself.

Olivia found herself waiting in the same chair reading emails on her phone while Fitz went to collect Sabra. She skimmed over the names in her inbox. There were several from Harrison, a few advertisements, one from her friend Callie from college, and one from Nick. She was confused and decided to open the one from Nick first.

'Why in the hell would he email me?' she said out loud as she clicked on his name. She immediately shrieked and Fitz came running in with Sabra.

'Olivia?' Fitz said as he moved to her side. She handed him her phone. He read the email.

_Olivia,_

_So you think you are safe and sound with that movie star Detective with you night and day? That may be the case for you but what about everyone else? Have you forgotten the rules? Admit to what you did! What you stole! The longer you wait the more people die. This, my dear Olivia is number four._

_~Me_

Fitz clicked on the attachment and found another photo of a dead body. This time it was a woman. Fitz didn't recognize her. He looked at Olivia who was sitting down blankly petting Sabra. 'Livvie?' he said as he kneeled down to catch her eyes.

'Another one?' She asked as she looked at him.

'I'm sorry, baby.'

'Who is it?'

'I don't know. Can you look at it? See if you know?' Fitz asked her gently. He didn't want to push her. She closed her eyes nodded  
quietly. Fitz handed her the phone. She looked at it and shuddered. It was yet another photo of another mangled and gruesome body. She felt like she was in a horror movie and couldn't get out. She handed the phone back to Fitz.

'Her name is Monica Butler. She was my assistant before Quinn. When I moved over to G&I she went to work with the morning show.' She explained. 'But Fitz that came from Nick.'

'What?'

'Look at the sender. Nick Cavanaugh.' She pointed out to him.

Fitz looked at the email. It did say it was from Nick Cavanaugh but the address was not any of the ones he knew Nick used. 'Finally!'

'What?'

'This isn't from Nick but it is from someone who created an email address in the name of a Los Angeles Police Detective. We can get the information on the IP address and possibly a location without waiting for a warrant. Come on. I need to get to the station. Do you want me to drop you and Sabra off at my place and have a uniform to stay with you?' he asked as he took her hand and Sabra leash and started out of the studio.

Olivia stopped and looked at him. She had tears in her eyes and fear. She was terrified at the thought of him not being with her.

'That was stupid. Of course you don't. I am sorry Livvie. You're coming with me.'

'Do you not want me with you? Am I in your way?' Olivia hadn't missed the sparkle in his eye when he started to put together the email address issue. He was a detective. He wanted to investigate. He wanted to solve the problem. With her he was a glorified bodyguard. She was keeping him from what he does. Olivia felt guilty. Here he was following her around while she did her job and lived her life meanwhile he wasn't getting to do his job or live his life.

'What? Of course I want you with me.' Fitz looked at her. He was confused. Where was this doubt coming from? He faced her as she leaned up against the wall. 'What's wrong, Olivia?'

'I just realized that I am keeping you from what you love. From who you are. You want to be on the pulse of this. You want to be the one that figures this out. You want to be on the front lines. I can tell. I know the feeling. I've turned you into my bodyguard and dog walker when you are this amazing detective. It isn't right. Maybe we should look at the safe house with undercovers again. I can't do this to you. I can't.' She explained sadly.

'Livvie, no. The safe house is not an option.'

'Fitz…'

'Listen to me. There is no way I am going to be capable of doing anything if I don't know you are safe. And right now the only person I trust to keep you safe is me. So no. No safe house. You are not keeping me from anything. I am exactly where I want to be. _You_ are my front lines…..besides watching all of this trial coverage up close and personal has given me a whole other rush. You don't leave my sight. You don't leave me. Got it?' He was standing right in front of her with one of his hands on the wall behind her and the other on her hip. He leaned forward and placed his head on her forehead. 'Got it?'

'Got it.' Olivia said as she wrapped her hands around his middle and pulled her to him. 'You're my hero, Fitz Grant. I hope you know that.'

Fitz smiled broadly down at her and kissed her softly on the lips. 'Come on gorgeous. Let's get out of here.'

Fitz led Olivia and Sabra into what the precinct had dubbed "Pope Central". It was an interrogation room that had all of the information they had collected pinned onto bulletin boards and theories and ideas written out on dry erase boards. Olivia was taken aback at first. Seeing the photos of the victims was not anything she really wanted to revisit but then again she could see the images every time she closed her eyes. Fitz watched as she browsed over the boards.

'I am going to go get some water for Sabra. Do you want anything?' Fitz asked her.

'Some tea?' She replied.

'Tea for the lady and water for the pretty puppy.' He said kissing her neck on his way out. When he returned a few minutes later Liv was still studying the board. He set a bowl of water down in front of a curled up Sabra. 'Livvie, stop looking at all of that. You don't need it in your head.' He handed her the tea.

'Thank you. It's already in my head. Besides maybe a fresh pair of eyes would help.' She replied not taking her eyes of the board.

'Fair enough but if it gets to be too much please let me know baby, ok?' Fitz said. Olivia nodded. After a few more minutes they were joined by Captain Young, Nick, and another gentleman. Olivia automatically pegged him as an IT guy.

'Olivia this is Maurice Whitmore. We call him Mo. He's going to be looking into your email. Anything you get like this you let him know immediately. Grant can contact him for you.' Captain Young said to her.

'Ok. Thank you. Can I ask a couple of questions about what you have here?' Olivia asked.

'Absolutely.' The captain responded.

'Fitz said you were chasing down some people whose fingerprints were on my door. What did you come up with?'

'One was a delivery person who said he'd delivered Italian food to you that night. Another was your neighbor Caroline Stillman. And the last one was for a Dean Holton. He is a messenger that GNN uses to deliver information to reporters and whatnot when they are out of the studio.' Nick read back to her from his notes.

'Why do we have prints on all them?' Fitz asked.

'The delivery guy was arrested a couple years ago on a DUI, the charges were dropped. The neighbor is a teacher at Beverly Elementary so she was printed for that and the messenger was printed because the company he works for makes it mandatory. They do a lot of stuff with the studios.' Nick explained.

Olivia sighed. 'So all dead ends?'

'Yeah pretty much.' Nick answered. He was avoiding her eyes, she assumed he was talked to by the captain after his behavior at her home the other night.

'Ok. Well in looking over your board there are a couple of things that you have missed.' Olivia said confidently.

'Oh really? And what is that Liv?' Nick replied arrogantly.

'First, it's Olivia, Detective. Or Miss Pope if the attitude continues. Secondly I have never had anything sent over to me by messenger from the studio. I live a couple minutes away so either I go and get what I need or Harrison sends an assistant. If Mr. Holton said he had been to my apartment for that reason then he is lying. Why wouldn't you talk to me about any of these people?' Olivia asked angrily.

'Hold on. Cavanaugh you verified these stories without talking to Miss Pope? How did you expect to know what was true?' Captain Young was annoyed.

'The neighbor made sense and Grant confirmed the delivery guy that night. The messenger service is used by GNN. It made sense.' Nick tried to defend himself.

'This guy? Really? You have got to be kidding me with this! Investigation of my case is in the hands of a man that has spent more time staring at my ass than actually investigating the psychopath that is killing people! What kind of kiddie cops and robbers operation is this?' Olivia was furious.

'Excuse me? Listen little Miss Stick up Her Ass, this isn't some five second story you read for the masses. This is actual police work. This is real life. Your pretty little neck is on the line. How about you play well with others and keep your loud mouth closed!' Nick leapt to his feet and yelled at her.

'What did you just call me? Look here Pattinson! I am not some airhead bimbo! I can actually see you for the small minded pretty boy high school quarterback you really are. Stick up my ass? Why? Because I don't want to fuck you? Please! You wouldn't even know how to begin to satisfy someone like me with that pencil think hose you carry around like an anaconda! You're pathetic and you know it!'

Fitz got up between them. 'Ok you two that is enough! Olivia, get Sabra and go wait for me at my desk!' He turned to face her. His eyes were fierce. Olivia opened her mouth to protest. 'Go!' Startled she turned, grabbed Sabra's leash, and walked out the door. Fitz turned his anger toward Nick. 'Captain, can you and Mo please give me a moment with my partner?'

'Sure. When you're done take Olivia home, we will work on this email thing.' Captain Young glared at Nick letting him know that he was not happy either. He and Mo left the room.

'You didn't check out the messenger?' Fitz asked coldly.

'Look Grant. I didn't see the point. The messenger is not the one after the bitch. Besides I didn't really feel like talking to her. I don't know how you deal with her all day and night. She is such a….'

'Don't finish that sentence Nick. This isn't about her. This is about you and your shoddy police work. We are talking about people's lives. That woman has had four people she knows murdered in her name! She's allowed to be a little snippy! You chose to not discuss the messenger with her because you didn't want to deal with her? Fine! Why didn't you tell me so I could? This isn't a game!'

'I didn't tell you because it is not the messenger. The guy is clean!'

'Then how in the hell did his fingerprints get on her front door?'

'How the hell should I know? Maybe she's fucking the guy and afraid to fess up because he is a commoner and she thinks beneath her.' Nick shouted.

Fitz moved forward and stood directly in Nick's face. 'Watch it! One more word like that about her and I will knock your ass to the floor. Here is what is going to happen. I am going to take Olivia home and you are going to go back over every single bit of evidence you have collected and anything I have not seen will be forwarded immediately to me. Seems like you have forgotten how to do this job so now the teacher is going to check your work. Is that clear?' Fitz was stern and solid. He wanted to be sure Nick understood how much he had screwed up.

'Aye aye sir!' Nick said mockingly and saluted. He walked out of the room wildly.

Olivia was seated at Fitz's desk when he came out. He took a few minutes to calm down. Once he got to her she stood up.

'Let's go.' He said to her. Olivia followed him out of the station. Neither one of them said a word in the car on the way home. Once they got back to the house Fitz went into his room and closed the door. Not really knowing what to do Olivia went into her 'trailer' and changed into a pair of teal silk pajama bottoms and a white tank top. She crawled into the bed and Sabra curled up at her feet. She opened up her laptop to try and get some work done but her mind wouldn't focus. Fitz was angry with her and she felt awful. She hadn't meant to lose her temper so severely. She was upset that such a rookie mistake was made and it may have cost Monica her life. Olivia cursed herself. She had promised to try and make nice with Nick and instead went for his jugular in front of Fitz and their captain. Why was she so mean?

'Damn it, Olivia!' she said as she shut the laptop and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. She stared up at the ceiling and knew that she wouldn't be sleeping that night. It had been barely a week and she already couldn't sleep without him. A small knock at the door snapped her out of her pity party. 'Come in.' she said a little too eagerly.

'Hi.' He said as he opened the door.

'Hi.'

'What are you doing?' he asked. Sabra popped her head up when she heard Fitz's voice. She jumped off the bed and went over to him.

'I don't know.' She said quietly.

'Come on.' He nodded his toward the hallway. 'I can't sleep without you.'

'Are you sure? I know you're upset with me.'

'I can't sleep. I need you.' Olivia's heart tugged at the last sentence. She got up and walked into his room. Both Fitz and Sabra followed. Olivia climbed into bed and curled up on her side with her back to Fitz's side of the bed. Fitz shut off the light and got in next to her. At first he laid on his back but after a few moments of not feeling any relief he curled up behind her, spooning her. They both exhaled at the same time when his arm moved over her hip and his hand rested on her stomach.

'I am so sorry, baby. I…' Olivia choked out as tears stung her eyes.

'Shhh…don't apologize. You had a right to be angry. He fell down on the job.'

'But I shouldn't have said what I did. It wasn't fair or necessary. He's your partner and now I have created a situation that may not be able to be fixed. I know how important he is to you. I didn't have the right.' Olivia was crying now. She was so afraid she was already ruining things with Fitz.

'Please don't cry, Livvie. It's a problem, yes. But it's fixable. Nick was just as out of line. It will be fine and even if it isn't, there is no law that says the partner has to be best friends with the girlfriend. '

'Girlfriend?' Olivia asked as she turned over to face him.

He wiped tears from her cheeks with the back of his index fingers. 'Afraid so.' He smiled softly.

'Ok.' She smiled back. He leaned in and kissed her on the nose. 'You aren't mad at me anymore?'

'I wasn't mad, Livvie. I just didn't know what to do about it. I wasn't expecting any of that. Nick I can handle. You? Well let's just say you scared me. You're terrifying for someone so tiny.'

'I'm sorry. I will try and control it.' She said as he leaned in to kiss her.

'Don't try and control anything. I love that fire. I love everything about you.' He kissed her again. 'Now turn around and close those pretty brown eyes. You have to be on camera tomorrow and I can see you're exhausted.' Olivia turned in his arms so her back was to him again. His arm found its way back to her hip and his hand returned to her stomach. She backed up so she could get closer to him. 'Livvie….can you be careful with that thing? You need to sleep but I am still a man. That thing is dangerous.' He pleaded as her ass pushed up against his hardening member.

'I'm not that tired.' She flirted. Fitz groaned and pulled her closer. 'Mmmm…..' she moaned. She felt Fitz's hand start to pull at her silk bottoms. Once he got them down to her knees he ran his hand over her ass.

'No panties?'

'Nope.' She breathed out.

'Good lord woman.' He moaned as he pulled his hardness through the hole in his boxers and pushed into her from behind. 'You are just too good to be true. I could spend the rest of my life being like this with you.' He whispered in her ear.

'Mmmm…..baby. Me too. Oh god! Fitz….oh my god.' He felt so good from this angle that she felt her orgasm building quickly.

'Livvie…damn….ugh…you feel so good. You're so wet.' He moaned. 'I want you to come for me, sweet baby.'

'Yes…oh god….I am so close. Right there Detective…right….' Olivia cried out as she felt the world crash around her. She listened to Fitz moan and then heard his breath hitch. A few seconds later she could feel his warm seed flowing into her. After a few moments she pushed her pants all the way off and curled back into him. She was happy and exhausted. 'I love you.' She whispered as she began to drift asleep.

'I love you, baby. More than you know.' He whispered back as he felt himself following her to sleep.

**This got a little long….sorry! How about that showdown between Nick and Liv? And how about Fitz reading Nick like a child? Do you think there is more to the messenger? And how hot are Liv and Fitz for each other? Let me know how you felt about this one. Thanks for reading! Oh and I am both excited and terrified for tonight's finale! Here's to hoping against hope they make it through and we can say PEACE to Jake finally. **


	10. Chapter 10

It was Saturday. There hadn't been any new developments in Olivia's case so the remainder of the week Olivia and Fitz spent their days at the station and their evenings together at Fitz's house. Over the last week they had fallen into a very comfortable routine. The kind of routine couples share. Olivia didn't feel like a guest and Fitz couldn't remember feeling so complete. They were both happy despite the circumstances that brought them together and they were grateful and amazed they had found one another.

'Baby?' Fitz shouted. Olivia was in the shower and Fitz had just come back from running with Sabra on the beach.

'I am in the shower. How was your run?' she said back. A few seconds later Fitz was pulling the shower door closed behind him.

'It was good. Your dog is a great running partner.' He said as he tilted his head back in the shower stream. Olivia had moved back to give him room.

'Well she certainly loves the attention you give her. I think you have officially taken my place as her favorite human on the planet.' Olivia wrapped her arms around him and laid her face on his back. Fitz rinsed the soap from his eyes and then turned around to face her. Olivia kept her arms where they were but traded his back for his chest. She sighed happily when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

'I don't think that's true. I think we serve different purposes for her.'

'Nope….like every other female on the planet she is smitten with you. It's ok though. I am too.'

'What do you want to do today?' Fitz asked as he ran his hand down her slick back and rested it on her ass.

'We can't just stay like this all day?'

'That would be amazing but I was thinking something that required clothes.'

'Why on earth would I want you to ever put on clothes?' Olivia pulled back and looked at him seriously.

Fitz laughed. 'Is that all I am to you Miss Pope? A piece of meat?'

'Nope. You're my hero. I just prefer my hero naked and wet sometimes.' She smiled at him.

'How about I take you and Sabra to lunch at the Promenade and then we can walk around some?'

'That sounds lovely.'

'Yeah?' he pulled her close.

'Yeah. Let's do it. It's supposed to be beautiful today and I could use a little bit of normal.' She said.

'Perfect.'

One of the things Olivia loved about the beach towns in LA was that they were so dog friendly. Nearly every restaurant would allow you to sit on the patio with your dog. Fitz chose a small bistro whose patio had a gorgeous view of the ocean. It was supposed to be a warm day so Olivia was dressed in lavender spaghetti strapped sundress and matching sandals. Fitz had opted for a plain white t-shirt that hugged his definition perfectly and a pair of khaki knee length shorts. He was wearing a maroon San Francisco Forty-Niners baseball cap. Both were wearing sunglasses.

'You look like a frat boy in that baseball hat, Detective.' Olivia teased.

'Well I guess that makes you a cougar, Miss Pope.'

Olivia gasped. 'How dare you! I am nowhere near forty and everyone knows you can't be cougar until you're forty!'

'Oh….well my apologies. You are correct, you would be a Puma.' Fitz replied.

'Whatever….my point is you look really cute in that baseball hat and I am not the only that noticed.' Olivia smiled as the waiter came over to take their drink order. Fitz ordered a beer and Olivia ordered a glass of white wine. She was typically a red wine drinker but the sun and beach made her crave something lighter.

'Who were you talking about? When you said you weren't the only one who noticed me?' He asked after the waiter went to get their drinks and some water for Sabra who was sound asleep at Fitz's feet.

'Only every woman in here. You really don't know the effect you have do you?' she asked somewhat shocked.

'I don't know what you mean.'

'Wow. Well let's just say as I watch every woman in here check you out, I know I lucky I am to be the one sitting here with you.'

'Well thank you. That was sweet of you to say, baby. Even if it's untrue.' He laughed. The truth was he had noticed every single person since they had walked in. He was always on guard with Olivia. He was grateful she hadn't picked up on it. Fitz had over the last few days tried to keep things as light and normal as possible. She was having nightmares almost every night. Sometimes they woke her but most of the time she would just whimper in her sleep and toss and turn. The only thing that would calm her would be for Fitz to pull her to his chest and stroke her hair. After several moments she would settle down and sleep soundly. Fitz could see the lack of rest was taking its toll and she'd mentioned on Friday that they had to apply extra makeup to hide the blackness that was under her eyes before Harrison would put her in front of the camera. Olivia had been playing that she was fine but Fitz could see she was starting to crumble. More than anything he wanted to save her from that.

'So is this our first date?' Olivia asked sheepishly.

'What?' he asked.

'Well we kind of jumped into this thing and we haven't really been out anywhere together. I just want to have an answer when someone asks me about our first date.' Olivia explained.

'Oh….I see…no this is not our first date. This is just lunch.' He smirked at her.

'Okay.' Liv was slightly confused but didn't explore the topic further. The waiter came and took their food order. Olivia excused herself to go to the ladies room. She stood in front of the mirror and didn't recognize herself. She was exhausted. She had been having nightmares. She couldn't sleep unless she was tightly being held by Fitz. At first his presence worked and then if he was simply touching her she could sleep without the dreams but over the last couple of nights it had escalated so that she had needed to be nearly on top of him to get a good night's sleep. She felt terrible. There was no way he was resting well with all of her tossing and turning but every morning she'd wake up wrapped tightly in his arms and she knew he pulled her there. She never fell asleep that way. He hadn't said a word about the nightmares but she knew he knew. 'Oh Liv time to get it together.' She said to herself out loud. She applied some lip gloss and left the restroom. She was heading back out to the patio when a man approached her.

'Excuse me? Aren't you that reporter? You're covering the Chad Bristow case right?' the man asked. He seemed friendly. She raised an eyebrow at him. Men his age weren't exactly the demo for Chad Bristow or his trial. 'Olivia right? Olivia Pope?'

'Yes.' She smiled uneasily. Something seemed off. She didn't feel unsafe because the restaurant was full and she was in the middle of the room but her senses were raised. She was alarmed.

'Wow. My wife will never believe I met you. She watches you every day. She loves all that true crime stuff. Could I take a picture with you? Please? It will make her so happy.' The man asked.

'Um….sure.' Olivia agreed. The man turned to a patron and asked if she would take the photo. She agreed and stood up. Olivia and the man took a couple of steps back and stood next to each other. The woman gave them a countdown and then took the photo with the man's phone. They thanked the woman and she returned to her seat.

'Thank you so much! My wife will be thrilled.' The man said to her.

'No problem. Have a great day.' Olivia said as she turned to walk back to the patio. She got to the door and started to push it open. Fitz saw her and stood. Suddenly the man was back at Olivia's side. She turned her head quickly and was startled at the man's closeness.

'One last thing if you don't mind Olivia?' he said.

Olivia stood with the door opened. 'Yes?'

'Number five will happen soon if you don't do as you have been told! And trust me Livvie; this one will be very close to home. Choose wisely!' He then quickly jutted his hand into her side. Something pricked her and she pulled back and gasped. Fitz was at her side but the man was gone. Olivia's eyes darted around the restaurant but didn't see him.

'Livvie?' Fitz said to her. 'Are you all right? Who was that?' he asked her.

'Fitz he…I can't…..' Olivia's breathing became inconsistent. She felt lightheaded and everything around her started to blur. 'He poked me with something.' She said and then collapsed into Fitz's arms.

'Livvie? Livvie….'

Olivia opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the hospital but why? She turned her head and saw a visibly shaken Fitz standing over her.

'Baby? Livvie. Oh god you scared me.' He said as he peppered her face with kisses.

'Fitz? What happened?' she asked.

'Some guy approached you at the door out to the patio and he pricked you with something. The doctor's said it was some sort of anesthetic. It caused you to lose consciousness. But otherwise it's safe. Do you know who that man was? By the time I got to you he was gone and you passed out before I could look for him.' Fitz said to her as he stroked her hair. He was so relieved. When she went down he had never been so scared. He thought he was going to lose her on the patio. He didn't tell her but the anesthetic had been potent and caused her heart to stop. He had to perform CPR on her until the paramedics arrived.

'He stopped me on my way out and asked for a picture. He said his wife was a fan. We took the picture and then I went to go back out to you. He was suddenly next to me and he told me that I needed to what I was told or the fifth victim would be closer to home.' She repeated the man's words. She was scared. Who did he mean? 'Fitz, where is Sabra?'

'Harrison came and picked her up when we got here. The hospital wouldn't let her in.'

'I want to leave. I want to go get her. Please. Fitz, I want her with me. He said the next victim would be closer to home. She's all I have. Without here I am all alone.' Olivia got up and started to get dressed. She was in a panic.

'Livvie. Calm down…you need to sit down. You just woke up from a poison being injected into you. You need to wait for the doctors.'

'NO! I need you to take me to get my dog and then I need you to take us home. That is what I need!' Olivia was shouting. Fitz looked at her and his heart broke. She was completely beside herself. He wasn't going to be able to talk her down.

'Ok. Ok. Just please slow down and let me help you.'

Fitz helped Olivia get dressed and watched as she signed her discharge papers. They had picked up Sabra and were back at his place within an hour. Olivia sat on the sofa with Sabra's head in her lap. She looked so sad and small sitting there. He just wanted to help her but he didn't know how. Captain Young and Nick had gone to the restaurant to question the employees and see if they had video cameras.

'Hey? Why don't you two go into the bedroom? You've had a long day and you need to sleep.' Fitz said to her.

She looked up at him and nodded. She stood up and called for Sabra to follow her. Fitz watched as Olivia stripped down to just her pink cotton panties and crawled into bed. Sabra curled up next to her and Olivia wrapped her arm around her. Fitz watched for a moment when his phone rang. He stepped into the kitchen.

'Grant?'

'Grant, the restaurant had video we went over it and saw the man that approached Olivia. We went back and looked and the tapes from her apartment the night the photo of victim number three was delivered.' Nick was on the other line speaking quickly.

'Ok?'

'The man that approached Olivia today is on the tapes from her place that night. The way the cameras were lined up we couldn't see if he approached her door or not. But we did see what apartment he did enter. He went into her neighbor's place. The school teacher whose prints were on Olivia's door, Caroline Stillman. I am heading over there now with the captain. Do you want to meet us?'

'No. I need to stay with Olivia. She is really shaken up and I don't want to leave her.' Fitz explained.

'I can send a uniform so she isn't alone.' Nick said.

'No, it's fine. She needs me here. Just let me know what you find out.' Fitz said and hung up his phone. He walked back into his bedroom and watched Olivia for a moment. He realized his priorities had changed. Three weeks ago he would have jumped at the opportunity to go with Nick to talk to Ms. Stillman but there is nothing on the planet that would pull him from her side right now. She was everything that mattered. He crossed the room and took off all of his clothes except his boxer briefs and crawled into the bed. Sabra immediately moved down to the foot of the bed. Fitz pulled Olivia's tiny body to him. She sighed and curled up to him with one leg and one arm draped over him and her head on his shoulder.

'Sabra is not all you have, Livvie. I will never let you be alone. You have me sweet baby.' He said softly to her.

'Promise?' she whispered back.

'That's a promise.' He pulled her close and felt her relax and fall asleep. After a few moments he followed.

**So next chapter is going to be ALL fluff. After that ridiculousness that took place last night I am going to take some artistic liberties and NOT have MY Fitz and Liv make decisions that make absolutely NO sense. God I hope Shonda has a plan. I feel like Tony Goldwyn's brilliantly directed episode was wasted and that's not cool! I am actually glad we have the summer off. Anyway let me know what you think of the chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

'Anything with the Stillman woman?' Fitz asked Captain Young. He had gotten up early and was surprised he hadn't heard from either Nick or the captain overnight. Olivia was still sleeping so he moved to the kitchen to make his call. He didn't want to wake her. It was the first night in a week that she had slept without a nightmare. Granted she never moved from the spot on his chest where she had fallen asleep but he didn't care. He just wanted her to feel safe and if the only way for that to happen was Olivia sleeping practically on top of him all night that's what he would do.

'Cavanaugh and I are sitting on her place now. She wasn't home and hasn't been back yet.' The captain explained.

'Ok. Just keep me posted.'

'How is she holding up after yesterday?'

'She's all right. She's tough but it's taking its toll. She is barely sleeping. I can tell she is afraid.' Fitz explained. 'I am going to take her out of the city for the day. The Bristow is on some break tomorrow so she doesn't have to be at the studio. I will have my phone so call me with any updates.'

'Grant, I know it's too late to remind you she is a witness but watch yourself. Your job is to keep her safe.' Captain Young had picked up on their connection when he first saw them interact. It was against policy but the captain didn't see the point in reprimanding Fitz over it. He'd only risk losing his best detective. He could see that if it came down to her or the job, Olivia Pope would win without a doubt.

'It is too late but I appreciate you looking out. She's safe with me.'

'I will call you once we have a lock on the school teacher.'

'Thanks. Bye Captain.' Fitz hung up his phone and poured himself some coffee. He looked out his back window at the waves washing in. He was so lost in thought he didn't know she was there until a pair of mocha colored arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled when he felt her small warm body against his back.

'The bed gets lonely without you, Detective.' She whispered on his back sleepily. He turned in her embrace. He looked down at her face. She looked young and fresh faced. He was constantly stunned at her beauty. He moved her hair out of her face and smiled.

'I didn't want to wake you.' He said.

'Hmm….well I appreciate that.' She pulled him closer. She didn't know why but she woke up desperate for him.

'Are you ok?' Fitz asked her. He felt her nod her head. He knew she wasn't being honest but he didn't want to push her. 'So I was thinking you don't have to be at the studio tomorrow right?' Olivia pulled back and looked up at him.

'Right.'

'My family has a condo down in Orange County. I was thinking we pack up Sabra and head down there. The condo is in a compound and there is a pretty decent yard for Sabra to play in. No one knows about it. There is tight security. Several celebrities own condos in the complex. Sabra will be safe and sound at the condo while you and I channel our inner twelve year olds and go play at Disneyland. What do you think?'

'Disneyland?' she asked. 'I love Disneyland, Fitz! I haven't been in years. Yes!'

Fitz laughed. She reacted like an actual twelve year old. 'Good. Go get ready. Oh and pack something nice. I am going to take you out to dinner at my favorite place in Newport.' He told her. She turned to go pack. She stopped suddenly and turned to look at him. 'She will be fine, Livvie. One of my neighbors is Kobe. NO one gets too close to his place without the entire Newport Beach Police Department being dispatched. I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't completely sure Sabra would be fine.'

'Ok. I just need an hour.' She smiled and ran into her 'trailer' to pack.

A little over an hour later they were heading down the 405 freeway down to Newport Beach. They chatted about their individual experiences at Disneyland. Fitz being a Southern California native he had been more times than he could count and Liv being from the East Coast had grown up going to Disney World. She confessed that when she first moved to LA she went to Disneyland eight times in one year. As they turned into the complex, Olivia was shocked. She was expecting something small but these condos were more like mansions. He pointed out some of the celebrity owned places as they drove to his. Once they had unloaded everything from the car Fitz gave Liv and Sabra a quick tour. It was almost ten and he wanted to get to park. So Olivia got Sabra situated with food and water and showed her how to use the doggy door that went out to the yard in the back. They were back in the car pretty quickly.

'So your family just keeps this place for "staycations" or something?' Olivia asked.

'Not really. I am the only one that actually uses it. It was my mom's getaway. She was an actress. She moved to LA from Kansas so she would often tire of the city and come down here to get away. The complex has been remodeled like six times and my dad always made sure she kept the place and the necessary modifications were made. When she got sick she made me promise I would keep it and take Justin and Mellie down here for vacations. I was always a momma's boy so I promised even though we both knew there was no way Mellie and I would make it.' He explained. Olivia noticed a small tear escape his eye. She put her hand on his thigh. 'Anyway I know she would be really happy I brought you here. My mother would have loved you Livvie.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. She loved gutsy, beautiful, brilliant women. She loved women that were like her. My mother was self-made. She literally walked off the farm onto movie screens. She fought for every roll. She hated entitled women. Women that didn't want to work for what they wanted. This is why she never liked Mellie. Mellie comes from a lot of money. She was on the pageant circuit. Mom tried to hide it but like you she had a very hard time hiding her disdain for others. My mother probably would have had a very similar reaction to Nick as you did.' He smiled. 'Sometimes you remind me so much of her. Your strength and bravery…..it's just like hers. When she got sick we really thought she would beat it. And she did for a long time. When the diagnosis came in the doctors gave her six months. She held out for six years. She was the most amazing woman I have ever known. '

'She sounds amazing. How long ago did she pass?' Olivia asked softly. Her hand hadn't moved.

'About three years ago. What's your mom like? She is still in Boston right?' he wanted to change subject.

'Yep. My mother is the opposite of me. She is sweet and humble and calm. She's encouraged every single thing I have ever wanted to do. We look almost exactly alike. It's strange when I look at photos of her, I'd swear it was me. But then when I look into her eyes it reminds me that is all Vivian Pope. She carries this kindness in her eyes. My mother is incredibly kind. My eyes have held sadness since my dad died. I know it. I acknowledge it. Well at least they used to. They haven't been sad lately.' She looked at him

'So your mother is a knockout too?'

'Watch it Grant! That's my mama.' Olivia smiled. 'She's going to adore you.'

'Oh really? Does that mean you want to take me home to your mother?' he teased.

Olivia turned in her seat and looked at him with very serious eyes. 'Listen to me Fitz. This….you and me…it's happening. It's real. I meant what I said. I have been waiting for you. So yes, when all of this craziness is over and I can take you home to Boston, I am going to. You are going to meet my mother and my brother. You are going to see where I grew up. The studio I danced in. The places I had my first date and my first kiss. The ice cream parlor Ricky Adams broke my heart in when I was sixteen. The cemetery where my father is. You are going to make love to me in my childhood bedroom. All of it. We are doing all of it. I want you to know and experience everything about me. I love you. That is never going to change. It's as they say meant to be.' She said. They had been parked in the Disneyland lot for a few minutes but neither moved. Fitz let Olivia's words wash over him. She was handing him her future and he wanted her to know he wanted it.

'Livvie….' His voice caught. Tears welled up in his eyes. Olivia shook her head. She reached up and held his face in her hands and smiled.

'Come on Grant! I want a churro and I want to ride Space Mountain. Let's shelf all the serious talk for the afternoon and go have fun. Ok?'

He kissed her softly and nodded. They got out of the car and headed into the park hand in hand. It was a warm May day so they both opted for shorts and flip flops. Olivia wore a coal tank top with her tan linen shorts. Her flip flops match her shorts while her sunglasses were the same color of as her top. The coral color made her skin glow and Fitz wondered how he would keep his hands off her all day. He was wearing black shorts and a light blue t-shirt. He wore a white A's baseball cap to keep the sun off his face.

Once they got in Olivia insisted they ride the Tea Cups first. It was a tradition she had started with her friend Callie when she first moved to California. While he wasn't typically a fan of this particular ride, Olivia's laughter as they spun around was changing his mind. He followed her around the park as they rode every ride from Pirates of the Caribbean to Indiana Jones to Alice in Wonderland. Olivia was carefree and happy and so was Fitz. He was still on guard and made sure he paid attention to who was around her but he was happy. At around six, Fitz had to convince a very reluctant Olivia to leave. He wanted to take her to dinner and they need to freshen up. She sat quietly in the car.

'Are you pouting?' Fitz teased.

'No…well not really. That was so much fun! Did you have fun?' she asked.

'I absolutely had fun. I don't think you stopped smiling the entire day. Well at least until I told you we had to go.'

'I know. I am sorry about that. I guess I forgot I am not a little kid. Next time we stay until fireworks though. Don't plan any dinners! Deal?'

Fitz laughed. She was too adorable to be taken seriously even though she was dead serious. 'Deal.' He pulled into the garage. 'Our reservation is for eight so that gives you about an hour.'

Olivia nodded as she walked in. Sabra greeted the happily at the door. 'I will use the other bathroom. You use the one in the master.'

Olivia decided on her mint green dress. It was a halter that showed a respectable amount of cleavage. It was tight around her middle and ended mid-thigh. She paired with white heels and an emerald earring and necklace set her mother had given her for her birthday a few years ago. She decided to wear her hair down and straight. She took one last look and smiled to herself has she checked the back of the dress. Her back was fully exposed, she knew Fitz would have a hard time keeping his hands off her ass but she didn't care. She finished the soft makeup she had applied with some nude lip gloss and grabbed her white wrap from the bed. Even though the day was warm she knew it would be chilly at the beach. She put her phone in her white handbag and walked out. As she descended the stairs Fitz was coming in from the back with Sabra. She stopped to watch him. He looked gorgeous. He was wearing charcoal grey pants and a matching suit jacket. Under the jacket was a white button down shirt but the first few button weren't fastened. She could see a tiny bit of his soft chest hair showing.

'Livvie baby? We got to go soon. Are you almost ready?' He had walked into the kitchen to fill Sabra's water bowl. He hadn't noticed her on the steps. He walked back out.

'I'm right here, Fitz.' She said from her spot on the steps.

Fitz turned and looked at her. She giggled as she watched his mouth fall open. She finished walking down the stairs and stopped in front of him.

'Livvie…' he breathed out.

'You look gorgeous, Fitz. Really gorgeous.' Liv smiled at him.

'Um….th…thank you.' Fitz inhaled sharply. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was a vision in green. 'Baby, you're exquisite. I've never seen anything like you in my life.'

'Thank you.' She blushed. 'Shouldn't we go?' He nodded and she turned to go into to the garage.

'Sweet Jesus!' He blurted out.

'What?' Olivia turned startled.

'Are you trying to kill me?'

'What?'

'Your dress is missing the back, Olivia. How am I supposed to get through dinner?'

Olivia shrugged. 'I don't know what you are talking about but I am hungry so can we go?'

'You may be the devil.' He said as he followed her into the garage.

'Right now? No. Later? You have no idea!' she smirked as she climbed into the car.

Fitz stood motionless for a moment and then shook his head as he walked to the driver's side of the car. _What have you gotten yourself into, Grant?_ He thought. He knew he was in serious trouble tonight. The woman to his right….his woman, had a twinkle in her eye, one he had never seen before. He swallowed hard and started the car.

'This is going to be one hell of a first date.' He said as Olivia laughed.

**Ok y'all the next chapter will be dinner and what happens after dinner. I decided we deserved two chapters of fluff and sexy time, after the last five minutes of Thursday's show. I just love these two. They are so cute I can't stand it! Oh and to answer two specific questions: 1) I am not British but curious as to why you thought I might be. And 2) don't worry I do not kill or harm puppies in my stories. Sabra is the safest being in this story. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

The restaurant was small and intimate. It had maybe fifteen tables that were covered in white tablecloths and had candles on them to set the mood. Olivia could tell it was the kind of place that survived on the loyalty of the locals. Neither Fitz nor Olivia noticed all of the attention they attracted when walking in. Oblivious to the light they were giving off. After they had sat down and ordered Fitz began to take notice. It was mostly because he was surveying the room. He noticed how many eyes….male eyes were on Olivia. It made him equal parts jealous, uneasy, and proud.

'Well Miss Pope, you certainly have a fan club.' He commented. Olivia raised her eyebrow and glanced around.

'Stop it. People are just starting because I walked in here with such a strong and delectable man. It's envy you're seeing Fitz.'

He laughed and shook his head. Her compliments always embarrassed him. Fitz was not unaware of his attractiveness but something about the way Olivia talked about it and the way she looked at him made him fell virile and sexy. Another one of the many super powers Olivia Pope possessed.

'This was a really good idea. I needed to get away from the madness. Thank you.' Olivia said.

Fitz reached across the table and covered her small hand with his very large one. 'Don't thank me Livvie. I want to make you happy. I want to see you smile. I know the last couple of weeks have been a nightmare. I know you needed a break. Besides I owed you a real first date.'

'Well Detective Grant I do have to say this is the greatest first date I have ever been on.' She replied as she laced her fingers through his. 'Tell me about your son.'

'What would you like to know?'

'Well everything. We have been for all intents and purposes been living together for two weeks now and you haven't really said anything about him. I know his name is Justin and I know he is ten but that's all I know.'

Fitz smiled. Olivia genuinely wanted to know about his son and it touched him. 'He is kind of an enigma to me to be completely honest. He is very quiet which is not like me or Mellie. He is very smart and athletic. In fact the only time he is loud is on the football field. He plays quarterback for a youth league. He is very talented in that position. Mellie and I have not had the easiest of relationships since the divorce. I try to be as civil as possible but sometimes she makes it extremely difficult. It's been hard on Justin.' Fitz explained.

'I am sure it is. It's hard to be away from a parent.' Liv said.

'Custody has been a touchy subject since Justin was about seven. Mel was going through boyfriends like water and I don't think it is the best situation for him. He needs stability but that isn't really something I am able to provide either. This job is unpredictable and the hours are irregular. So for now it's for the best that he is with her. I hope it won't always be this way.'

'What do you mean?' Liv asked.

'I mean I hope that someday I can provide my son with a home. Somewhere he feels safe and loved and important.'

'You don't think he feels that way now?'

'I don't know. I hope so. I just want my son to have a more traditional upbringing. I want him to have siblings and a home with two people that love him and each other.' Fitz looked at her intently.

'So you want more children?' Olivia asked cautiously.

'I wouldn't be against it. Let's just leave it at that.' He smiled noting the change in her demeanor. 'Livvie, tell me more about this childhood bedroom fantasy you have.'

Olivia gasped and then giggled as the waitress returned with their food. They spent the rest of the time at dinner talking and laughing. The conversation stayed light and they enjoyed being together. After dinner Fitz convinced Olivia to walk around the small Newport area. It was mostly restaurants and beach shops but it was charming and lively. The held hands and strolled down the street. They passed a small bar and the music caused Olivia to stop.

'Fitz….' She looked up at him with mischief in her eyes.

'Yeah?'

'It's karaoke!'

'No.'

'Oh come on! I love karaoke.' She pleaded.

'Livvie….'

'Please? Pretty please?'

Fitz rolled his eyes and sighed. He couldn't deny her anything. If she asked him to build her a castle the size of Birmingham Palace he would start right away. 'Ok.' He smiled at her. She squealed and pulled him inside. The bar was a typical beach bar with a beach motif. There were surfboards and seashells on the walls. Fitz and Liv took two stools at the bar. The place was packed for a Sunday night. Fitz ordered a scotch on the rocks while Liv opted for a dirty martini. Fitz watched as Liv sang along with the man currently belting out Maroon 5's _This Love _rather poorly.

'So what are you going to sing?' he asked her.

'I never said I was going to sing.' She answered.

'Then why did you bring me in here?'

'Because I like to watch.'

'You like to watch drunken people butcher perfectly good songs?'

'It's called fun, Grant. Maybe you should give it a try?' Olivia rolled her eyes.

'Oh….so you think I don't know how to have fun?'

'I think you don't know how to have unconventional fun.'

'Oh really? Give me that thing!' he motioned to the large binder that was sitting on the other side of her. She looked at it and then back at him.

'You're going to sing?'

'Yep. Hand it over please.'

Olivia watched him for a second to see if he was joking when she realized he wasn't she reached over and handed him the binder. She watched as he thumbed through it. He found what he was looking for and walked over to the woman that was hosting the event. He came back over and took his seat.

'Fitz? What did do?' she asked.

'What do you mean? You challenged me to have 'unconventional' fun so I put it in a song.' He explained.

'But….can you sing?' she was nervous. She really didn't want to be embarrassed.

'I guess you will just have to wait and see.' He smirked at her and sipped his cocktail. Olivia furrowed her brow and then shook her head. She did this to herself and she would have to deal with the consequences.

'How bad can you be right?' Liv shrugged.

'How bad, indeed?' He grinned.

They sat and listened to singer after singer. Some of them were quite good especially a woman who had sang _Always Be My Baby_ by Mariah Carey. Most however were quite horrible. The current singer was an extremely drunk college guy that was tearing Usher's _Yeah_ apart. Olivia winced at every missed note and Fitz just laughed. 'If you follow this guy you will be golden regardless of how bad you are.' She said to Fitz. The song ended and the crowd clapped politely.

'Ok next up we have Fitz.' The host said over the microphone.

'Guess it's my lucky day. I will try not to embarrass you too badly.' Fitz smiled and walked up to take the microphone from the host. Olivia couldn't see the screen so she was still in the dark as to what song he was singing. The first couple of notes started and Olivia dropped her head. _Oh my god._ She thought. _He is going to ruin this song for me._ Fitz noticed her reaction and just smiled. He opened his mouth and began to sing:

**_I'm... I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is all right with me...  
'Cause you... make me feel so brand new...  
And I... want to spend my life with you..._**

Olivia's head snapped up and her eyes widen. _What the hell?_

**_Let me say that since, baby  
Since we've been together  
Ooo...  
Loving you forever  
Is what I... need...  
Let me... be the one you come running to...  
I'll... never be untrue..._**

Olivia's breath hitched. She was mesmerized. He could sing. He could really sing. She locked eyes with him and saw his lip curve in a smirk. He was amused. He didn't give her any indication he was good. He had decided to show her rather than tell her. Besides he wouldn't have missed the look on her face for anything in the world.

**_Why, somebody, why people break-up  
Ohhh, turn around and make-up  
I just can't deceive  
You'd... never do that to me... (would you, baby?)  
Stayin' around you is all I see_**

Fitz kept his eyes on Olivia who was nervously shifting in her chair. He wasn't sure why. He licked his lips and began to walk toward her. He needed to get closer to make sure she was ok.

**_Let's, we oughta stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad... Come on_**

Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
And if you mess with me, you can't set me free

Olivia concentrated on her breathing. She was so aroused by him and she was having a very hard time containing. He was getting closer to her and she started to panic. She felt like she was going to come out of her skin.

Fitz realized as he got closer to her that Olivia was fine. She wasn't nervous. She was turned on. He was turning her on with his voice. Fitz raised his eyebrow at this new found control he had over her. He contemplated moving back to where he could see the screen but decided against it. He knew the words by heart and he wanted to serenade her. He had actually chosen the song for that reason but the unexpected influence it had made him want to get right up close and do so. He was to going to enjoy this.

**_Woman let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
And if you mess with me, you can't set me free_**

Olivia felt light headed. He was right in front of her. He was singing to her. The look in his eyes was pure emotion. She could tell he meant every word that was coming out of his mouth. She nervously crossed and uncrossed her legs. She was sweating and her mouth felt dry. She grabbed her martini and finished it in one gulp. She stopped breathing has he rested his hand on her bare knee. Olivia's heart was racing and she felt the familiar heat rest between her legs. She needed to get out of here.

**_Woman let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
And if you mess with me, oh woman, don't go away_**

Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad

Fitz finished the song and the crowd erupted in applause. He stood with a sexy grin in front of Olivia. Before he could turn to give the microphone to the host, she was on him. Olivia had literally leapt from her bar stool, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He stumbled back a bit at the surprise of her but adjusted quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist so she didn't fall and kissed her back. After a moment he pulled away. 'Livvie, I have to give the microphone back.'

Olivia opened her eyes and licked her lips. 'You do that. I am paying our tab and then we are leaving. If I don't get you alone in the next thirty seconds I don't know what is going to happen.'

Fitz swallowed hard and placed her down. They each moved quickly in their opposite directions. After another minute they met up at the door.

'Livvie….' Fitz struggled getting the door to the condo open. Olivia was insatiable in the car. She was touching and kissing him the entire drive home. Luckily they were only a few blocks from the restaurant. Fitz wasn't sure she would make it. Fitz got the door open and they stumbled in. Once the door closed Olivia pushed him up against it. Sabra ran over to them. Olivia began kissing Fitz's neck. She dropped her purse and wrap on the floor and then went to work on getting Fitz's jacket off.

'Sabra….go.' Olivia said breathlessly. Sabra whined a little but went over and laid down near the sofa. Olivia got Fitz's jacket off and then went to work on the buttons. Becoming impatient she pulled the shirt open sending buttons shooting all over the room.

'Livvie…' Fitz pulled away but her mouth was on his again. Her tongue was demanding entrance into his mouth.

'I will buy you a new one.' She got out. She shoved the shirt off of him and started to go for his pants. He stopped her. He pushed her skirt up and then picked her up and wrapped her legs around him. He then started up the stairs. 'Fitz, I need you right now.'

'Baby, I need you too. It's just a few more feet to the bedroom.' He was shocked at how eager she was. If he had known singing to her would invoke this kind of reaction he would have sang to her every day. Once they got to the bedroom their clothes were tossed about quickly. They fell onto the bed with Olivia on top. Their kisses became more hurried and passionate. Olivia sat up and looked at Fitz. She was so desperate for him she couldn't breathe. She moved down so she was on her knees just above his waist. Fitz ran his hand from her neck to her stomach. 'I love you so much, Livvie.' She smiled and lowered herself onto his hard member.

They both gasped at the connection. Once he was fully seated inside her Olivia began to move slowly. Fitz's hands found her hips to help with the rhythm. Olivia rode Fitz slowly for what seemed like hours. Her cries filled the room as she came twice from the positioning. Fitz was completely enamored by the look on her face as the wave of her orgasms hit her body. After the second one Fitz took control. He rolled them over and once Liv was on her back he flipped her so she was lying on her stomach. Olivia whimpered at the lack of contact. Fitz ran his hand over her bare ass and then took her hips in his hands guiding her to her knees. Once she was up on all fours he pushed her back so her weight was on her forearms and her back was angled down. 'Baby, please….' She begged. Fitz entered from behind. Olivia cried out loudly as he started pounding into her. Fitz was groaning as watched her ass bounce against his pelvis.

'Oh Livvie…..you are so sexy baby. This ass….mmmm' he ran his hands across her bottom again and gave it a small slap.

'Fitz!' She called out. 'Again baby!' Fitz followed her direction and slapped her ass a little harder this time. 'Yes! Oh god….I'm….oh baby.' She whined. He could fell her walls start to shake again but this time he was right with her.

'Yeah baby. Come for me. Come for me baby.' He breathed out.

'Yes…oh god…..oh my god…Fitz…..Ahhhhh.' Olivia grabbed the pillow in front of her as she came. Fitz pushed into her a couple of times before his own orgasm took over.

'Ohhhh god…Livvie…..' He moaned as he spilled into her. He collapsed onto her back. 'Whoa Livvie. Wow.' They stayed in this position until their breathing returned to normal. Fitz separated from her and laid on his back. Olivia curled up to him with her head on his shoulder and her arm draped over his chest. Fitz kissed the top of her head and began to rub circles on her back. 'That was…..unbelievable.'

'Right?! You are so incredible baby. I have never felt anything like you in my life.' She said. 'Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?'

'Hey, if I had known that it would do this to you….believe me I would have told you the first day I met you.'

Olivia laughed. Fitz pulled her closer. They both were exhausted from the day's events. He could feel her start to relax.

'Thank you for today Fitz. It was the best first date ever.' She smiled against his chest.

'You're welcome Livvie. It's just the beginning. If you'll let me I will spend the rest of my life taking you on fun and romantic adventures.'

'I love you. I am so happy I found you.' Olivia whispered.

'I love you too, Livvie.' Fitz replied and felt himself give into sleep. Olivia followed. They slept wrapped in one another's arms. They were content and in love. After a couple of hours Fitz was startled awake by Olivia sitting straight up in the bed.

'He called me Livvie.' She said.

'What?' Fitz was tired and groggy. He wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

'The man at the restaurant. The one who pricked me. He called me Livvie. The only people that have ever called me that are you and my father. Fitz, he called me Livvie.'

**So I may have gotten a little carried away with the sexy time but whatever. Wasn't their date night fun? It's nice to see Fitz and Liv have fun right? Lord knows we never get it on the show. Don't worry, I will not be killing Olivia's mother either. I know some of you are concerned about that. Mom and Sabra will live. Also I picked AL Green's Let's Stay Together for purely selfish reasons. 1) I love that song and 2) how sexy would Tony Goldwyn be singing that song? Anyway let me know what you think of the chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

Fitz found Olivia sitting on the sofa downstairs alone. After her realization about the man that had drugged her at the restaurant, Fitz convinced her that there wasn't anything that could be done that night and soothed her back to sleep. Apparently he hadn't soothed her enough. It was just before five am and the sun wasn't even up yet. Liv sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was staring blankly at the wall and hadn't heard Fitz approach her.

'You know it is quite startling to reach for your soft, sexy, naked girlfriend only to end up with an armful of fur and Milkbone breath.' He said quietly as to not startle her. Fitz leaned over the back of the sofa and looked at her.

Olivia lifted her eyes to meet his. She smiled softly and reached her hand up to cup his cheek. 'I couldn't sleep.'

'Why didn't you wake me?'

'One of us needs to be rested.' She teased.

'I am worried about you, Livvie. This can't go on. You can't keep functioning on cat naps, baby.' Fitz moved to the sofa and pulled her against him as he leaned back and stretched his legs out on the sofa.

'Fitz, the dreams are getting worse.'

'I know. Maybe if we talk them about them we can figure it out and you can sleep.'

Olivia pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them. Fitz was naked and she was just wearing her short silk robe. She laid back on him and he wrapped his arms around her. His hands undid the tie on her robe and opened it so he could touch her skin. He started to make small circles on her stomach. It was incredibly comforting to her. 'There's no real storyline. There are just flashes of blood and mangled bodies, and then voices. Last night I heard the man from the restaurant saying _'Number five will happen soon if you don't do as you have been told! And trust me Livvie; this one will be very close to home. Choose wisely!'_ That's when I realized he called me 'Livvie'. I fell back asleep but then the dream was back. Only this time it was just him saying 'Livvie' over and over again. The same carnage but set to the sound of some stranger using the nickname that the two most important men in my life gave me.' She explained.

'You're sure there has never been anyone else that has called you that? Even in passing?' Fitz asked her.

'I am sure. Just you and my dad.' She turned his arms to face him. His hand moved under her robe and rested on the small of her back. He looked at her and what he saw scared him. The light that made her his Livvie was starting to dim. He tightened his hold on as if holding her tighter would keep the light from escaping.

'Liv, we are going to get through this. I promise you. I will get you through this.'

'Before someone else is killed? I love you and I know you would do anything for me but this guy is so far ahead of us. We don't even know where to start. Fitz, this is killing me. If one more person dies because of me I don't think I can take it. It's too much.' Her eyes filled with tears as she laid her head on his chest. Fitz could feel water on his chest as she sobbed. He knew she wasn't lying. He was losing her.

'Ok. Then let's do something. Let's fix it.' He said calmly.

Olivia raised her head to look at him. He took one of his hands from her back and wiped the tears from her face. 'How?' she asked.

'Well if I remember correctly you were quite the investigative journalist before you became the face of G&I. Maybe it's time we look at this together. You and me as a team.' Fitz said. He was hoping that by getting her involved, by awakening that fire to find the truth he could save her.

'Really?' she asked.

'Yes really.'

'But how? I am not a cop and I am sure your captain and Nick really don't want me in the mix. Plus I still have my job and it's getting busy with Bristow.'

'Let me worry about the captain and Nick. As for your schedule, we will just have to work on it at night and on the weekends or when you have breaks that won't require your mind to be solely focused on Chad Bristow. Besides I think you and I would make a pretty amazing team.' He leaned in and kissed her nose.

Olivia smiled. 'Yeah? Me too. Ok. I am in. But you can't hold anything back to protect me, Fitz. Being team means just that. We share everything. Deal?'

And there it was. The light in her eyes was back. 'Fine by me. Do we shake on it?' He asked her.

Olivia smirked at him and sat up straddling his hips. 'This kind of deal is going to require something more involved than a handshake.'

Fitz watched as she removed her robe. 'Oh really? What did you have in mind, Miss Pope?' Fitz's hands rested at her hips as he took in her naked form. She was so beautiful. It just took a glance and he was aroused.

Olivia came up on her knees and moved back slightly until her core was hovering just above his pulsating member. 'Something a little deeper.' She said as she lowered on to him. Fitz watched as her head fell back and her lips quivered at the sensation of him filling her completely.

'Mmmmm, I love the way you think, Miss Pope.' He said as she started moving.

Fitz and Olivia spent their last hours at the condo making love. They moved from the sofa to the staircase to the bedroom to shower and then finally on to the kitchen counters. Olivia lost count of the number of times he made her shake and moan out his name that day. The counters happened as they were about to leave. Something within them wanted one last memory of the day they became a team in every way that mattered. As she gripped his shoulders tightly from her seat on the counter and the last orgasm she'd have on this trip rocked her body, she looked intently into his eyes and said 'You are everything' Fitz knew that she was making him a promise. The kind of promise that meant forever. It was in that moment their entire relationship changed. They just hadn't yet realized how much.

Olivia sat at Fitz's desk with Sabra. Fitz asked her to wait there so he could talk to Captain Young. He needed to get him on board so that Olivia could have access to all of the evidence. Olivia could see them talking through the window into the captain's office but she couldn't read as to how it was going. She was so busy trying to figure it out that she didn't notice Nick had stopped just next to her. She actually didn't know he was there until he leaned down to pet Sabra.

'Detective Cavanaugh, hello. I'm sorry I didn't see you there.' She said as politely as possible.

'No problem. You seemed to be somewhere else. And please call me Nick. I mean if you're going to be my partner's girl we should at least be on a first name basis don't you think?' Nick stood back up and looked at her.

'I am sorry?' she replied. She wasn't sure how to react. Fitz had mentioned that Captain Young was onto them but he hadn't said anything about Nick.

'I'm his partner and I am a detective. I have seen him interact with witnesses, victims, reporters, families, and women in general. There is something completely different in the way he is with you. It took me some time to totally understand but I get it now.' Nick pulled a chair and sat to face her. 'You and I didn't get off on the right foot and I know a lot of that was my fault. I sincerely apologize for that Miss Pope. I acted like an ass. Grant is my partner and he has been through a lot. Between the death of his first partner and the number Mellie did on him I am amazed he is able to get through the day without drinking himself to sleep. He deserves to be happy. And he is with you. So I would really appreciate another chance to make a better impression.'

Olivia was floored. This was not what she expected at all from Nick. He seemed to genuinely care about Fitz and was heartfelt in his apology. 'Thank you. I appreciate you saying that. I know it isn't easy to admit your faults. And to be fair I wasn't exactly the most welcoming woman in the world. You didn't deserve the coldness I displayed or the things I said to you. I apologize for that.' She smiled.

'So maybe we can wipe the slate clean and start over?' he raised an eyebrow at her.

Olivia thought for a moment and then extended her hand to him. 'Olivia Pope.'

'Detective Nick Cavanaugh. It is nice to meet you, Miss Pope.'

'Please call me Olivia.'

'Grant, I am just not sure this is the best plan.' Captain Young had listened to Fitz's pitch to get Olivia involved in the investigation. He had his reservations.

'Captain, that woman is probably the most skilled investigative reporter in the country. She is the one that turned that whole mess with Senator Markham's money laundering. Plus she has been scooping everyone _including_ LAPD in the Bristow case. She found the witness that saw Bristow and Raven Fields fighting in his car that night. That witness was what the prosecution needed to file charges. Olivia can only contribute to this. I know there are things we are missing and she will find them. Besides it is her life on the line. She deserves a chance to fight for it.' Fitz was emphatic. He had to make the captain see this was the only because if the captain forbade it Fitz was sure Olivia would break. This was taking too much from her and it was changing her.

'Ok Grant but you listen to me. Your priority is her safety. If her safety is at risk during any portion of this investigation you pull her. And if you do not I will pull _you_! Is that clear?' The captain hesitantly agreed.

'Thanks Captain.' Fitz said as he reached for the door.

'Grant.' Captain Young uttered. Fitz stopped and turned to face him. 'This is not a game. She is not a cop. No dangerous situations. No stakeouts or car chases. She goes over the evidence and analyzes it. If something pops on it you or Cavanaugh do the leg work. She does not.'

Fitz nodded his head in agreement. He left the captain's office and headed to his desk where Olivia and Sabra were waiting for him. He stopped short when he saw Nick talking to Olivia who was smiling. Confused Fitz continued to his desk. Nick saw him first since Olivia's back was to Fitz.

'Ah here he is.' Nick said as Fitz approached.

Olivia looked over her shoulder and smiled. 'Hi. How did it go?'

'Um…you're in. What? What's going on here?' Fitz replied.

Olivia and Nick looked at one another and laughed a little bit. 'I told you he would be confused if he caught us like this.' Nick nodded as his cellphone rang.

'I gotta take this. I will be right back.' He said and walked away.

'So Captain Young is really ok with me helping?' Olivia asked as Fitz took Nick's seat facing her.

'Olivia, what was just happening here?'

'What? Oh. Actually that was Nick and I getting along. He apologized for being a douche and I apologized for being the ice queen. We buried the hatchet.' Olivia explained.

'You did? Why?' Fitz was suspicious.

'Because Fitz, we both love you and want you to be happy. We both realized that we had to find a way to coexist in your life. '

'He knows? How?' Fitz responded.

'He said he could tell by the way you were with me. My guess is that after two years of covering your back he can read you pretty well.'

'I guess.'

Olivia put her hand on Fitz knee and looked up at him lovingly. 'It's a good thing baby.'

'I know. I know.' He smiled back at her as he covered her hand with his. 'Well we should get home. You have an early day and we still need to unpack.' Olivia nodded and stood to follow him out. Fitz followed her out with Sabra in tow. The elevator doors had just opened when Nick caught up to them.

'Grant, Caroline Stillman just returned to her apartment. We have a uniform waiting with her in apartment. I am on my way there to question her. Do you both want to join me?'

**Sorry I have been MIA. It's been a crazy week. The next couple of chapters are going to really get into the killer. Get ready for a LOT of crazy action. Rest assured we will still get some Liv and Fitz lovey times. Please review. I hope you all are having a great holiday weekend.**


	14. Chapter 14

Fitz and Olivia followed Nick into Olivia's building to go talk to Caroline Stillman. Fitz felt guilty because he had just promised the captain that he would keep her from dangerous situations but Olivia insisted stating she would be with both Fitz and Nick plus the uniformed officers that were with Caroline Stillman now. Fitz conceded.

'How well to you know this woman' Nick asked her once the elevator doors closed.

'Not that well. We've had a few conversations when we have been on the elliptical machine in the gym. I've ran into her in the elevator. Normal neighbor stuff. We aren't friends but we are pleasant.' Liv explained.

'Does it bother you that she is schoolteacher and she lives in this building?' Fitz said to Nick.

'Completely. Do you know how long she's lived here, Olivia?' Nick responded.

'I don't know. I am not home much. And when I am here I keep to myself.'

'Do you know how long ago you first met her?' Fitz asked as they walked off the elevator his hand softly rested on the small of her back.

'Maybe three months ago on the elevator. She asked me some questions about the Chris Bristow trial which happens everywhere.' Olivia explained. Fitz and Nick nodded at the officer that was standing outside Caroline Stillman's door and headed in.

Caroline Stillman was young. Olivia guessed she was in her late twenties. She was a pretty woman with Nordic features. Her dark blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing jeans and a gray hoodie with her school's logo. Her blue eyes were icy but tried to hide it.

'Miss Stillman, I am Detective Cavanaugh and this is Detective Grant. I believe you know Miss Pope?' Nick said.

'Of course. Hello Olivia, how are you? I've missed seeing you in the gym.' Caroline smiled.

'Hi Caroline. I am well, thank you.' Olivia responded.

'Please have a seat.' Caroline said and sat in a chair with one of her legs tucked underneath her. 'I am anxious to hear what this is all about?'

Fitz and Olivia sat on the sofa while Nick continued to stand. 'Do you know this man?' Nick showed Caroline a photo of the man that attacked Olivia.

'Yes, that is my brother Dean. Why?'

'Dean Stanton?' Nick asked.

'Yeah. I was married for like two minutes and didn't want to change my name back after the divorce because of the kids. I didn't want to confuse them. My maiden name is Stanton. What has he done?'

'What makes you think he would do anything?' Fitz questioned.

'Well my brother is a pretty advanced drug addict. He's never been arrested but I know it is just a matter of time. He's escalated over the last couple years. I am surprised he has been able to hold down his job for as long as he has.' Caroline explained.

'What's he on?' Nick asked.

'Meth, Heroin, crack. Whatever is available. It is pretty severe.'

Nick filled Caroline Stillman on the events the day Olivia was drugged. Caroline appeared to be stunned and very apologetic.

'Oh my god. I am so sorry, Olivia. I don't know why he would do such a thing.'

'Do you have any idea on how he would have gotten his hands on an anesthetic?' Fitz asked.

'Well he was dating this nurse at Cedars but I think that ended a few months ago. He started stealing from her so she broke it off.' Caroline answered.

'Do you know her name?' Fitz replied.

'Um…Kimberly Ryder.'

'Do you know where your brother is now or how we can reach him?' Nick asked.

'He's been living somewhere in Culver City with a friend. I don't know who.'

'When was the last time you saw him?'

'A little over a month ago. He came to the school all strung out. I told him not to contact me again until he was ready to go to rehab.'

'Ok….see that is a problem because we have footage of him entering your apartment on the evening of the 18th.' Nick handed her the photo from the video footage the night the killer left the photo under Liv's door.

'What? I swear I have not seen him in a month. I was down in San Diego with a couple of girlfriends on the 18th. My best friend Hayley is getting married. We drove down for an impromptu bachelorette party. We left right after school on the 18th. You can check with them. If he was here I didn't know.' Caroline explained with wide eyes.

'Does he have a key?' Nick asked.

'No. I had my locks changed.'

'Ok.' Nick looked at Fitz to see if he was buying the story.

'Um Caroline. Do you mind if I use your restroom?' Olivia asked.

'Of course. It is down the hall….oh you know where it is. All of these condos are laid out the same.' Caroline said.

'Not to be rude or invasive but these condos are pricey. How do you afford them on a teacher's salary?' Fitz asked her.

'No problem. It was the one thing I got in my divorce….' Olivia heard Caroline say as she closed the door to the bathroom. She just wanted a minute to herself. She felt like things were spinning out of control. Being back in her building and walking right past her own door was a lot to handle. This killer had chased her out of the home she worked so hard for. It was infuriating. After couple more minutes Olivia came out. She was walking down the hallway when one of the photos hanging on the wall caught her attention.

'Fitz, can you come here please?' Olivia called out.

Fitz and Nick looked at each other. Fitz stood up and headed toward Liv's voice.

'Fitz? That's cozy.' Caroline said under her breath. Nick looked at her intently. Something in her voice wasn't right. He could hear Fitz and Olivia whispering but couldn't make out what they were saying. After a few more moments they both appeared and Fitz was carrying a picture frame in his hands,

'Miss Stillman, who is the man in the photo with you?' Fitz asked as he handed the photo to her.

'Oh. This was taken at our Spring Carnival that is Stacey Talen, she teaches fourth grade, and that is Alex Handley, our Assistant Principal.'

'And does Mr. Handley know your brother?'

'Yes he does. We have known Alex since high school. Dean was Alex's best man when he and Harrison got married.'

'Harrison? Harrison Wright?' Olivia asked this time.

'Yes. Harrison Wright. They split up about a year and half ago. Harrison got caught up with some big new project at work and left Alex when he gave him the choice of their marriage or the job. I can't remember what he does. I didn't really know Harrison too well and Alex has been pretty quiet about it. But I know it broke Alex's heart. He hasn't been the same since.'

'Ok thank you for your time, Miss Stillman. If you hear from your brother please contact us immediately.' Fitz said and headed for the door with Olivia and Nick in tow. They didn't speak again until they got to the elevator.

'What just happened?' Nick asked.

'Liv recognized Handley.'

'I've only met him a handful of times when Harrison first came on board a few years ago. G&I is Harrison's baby and he only me for it. The network finally gave him the go ahead a year ago. It took about six months to get it up and running. It was a major issue for their relationship. Harrison and I would be at the studio from eight in the morning until midnight or later. Harrison never came out and said it but I knew _G&I_ was the reason they split. A few months into getting it set up Alex came into the studio and was livid when he showed up. When Harrison refused to go home Alex turned all of it on me and told me I was destroying is marriage. It was insane.' Olivia explained.

'The first letter said you stole something. Maybe this guy thinks in some way you stole his husband.' Nick said.

'Ok, Liv and I will go talk to Harrison and the nurse ex-girlfriend. I am willing to bet she is where he got the drugs he gave Liv. Nick, you see if you can track down Handley. We'll catch back up later.' Fitz said. 'You can drop us back at the station so we can get Liv's car.'

'Sounds like a plan. Looks like we finally got a break, Olivia.' Nick said as they all got into the car.

Olivia had a bad feeling. Something seemed off. Something about Caroline seemed strange.

'Can I ask, are you going to follow up on her alibi?'

'Why?' Fitz asked.

'I just have a bad feeling.' Olivia responded.

'You too? She said something when Grant got up to meet you in the hall. It bothered me.' Nick agreed.

'What did she say?' Liv asked.

'She said 'Fitz? That's cozy.' It wasn't what she said. It was how she said it. It sounded….catty….almost jealous. I will track down her friends and see if the San Diego trip is true. Don't worry we will cover all the bases, Pope.' Nick smirked at her in the rearview.

'Pope?' Olivia raised her eyebrow. 'I am a reporter not a cop. Let's just stick with Olivia.' She smiled back.

'Oh Christ! Knock it off you two.' Fitz said slightly jealous.

**Ok….sorry this one got lost in the shuffle. I got sooo into ****_We Can Begin to Forgive_**** I let time get away. Looks like we are on the killer's track. Sorry ladies for making Harrison gay but for the purpose of this story it was necessary. He's still pretty though and a sharp dresser so at least we have that. Review please! **


	15. Chapter 15

'Grant! Your ex-wife has been trying to track you down. There is some issue with your kid. He's fine but she wants you to call her right away.' Captain Young said when Fitz, Olivia, and Nick walked into the station.

'Great. I'll be right back, Livvie.' Fitz walked over to his desk.

Olivia watched as Fitz dialed the phone and started to speak. He ran his hands through his hair and furrowed his brow. His body language was screaming annoyance.

'This doesn't bode well.' Nick said

'Why didn't she just call his cellphone if there was an issue?' Olivia asked.

'Because then she wouldn't have the chance to shamelessly flirt with whoever answered the phone. Mellie is a real piece of work.' Nick explained.

'Oh.' Olivia said as she watched Fitz hang up the phone and make his way over to her. 'Is everything ok?'

'Yeah. Justin got into a fight at school. I need to go over to Mel's and talk to him. Do you want me to take you back to my place? I know Sabra is at the doggie spa or whatever. I can pick her up when I am done.' Fitz asked. 'Wait no. I am not leaving you alone. Just come with me.' Fitz was talking quickly and nervously.

'You know how about she stays with me. I will take her with me to go talk to the Assistant Principal guy.' Nick chimed in.

'No! I don't want her anywhere near that guy.' Fitz said.

'Ok. Then I will get the captain to go to the school and Olivia and I will go talk to Harrison and the nurse. That's what you were going to do with her anyway right? This way we make some progress and Mellie won't have a screaming fit when you show up at her place with the girl from the evening news.' Nick offered.

'Fitz, its fine. Let's do it this way. I don't think the current circumstances are the best for meeting Justin or your ex-wife. I will be fine with Nick. Plus we do need to talk to Harrison as soon as possible. You go do what you need to do and then call me. I will have Nick bring me back her when you are ready and then we can go get Sabra. She can be there until nine. Ok?' Olivia tried to reassure him.

'Are you sure?'

'Absolutely. Go!' Liv demanded with a smirk.

'All right. Call me if you need me. Cavanaugh, if she gets so much as a paper cut on you watch, I will kill you.' Fitz warned only half joking. Fitz rubbed Olivia's shoulder gently aware of their surroundings but before he left he leaned close enough to whisper, 'I love you.'

Olivia smiled up at him and said 'Me too. Only more.' Fitz smiled and left her with Nick.

'Looks like it's just you and me OP. Studio or hospital?' Nick asked.

'Well….NC….I think the hospital first. It will take less time.' Olivia rolled her eyes. Nick laughed and headed out of the station as Liv followed.

Within a few minutes Nick and Olivia were standing in the reception area of Cedars Sinai Hospital. They walked over to the desk and Nick flashed his badge to the young woman behind the counter.

'Hi, I am Detective Cavanaugh, LAPD. Can you tell me if Kimberly Ryder is on duty today? She is a nurse.' Nick smiled at the already somewhat smitten young woman.

'Um, sure let me check.' She started typing behind the counter and nervously glanced up at Olivia. 'She is. She is working up on the tenth floor today. If you take the elevator up to the tenth floor anyone at the nurses' station will be able to help you out.'

'Thank you so much. Have a great day!' Nick said. The nurse blushed as Nick and Olivia headed for the elevator.

'So the flirting is what part of the job description?' Olivia asked as the elevator doors closed on them.

'I just go with what works OP.'

Olivia laughed. She hated to admit it but she was actually starting to like Nick. He appeared to be a good cop and aside from the one incident he did seem to want to help her. She appreciated it. Once they reached the tenth floor they stepped off the elevator. They walked up to the nurses' station where a small dark haired woman was filling out a chart.

'Excuse me?' Nick said and the woman looked up. 'I'm Detective Cavanaugh, LAPD. I am looking for Kimberly Ryder?'

'I am Kimberly Ryder.' The woman said with startled eyes.

'Is there somewhere we could talk it private, Miss Ryder?'

'Um. Sure.' Nick and Olivia watched as Kimberly said something to another nurse and then followed her into a break room. Nick and Olivia took seats at the table facing Kimberly.

'What is this about officers?' Kimberly asked.

'Do you know Dean Stanton?' Nick responded.

'Yeah. He's my degenerate ex-boyfriend. What has he done?'

'When was the last time you saw him?' Nick continued with his questions.

'He showed up here about a week and a half ago. He was high and yelling down the hallways for me. He found me as I was about to go into the OR.' She explained.

'The OR?'

'Yeah. I work in the OR every other day. Dean was a mess. Security had to be called because he knocked over my cart and sent stuff flying.'

'Stuff? Drugs?'

'Well some. Anesthetics mostly.'

'Were any missing after he left?' Nick asked,

'I am not sure. That just got me a different cart and I went to the OR. I think I remember someone mentioning a shortage a couple of days later. It was likely a numerical error though.'

'Is there any way we can get a copy of what was on that cart?'

'Um…sure. Just give me a minute.' Kimberly left the room.

'He caused a scene so he could steal drugs?' Olivia asked.

'That's my guess.'

'How would he have known what he took wouldn't kill me?'

'I don't know. I'll be sure to ask him when I catch him.' Nick answered.

A few minutes later Kimberly came back and handed Nick the inventory of the cart. Nick pulled out his notes and saw it was the same anesthetic that was used on Olivia. 'Thank you Miss Ryder. Here is my card. If you hear from Stanton please contact me immediately.' Olivia and Nick headed out of the hospital.

'So was it the same drug?' Liv asked once they were the car.

'Yeah. We need to track down this Alex Handley.' Nick said under his breath.

Olivia started to say something when her phone beeped indicating she had a text message. It was from Harrison.

**_Liv, had to go to San Diego for a network meeting. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Court is delayed until tomorrow at 1. Be at the studio by 9. HW_**

'We can't talk to Harrison today. He is out of town until tomorrow. So if you want to head to the school we can see if we can track down Hadley.' Olivia said.

'No way! Grant will kill me. We are going back to the station.' Nick said.

'Oh come on NC. What could possibly happen on school grounds?' Olivia batted her eyelashes and smiled in an attempt to persuade him.

'Don't 'NC' me. I am not going to hand you over to the man it appears is trying to kill you and _has _killed four people. Not happening so put away the big doe eyes. I am not Grant I won't fall for it.'

'Fine.' She pouted.

Captain Young greeted them when they walked into the station. 'How did it go?'

'Stanton was at the hospital a week or so ago. He caused a scene that resulted in an OR cart getting tipped over. The same drug that he injected Olivia with went missing that day. Did you track down Hadley?' Nick responded.

'Not luck at the school or at his home. I have uniforms sitting on his house. We just have to wait him out. Grant? Everything ok with your kid?' Captain Young said as Fitz came up behind Olivia and Nick.

'Hey. Yeah he's good. Everything go ok?' Fitz asked looking at Liv.

'Yep. The nurse was how he got the drugs…well indirectly anyway.' Olivia explained.

'And Harrison?'

'He's in San Diego until tomorrow.'

'Ok. Are you ready to go?' Fitz looked tired and a little sad. Olivia nodded.

'I'll be in touch. See you later OP.' Nick said.

Olivia giggled. 'See you, NC.' Fitz looked at both of them and crinkled his forehead.

'OP and NC?' Fitz asked once they were in the car.

'Olivia Pope and Nick Cavanaugh.' She responded.

'Yes, Olivia I know what he initials stand for. I am asking when did that start?'

'Um today I guess.' Olivia shrugged.

'Another one falls to the Cavanaugh charm.' Fitz said shaking his head.

'What? You're kidding?'

'What? Two days ago you hated him and now after an afternoon you're besties? What changed?' Fitz's tone was a combination of jealousy and annoyance.

'Well for one thing he apologized for being a douchebag to me and after spending some time with him today I realized that he isn't so bad. And don't say 'bestie'. You aren't Miley Cyrus.' Olivia rolled her eyes.

'Whatever.' He retorted.

Fitz and Olivia spent the rest of the car ride in silence. Once they picked up Sabra they returned back to Fitz's place. He immediately went into his room and closed the door. Olivia was confused. Was he mad at her?

'You know Sabra, I love that man but he can be incredibly hard to read sometimes.' She said as she scratched Sabra's ears. 'You know what though? I am not going to let him do this silent treatment thing. SO, you and I are going to make him dinner and force him to lighten up! Yes?' Sabra barked in agreement and followed Olivia into the kitchen.

About an hour later Fitz was still holed up in his room. He didn't know why he was so upset. That was a lie. He was upset because his kid was getting into fights at school and his ex-wife blamed him. Plus it would seem his new girlfriend was getting a little too close to his pretty boy partner. Fitz started to feel his age suddenly. 'Ugh!' he said and threw a pillow to the floor. 'Snap out of it, Grant. She's here with _you_.' He heard a tapping on the door and looked up. 'Come in.'

'Hey there handsome.' Olivia smiled from the doorway. She was wearing a red satin cami, matching satin shorts and black heels. Her hair was pinned up with light pieces kissing her kick and face. 'I made dinner. You wanna join me or are do you still want to play in your room all alone?'

Fitz never moved so fast in his life. Before Olivia could react he had her off her feet and pinned up against the doorframe. She gasped as his hands squeezed her ass tightly. He just looked at her. Fitz had never been more turned on and he was going to take her right now.

'I'm not hungry.' He growled.

'Um….but…I cooked.' Olivia wheezed out.

'Are there burners on?' Olivia shook her head. 'The oven?' Olivia shook her head again. 'Then dinner can wait.'

Olivia started to protest but was silenced by his mouth. He kissed her hard nearly slamming her head into the doorframe. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped his waist with her legs. She cried out louder when Fitz hoisted her up further and bit down on a hardened nipple through her camisole. He sucked hard as his hands went to her shorts, in one quick movement he ripped them from her body and they fell to the floor. 'Oh fuck!' Olivia said as he let her slide down a bit. She pushed at his basketball shorts until he could wiggle them to his feet. Olivia's hand took hold of his manhood and squeezed.

'You drive me crazy, Livvie.' Fitz groaned. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She could see how much he wanted her, needed her.

'Touch me.' She whispered as she guided his hand to her center. He let his fingers trace lightly over her clit. 'I am so wet for you baby. Don't make me wait. Take me.' Fitz closed eyes and simultaneously pulled her down onto him and thrusted hard into her. Olivia screamed out but he didn't stop. He pounded into her over and over again.

'Oh god. Fuck me baby. Fuck me! Harder!' Olivia panted out. Fitz obeyed. They both held on to one another in an attempt to maintain some sanity. They realized they were failing. Fitz felt his orgasm approaching but kept it at bay. She needed to go first.

'Come for me Livvie. I want to feel you come for me.' He hissed at her.

'Yes baby. Right there….oh…oh my god…Fitz. Fiitttz!' Olivia lost control and dug her nails into her shoulders as she shuddered in his arms. She felt him tighten his grasp on her hips as he let go deep inside her.

'Holy fuck.' Fitz said as her limp body rested against him. 'I like this naughty side of you.' He huffed.

'Mmmmm…..it's only for you baby.' She responded and kissed his neck. She pulled back and looked him in the eye. 'All of me is only for you, Fitz.'

Fitz nodded at the sincerity of his words. She read his jealousy about Nick and quelled it for him. Olivia made sure he understood she was only _for him_. Built _for him_. Made _for him._

'I love you, Livvie. I love you in a way I didn't think was possible. I am yours.'

Olivia smiled and said 'I know.' She leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. Olivia had no doubts in him or them. She knew he was the one.

'I think I'm hungry now.' He smiled.

**Sorry I have been neglecting this one. I promise I will do better. Next chapter we catch back up with Harrison and find out what the deal with his ex is. Do you think he is the one that's out to get Liv? Thanks for reading and please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia and Fitz stood in Harrison's office doorway. Liv softly knocked and Harrison looked up and smiled.

'Liv, how are you?' He stood up and walked over. He gave her a hug and turned to Fitz with his hand out. 'Detective Grant. Good to see you.'

'Please call me Fitz.' Fitz said as he shook Harrison's hand.

'Harrison, we need to talk to you.' Olivia replied.

'Ok? What's up?' Harrison returned to his desk and motioned for them to take the seats in front of him. Fitz closed the door and sat in the chair next to Olivia.

'We have identified a possible suspect in the murders.' Fitz stated.

'That's great! Have you made an arrest?'

'No, we are still tracking down the guy. But we have reason to believe you may have some involvement in this.' Fitz continued.

'What?'

'It's Alex, Harrison.' Olivia said.

'Alex? What do you mean, it's Alex? He's your suspect?' Harrison asked in disbelief.

'Do you know Caroline Stillman?' Fitz asked.

'Yes, her brother Dean was Alex's best man.'

'Well the brother Dean is the guy that poisoned Liv. Miss Stillman lives in her building. She works and is close friends with your ex. It's a lot of coincidences that lead back to you. We aren't saying that Alex is for sure our guy but it looks like he may have paid off the brother to at the very least poison Liv. Possibly more. Dean Stanton has a pretty severe drug problem according to his sister and girlfriend.' Fitz explained.

'Yeah. That developed a couple of years ago. At first Alex tried to help but then I think he just fed into it. I think when things with us went south he thought he'd lose Dean too if he pushed him on the drugs.'

'Here's what I need to know. How did Alex feel about Liv?' Fitz asked.

'Feel about her? He didn't really know her all that well.' Harrison explained.

'Liv told us about him being upset about your hours when you were launching the show. She said there was confrontation. She said he issued you an ultimatum. How angry was he?'

'It wasn't Liv's fault my marriage didn't work out. I was barely invested from the jump. I have always been a workaholic. He just used Liv as the scapegoat. He knew who I was when I married him. He thought he could change me. Anyway to answer your question. He blamed Olivia. He hates her. I am sorry, Liv.' Harrison said.

'It's ok. It's not your fault.' Olivia smiled.

'Ok. Well we are putting a uniform on you until we can track Handley and Stanton down. If you hear from either of them, call me or Detective Cavanaugh right away.' Fitz said as Harrison nodded.

'It'll be ok, Harrison.' Olivia said as she and Fitz left his office.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the studio. Olivia was on air with her experts covering a pretty eventful day in the Chad Bristow trial. Raven Fields' mother had taken the stand and painted a very sympathetic picture of her battered daughter. She described her as being exceptionally loyal and forgiving and felt that those qualities were the one that ultimately lead to her death. Chad Bristow had a hard time keeping his anger contained which manifested in an outburst that caused court to adjourn early for the day. The experts all agreed that his reaction was detrimental to the defense and they would have a lot of clean up to do. Fitz watched as Olivia held her own with the seasoned lawyers on her panel. She knew the law as well as they did and was able to vocalize her opinions on what happened in a very concise, unbiased, and empathic way. Fitz realized halfway through the broadcast that he had no idea whether Olivia believed Chad Bristow was guilty or not. After Olivia signed off Fitz took her and Sabra home.

'Hey baby? What would you say to going out to dinner?' Fitz shouted. Olivia was in her 'trailer' getting some things organized for the next day. She had to have two outfits worked out. One for on air and another for a special she was going to be taping to air over the weekend.

'Are you asking me out on a date, Detective?' she teased from the back of the house.

'Maybe.' Fitz had moved to her doorway.

'I would love to have dinner with you, Fitz.' She smiled.

'Perfect. You have twenty minutes.' He said and walked up behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. 'Don't make me wait.' He patted her lightly on the ass and walked out as he heard her giggle.

'So I was watching you today and was completely blown away. You impress my every single day, Olivia Pope.' Fitz reached across the table and covered her hand.

'Really? What did I do that impressed you?' she smiled.

'The way you held your own with those lawyers. You're brilliant. And you are completely impartial. I have no idea where you stand on his guilt.'

'Oh he totally killed her. The evidence is overwhelming as you know. Plus he's such an asshole. That kid knew hitting her was wrong. He watched his mom go through it but he still hit her over and over again. She told him she was done that night. That is was over. He wasn't going to let her humiliate him so he beat that 100 pound girl to a pulp and then left her on dark street in Beverly Hills to die. He's a snake and should pay for what he did.' Olivia explained.

'Wow!' Fitz said.

'What?'

'You're fired up on this.'

'Well yeah. Aren't you?'

'Of course. He killed her. He should pay. I just haven't seen you this passionate about anything other than certain parts of me.' He winked.

Olivia blushed. 'I just don't think Chad Bristow should get away with hurting that girl any more than he already has. The defense is going to destroy her. It's not right.'

Fitz noticed the sadness in her eyes. Something about this case touched her on a deeper level. It went beyond a story for her. He wondered why. Fitz glanced around and saw they were alone on the patio of the small Mexican restaurant he had taken her to. 'Come here.'

Olivia furrowed her brow. 'What?'

'Come here.' He pulled her arm so she was standing and pulled her into his lap.

'Fitz, what are you doing?' she squirmed. The sadness was still prevalent in her eyes.

'Tell me about it.'

'About what?'

'About whatever it is that makes this case personal for you. Whatever it is that makes your eyes sad like that.' He looked at her dead on.

Olivia blinked back tears as she looked back. 'How do you do that?'

'I know you. I've known you forever.'

'How do you do_ that_?!'

'What?'

'Make me feel like you would never let anything hurt me? Like you will take away every bit of pain I have ever or will ever have?'

'I will.' He smiled at her. 'Tell me.'

Olivia took a deep breath and turned to face him. 'My senior year in high school, about a year and half after my dad died, my best friend Kristina was in an abusive relationship. She had been with the guy, Kyle since we were freshman. She would always have bruises and injuries like sprained wrists and ankles. One time she had a dislocated shoulder. No one thought anything of it. Kris just said she was clumsy which she was. She was always tripping over herself and running into things. Clumsy was believable for Kristina. Finally a week before prom she showed up at my house in the middle of the night. She was just a mess. She was pummeled and bloodied. My mother and I took her to the hospital. After a lot of coaxing and encouragement she told us that it was Kyle. He broke three of her ribs and left arm. He dislocated her jaw and as if all of that wasn't enough he raped her. She had finally gotten up the nerve to break it off and thought he would be ok with it because school was ending and she was going to Florida for college and he was going to play football for Ohio State. Kyle was arrested. There was so much outrage at school. He was a big deal. He led the football team to back to back state titles. Poor Kris was harassed and ridiculed. People would send her nasty messages and told her she deserved whatever she got. Kyle outweighed her by a hundred and twenty five pounds. The damage he did to her was so brutal, I couldn't bring myself to even look at him. His family bailed him out so he was at school every single day while Kris healed in the hospital for a week. It was disgusting to see him in the hallways. He got to just chill with his friends while Kris missed Prom and a week of school. Then the day after she got out he went to her house saying he wanted to apologize. Against her mother's wishes, Kris let him in. He killed her that afternoon. He strangled her and then went home, took his dad's pistol and put it in his mouth.'

Fitz pulled Olivia to his chest. She wasn't crying but she was shaking.

'I'm sorry, Livvie. You have had a lot of loss in your life. It isn't fair but I think you are amazing, baby.'

Olivia pulled back and looked at him. 'You do? Why?'

'In the span of two years you lost your father and your best friend. In the last month you have had people you know and people you care about butchered and here you are still standing. Still working and pushing to fix it. Most people would have shut down. You are stronger than you know.'

'You make me strong. There is no way I could have gotten through any of this without you.' She whispered.

'Well in that case I guess I should probably stick around, huh?'

'Please?'

Fitz smiled and kissed her softly. 'Let's go home.'

Olivia was working when Fitz left to walk Sabra. When they got back he found Liv sitting in his bed with her laptop sound asleep. He smiled to himself and walked over to her. He took the computer, shut it down, and set it on the chair in the corner. He sat next to her on the bed and watched her for a while. He was completely engrossed in the peaceful beauty in his bed. She had been through so much in her life. She had suffered losses that were so profound they still affected her. 'I promise to protect you from any more pain, Livvie. You're safe with me.' He whispered as he pushed her hair from her face. Fitz gently pulled the covers back and lifted her carefully. He laid her down on her back and covered her back up. Fitz stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed next to Olivia. He reached over a shut of the lamp beside the bed and laid on his side facing her. Olivia had turned onto her side and was facing him. Fitz smiled to himself. He had been in love before but nothing like what he felt for Olivia. What he felt for her was purpose, she made him feel complete, He would die to protect her and would spend whatever life he had left making her happy.

'Fitz?' Olivia whispered with her eyes still closed.

'Hmm?' he said softly and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

'I know.'

'You know?'

'I know I am safe with you. I know you'll protect me.'

'Good.'

'I'll protect you too. You're safe with me too.'

Her words hit him hard. He didn't know why but those words provided him a sense of comfort that he had never felt before. 'You promise?'

'I promise.'

'I love you, Livvie.'

'I love you, Fitzgerald.' She smiled.

'Get some sleep, baby. You're exhausted.' He said. Olivia pulled herself closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

'Ok.' She sighed and immediately relaxed against him. He pulled her close and held her as he fell asleep.

'No!' Olivia mumbled at the ringing of Fitz's cellphone.

'Baby, come on. I have to get it.' He tried to move her.

'No, Fitz. It's five in the morning.' Olivia whined.

'Livvie…' Olivia huffed and rolled over. Fitz reached for his phone. 'Grant?'

'Grant, Dean Stanton was just brought in. He says he will only talk to Olivia. You need to get down here.' Nick said quickly on the phone.

'All right. See you in twenty.' Fitz hung up his phone and looked over at Olivia who was sitting up and looking at him. 'Dean Stanton is in custody. He says he will only talk to you. You don't have to. I can handle it.'

Olivia thought for a moment. 'No. He took my life. I am talking it back. Let's go!'

**Ok y'all this story is starting to wind down. We've got three more chapters. Thanks for being patient! How sad was Liv's story about her friend? Don't you just adore how this Fitz and Liv love and support each other? If only….. Any next chapter Olivia's showdown with a killer. Don't forget to review. **


	17. Chapter 17

'Are you sure you want to do this, Livvie? You don't have to. I can handle it.' Fitz asked her as they stood outside the interrogation room watching Dean Stanton through the two-way mirror.

'I want to. He said he will only talk to me. I just want it to be over. I just want this all to end. I want to be able to sleep tonight without the nightmares. I want to be normal with you.' Olivia responded.

'OK. If it gets to be too much just call for me and I will come in. I will be right here watching the whole time. He is cuffed to the table so he can't touch you. Just stay on the opposite side of the table and you will be fine. Just look at as any other interview. I have seen you do this. You're tough and brilliant. You will be great. Ok?'

'Ok.' She looked up at him. He smiled at her and pushed her bangs from her eyes.

'I love you.' He whispered.

'I love you.' She whispered back. She raised up on her toes and kissed Fitz softly on the lips. Liv took a deep breath and walked to the door. She stopped and turned back to Fitz. 'Don't take your eyes off of me, ok?'

Her voice was soft and held a touch of fear in it. It made his heart ache for her. 'Not a chance, baby.' She smiled and then disappeared through the door.

'Olivia, hello. I didn't really think you would show. But then again I guess you're somewhat known for being gutsy, huh?' Dean Stanton looked like an addict. His cheeks were sunken in as we're his eyes. His blond hair was dull and stringy and his green eyes were bloodshot and cold. Olivia thought he probably once was quite attractive before the drugs ravaged him.

'Well you asked to speak to me, right? I am just doing as I was told. That's part of this whole game isn't it?' Olivia sat across from him.

'Well you really haven't done all that you were told to do now have you?'

'You mean admitting that I stole something?'

'Yes.'

'Well I can't admit to something I didn't do.' Liv replied.

Dean's eyes narrowed at her. 'We both that's not true, now don't we….Livvie?'

'Why did you call me that? No one calls me 'Livvie'.

'Now now let's not lie to one another. We both know that both your dad and Detective Grant call you that.'

Olivia tried to hide her surprise. 'Ok. But that still doesn't explain why you called me that.'

'I just wanted to make you comfortable. I know that using that name would give you warm and fuzzies. And we really want you to be comfortable, Livvie.'

'Who is 'we'?'

'Whoa tiger. Slow it down. We will get to that later.'

'Fine. Let's get back to my name then.'

'Ok. It's quite sweet that the boyfriend came up with the same nickname your Daddy used to call you. It's all so romantic.' Dean smiled creepily at her.

'Definitely sweeter than a murdering maniac calling me 'Livvie'.' She replied defiantly.

'That's not fair. You don't know that I have murdered anyone.' Dean looked genuinely hurt.

'Oh really? Then Quinn, Erik, Carl, and Monica were all someone else? You inject me with an anesthetic that nearly kills me and you want me to believe you are not responsible for their deaths?'

'The anesthetic was harmless. You're just fine. I did not try to kill you, Livvie.'

'Forgive me if I see it differently."

'You know I have followed you on GNN for a long time. I remember all of your investigative pieces. You were always so tenacious and daring. You would really get into people's faces and lives and underhanded dealings. I used to wonder if you ever had any backlash from the people you exposed. Did you?'

'Occasionally. Most of the time it would be family members or friends. People don't always want to believe someone they know is not who they thought they were.'

'I guess that's fair. I am sure Caroline wouldn't love to know the things I have done. But I did do them out of love.'

'What do you mean?' Olivia saw her way in. Dean was honestly bothered at the fact that his sister may be disappointed in him.

'Caroline has always tried to do the right thing by me even when our parents gave up on me. She always saw good in me but she wouldn't see it now. She wouldn't be able to deny that I am a loser after she finds out why I have done to you. My only hope is she will understand the reason I did it.'

'That reason being love?'

'Yes, Livvie. For love. You know what that's about don't you? I mean you were professing your love to Fitzy within two days of knowing him.'

'How do you know that?'

'We were listening Livvie. I can't believe you never had your apartment swept. We heard every single thing you said to him. All of the whispers, giggles, moans, and screams….we heard it all.'

Olivia gasped and looked up at the mirror. 'How did you get into my apartment?'

'Carl. Sweet old man. I was staying at Caroline's while she was out of town. I told him that I smelled gas from your place. He went up to check and I followed him. He was so busy checking everything he didn't notice the bugs I placed in your living room and bedroom. We had to know how much you knew. How close you were getting. Unfortunately because we took care of Carl, the building freaked and you went off to stay somewhere else. We tried to get into Detective Grants place but it's a fortress. So I had to do the next best thing and become your shadow.'

'Which is how you found me at the restaurant?' Olivia concluded.

'Yes. It was hard to track you sometimes. Clearly Fitz knew you could be followed so he would change up routes, take unnecessary turns. He's quite good, Livvie. So we had to improvise.'

What does that mean? Improvise?'

Dean leaned in and smiled. 'There are two more bodies.' He whispered.

'Where?'

'No, no. We aren't done here yet.'

'We are. I am done with the games. You aren't going to tell me anything. Have fun in prison, Dean.' Olivia got up and turned toward the door.

'SIT DOWN OLIVIA!' Dean Stanton boomed. 'You will sit back down. You will want to hear this next part.'

Olivia jumped at his violence and slowly turned back around. 'What? What more do you have to say?'

'A couple of years ago you did an expose on pediatricians and kids. Do you remember? You sort of stumbled onto the story of a doctor that had inappropriate relationships with is young patients. Do you remember?'

'Of course. My coverage of the trial is what got me **_G&I._**' Olivia sat back down.

'Right. You covered the trial after your expose got him arrested and brought to trial. The initial report was about five years ago. The trial a little more than three.'

'Yes. What is your point, Stanton?'

'What was that doctor's name, Livvie?'

'Dr. Charles Ryder.' Olivia said. After a moment Dean saw the realization come over Olivia's face.

'There it is.' Dean smirked.

'Your girlfriend is his daughter?'

'She sure is. Followed in Daddy into the medical field. Kimberly had just been accepted into nursing school when he was arrested. Kim was and still is a daddy's girl. His conviction destroyed her family. Shortly after the doc was locked up, Kimmy came home and found her mother hanging from the ceiling fan in the living room. Kimmy's brother accused daddy of touching him too and when Kimmy didn't believe him, he cut her off. Up until your story they were the definition of a perfect family and when it all exploded, Kim was left all alone.'

'She blames me for her father being a child molester?' Olivia asked.

'She blames you for destroying her life and now she is going to destroy yours.' Dean smiled again.

Olivia stood up and walked out of the room. Fitz, Nick, and Captain Young were standing there shocked. 'I need someone to call the Boston police and send them to my mother's, Fitz. Here is her address. Her name is Vivian.' Olivia said as she wrote down her mother's address. She handed it to Fitz who gave it to Nick who rushed out.

'We need to get someone to track down Kimberly Ryder.' Fitz said.

'I will get Stevens and Hall on it.' Captain Young said and walked out.

'Are you ok baby?' Fitz asked Olivia who was visibly shaking.

'No. Sabra?'

'She is asleep at my desk. I checked her as soon as that came out of his mouth. She is fine.'

'Ok.' Olivia turned and faced the mirror again. Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. 'I have to go back in there.'

'No, Livvie. You've done enough.'

'We don't know what they have planned.'

Nick walked in. 'Boston PD is on their way to your mother's. They called first and she answered and said she was fine. They are going over and staying with her until they hear back from us.'

'Oh Livvie…..' Dean shouted.

'Liv…'

'No, I am going back. Just watch me.' Fitz nodded and Olivia headed back in.

'Oh good. I was afraid you'd run away. There is just one more thing I wanted to tell you.'

'What's that?' Olivia asked.

'Do you think Fitz will stick around after he knows you are the reason his son is dead?'

Olivia stood up so fast the chair tipped over. She ran out the door to find Captain Young standing alone.

'Fitz?'

'He and Nick are on the way to Mellie's. Come on. We will wait for word in my office.' Captain Young said.

'He said there are two more bodies. Oh god.' Olivia said before everything went dark.

'Get a bus! Olivia? Olivia?'

**Hi all. I think the crazy news this week messed up my brain. I am not completely in love with this chapter. I may go back and make changes. Anyway what do you think is happening? Are Mellie and Justin the two bodies Dean is talking about? And if so will Fitz ever be able to look at Liv the same? Thanks for reading and let me know what you think of this chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

Fitz and Nick drove to Mellie's in a terrified silence. Fitz tried repeatedly to get either Justin or Mellie on the phone but was unsuccessful and with every ring his heart sunk lower. Once they pulled up to Mellie's house Fitz was out of the car before Nick could put the car in park.

'Grant, wait!' Nick ran up behind him. 'We have no idea what we are walking into. Back up is the way. We need to wait.'

'I am not waiting, Cavanaugh.' Fitz said and headed up the stairs. Nick drew his gun and followed. As they got to the door they noticed it was slightly ajar. Fitz pushed he door all the way opened with his gun and moved in slowly. Checking all directions he motioned to Nick that they were clear. Nick followed in behind him and also swept the room. There didn't seem to be anything out of place in the living room.

'Mel? Justin?' Fitz called out. There was no response. Fitz and Nick moved through the house checking rooms and closets. The house appeared to be in its natural state. Once they reached the hallway where both Mellie and Justin's bedrooms were, Fitz paused. Mellie's door was opened halfway but Justin's was closed. He looked at Nick and nodded. Nick opened Justin's quickly while Fitz went in. There was nothing there. Fitz checked the closet but nothing. No Justin. Nick and Fitz stepped back into the hallway and moved to Mellie's room. Nick pushed the door so it opened completely and there sitting up in the bed were the dead bodies of Fitz's ex-wife and Abby Whelan.

'Oh god.' Fitz said. He felt sick. There was blood everywhere. It appeared the both Mellie and Abby had been repeatedly stabbed. They were both fully clothed and it appeared their bodies were posed. 'Where the hell is Justin?'

XXX

Olivia opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the hospital again. She tried to think back and remembered being in the interrogation room with Dean Stanton. Then she remembered that Dean had said something about Fitz's son. Olivia sat up quickly. She jumped when the door opened and a doctor walked in.

'Hello Miss Pope. I am Dr. Craig. How are you feeling?'

'A little woozy but ok. Do you know who brought me here?' she asked.

'The wooziness will wear off. It's completely normal. You'll notice it will come and go for the next few…'

'WHO brought me here?' Olivia asked. She wasn't listening to anything the doctor said.

'The police. The officer is right outside.'

'Can you get him please?'

'Miss Pope, we really need to talk about what is happening with you.'

'Am I dying?'

'Well no.'

'Then it can wait until I talk to the officer. Now please go get him.' Olivia said tersely. The doctor sighed and left the room. A few minutes later Captain Young walked in.

'Olivia, are you all right? What happened?' Captain Young asked.

'I'm fine. Have you heard from Fitz?'

'No, not yet.'

'God, if something happened to his son because of me….' Olivia was interrupted by a young voice.

'Excuse me?' There was a young boy standing in the doorway. Captain Young turned.

'Justin! What are you doing here?' Captain Young said as he rushed to Justin. He knelt down and looked him over. Olivia felt an enormous sense of relief overcome her. She looked at Justin. He was a dead ringer for Fitz. Same blue eyes, same chiseled jawline, same full head of curls only Justin's were blonde.

'Hi Hank. Is my dad here?'

'No, Justin. He isn't but I will call him right now and tell him to get down here. Can you wait here with Olivia?' Captain Young asked.

'You're Olivia? My dad told me about you.' Justin said. 'Are you sick?'

Olivia smiled kindly at Justin and wondered what Fitz had told Justin about her. He hadn't ever mentioned anything to her about telling him about their relationship. 'Yes, I am Olivia. It's nice to finally meet you, Justin.'

Justin smiled shyly and Olivia immediately noticed that he shared his smile with his father as well. She felt her heart making room for Justin already.

'Will you be ok with Olivia while I call your dad?' Captain Young asked again.

Justin nodded and Hank left the room. Justin sat in the chair next to Olivia's bed. 'My dad said you are on TV.'

'Yes. I am.' Olivia answered.

'What show?'

'Oh I am not an actor. I am a news reporter.'

'Oh.'

'Justin, how did you get here? I mean why are you at the hospital?' Olivia asked.

'I was leaving practice when my coach got a text from my mom. It said she had something come up and asked him to bring me here. My dad would be here visiting a friend. She told him your room number. He dropped me off and I just came up on the elevator.'

Olivia narrowed her eyes a moment. Something was way off here. Then she remembered Kimberly Ryder. She started to look around the room. _Oh god._ _Please don't let this be Cedars_. She thought. 'Justin, do you know the name of the hospital?' she asked.

'Um no but I know it's the one my grandpa worked in.'

Olivia thought back. Fitz said his dad worked at UCLA Medical Center so at least she wasn't at Cedars. Kimberly Ryder wasn't here. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Craig came back in.

'Olivia, I am going to send the nurse in with some fluids. Your tests show you are very dehydrated.' He said.

'Ok. How long do I have to stay here?' she asked.

'We will give you the fluids and recheck your levels in an hour and if all is well you can go. _After_ you and I discuss the rest of your tests.'

'Ok. We can do that as soon as Justin's dad gets here. He is on his way.' Olivia responded.

'All right. I will be back in an hour.' Dr. Craig said and left the room.

'What does dehydrated mean? Are you sick?' Justin asked her again.

'Dehydrated means I haven't had enough water. It caused me to faint but I am ok now. ' She said.

'My dad really likes you. When he came over to talk to me the other day, he told me.' Justin said.

'He did?'

'Yeah. He said he wanted me to meet you. He thought I'd like you too.'

Olivia smiled as the door opened. Her face dropped when she saw the nurses face. 'Justin, come here. Now.' Olivia said to the boy who stood and moved to her bedside. Olivia lifted him onto the bed with her and placed her body in front of him.

Kimberly smiled and closed the door. Olivia watched in horror as the she hit the door handle with the butt of a gun so it twisted in a way that would make it impossible for anyone to get in or out.

'Hi there, Olivia! I hear you aren't feeling well.' Kimberly said wickedly.

XXX

Nick and Fitz stood on the porch while CSU and officers processed the house. Fitz was pacing back and forth but couldn't leave until he got the OK from CSU. He was interrupted from his thoughts when his cellphone rang.

'Captain, Mellie and Abby Whelan from GNN are dead. Justin is not here.'

'Grant. Justin is here. He is in with Olivia now.' Captain Young explained.

'He's at the station? How did he get there?'

'No. We're at UCLA Medical Center. Olivia fainted. Justin just showed up here a couple of minutes ago looking for you.'

'What is wrong with Liv? Why did she faint?' Fitz asked.

'I am not sure. I just saw a nurse go into her room with IV bags. She is probably dehydrated and stressed out. They ran tests. I am not sure if she got results from the doctor when he was in there or not.'

'Can you take the phone into her? I want to make sure they are both ok.'

'Yeah. Hold on.'

'What's happening?' Nick asked.

'Liv fainted and they took her to UCLA. Justin is there. The captain said he just showed up looking for me.' Fitz explained.

'What? That doesn't make sense. CSU said we are clear to go so let's just head that way.'

'Yeah.' Fitz and Nick headed for the car. Nick pulled away from the house.

'What?' Fitz said. 'Jesus! We're on our way. Don't leave them, Captain. Son of a bitch!'

'What? What happened?'

'Kimberly Ryder has locked herself in Liv's room. She has both Liv and Justin.'

XXX

Captain Young stood outside the hospital room trying desperately to get through the door. The banging was getting to Kimberly who turned to the door and waved the gun she had pulled from her pocket.

'Stop now or one of these two is getting a bullet. Got it!?' She said and Captain Young backed off. She could hear him barking orders to the uniforms around him.

'Now where was I?' Kimberly turned her attention back to Olivia and Justin. 'Oh right. The doctor sent me in with this saline to help with your dehydration. Why are you so dehydrated, Liv? Let's take a look here, shall we?'

Olivia pushed herself further against Justin to protect him when she saw the gun. He was afraid and she could tell. She watched as Kimberly looked over the chart at the end of her bed.

'Oh…there it is. Well, well. Isn't this just perfect?' She grinned.

'What?' Olivia said coldly.

'You know when all of this got started I really just planned on picking off your friends. Then I wanted you to feel guilty when people that weren't all that close to you but knew you started to die. See I knew it would kill you to not be able to lift a finger while people died simply for knowing you. Dean was so easy to manipulate. Just give the kid a pill or something to put up his nose and he would be more than happy to do whatever I wanted. And Caroline! Well Caroline was a bonus. I got lucky that Dean's sister, your neighbor had an affinity for killing people. She did most of the heavy lifting. In fact the only person Dean actually touched was you. The rest was all Caroline. And she was just clever enough to point you all in the completely wrong direction when you talked to her. Alex Hadley. Please. She is the perfect hit man…woman. Dean doesn't even know her involvement.'

'You're insane.' Olivia spat.

'Yeah. But that's what happens when your whole life is stripped from you. And I have you to thank for that don't I? Hey old news. The breaking story this afternoon Miss Pope is the two bodies that have likely been discovered by now. The bodies of feisty Abby and little Justin's mommy.'

'Shut your mouth!' Olivia screamed.

'Mom?' Justin stuck his head out. 'My mom is dead?'

'Justin, shh.' Olivia said.

'Yes my sweet boy. My friend Caroline carved her up like a turkey on Thanksgiving.'

'SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!' Olivia shouted.

'You are not in charge here, Olivia! You will not order me around!' Kimberly seethed.

'Livvie!' Suddenly Fitz was at the door banging. Olivia could see him through the small window on the door.

'Dad!' Justin tried to move but Olivia stopped him and pushed him back behind her.

'Justin, do not move. You need to stay behind me.' Olivia whispered. Justin looked up at her with fear in his eyes but nodded.

'Oh look Daddy's here.' Kimberly waved to Fitz.

'What do you want?' Olivia asked.

'You to pay for what you stole from me.' Kimberly hissed

'Fine, do whatever you want with me but let Justin go.' Olivia tried to bargain. 'He has nothing to do with this.'

Kimberly laughed. 'You want me to let him go and keep you?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because he is just a kid. He doesn't belong in the middle of this.' Olivia responded

Fitz had stopped pounding and was listening to the conversation happening on the other side of the door. Olivia was offering herself up in exchange for Justin.

'We have to get in there!' Fitz said to Nick and Captain Young.

'We have SWAT setting up in the building across the street. They can see into the room from there. Maybe they can get a shot on Ryder.' Captain Young said.

'My son is there. You can't shoot into the room with Liv and Justin in there. Even if the shot takes down Ryder, glass will fly all over that room. We can't risk that.' Fitz focused back on the conversation between Kimberly and Olivia.

'Ok. Let me ask you this Liv. What makes Justin more important than your own child?' Kimberly asked.

'What?' Olivia replied with wide eyes.

'That's why you fainted, Liv. You're pregnant. So I will ask you again. Which kid gets the save? Justin or Baby Grant there?'

Olivia sat for a moment. She was shocked. She was pregnant with Fitz's baby. She instinctively placed her hand on her abdomen. Olivia felt tears sting her eyes as she raised them to the window on the door. She could see Fitz and knew from the look on his face Fitz had heard Kimberly. Olivia inhaled slowly and shifted her gaze from Fitz to Kimberly.

'Justin.'

**Sorry to leave with the cliffy but it was too delicious not to. The next chapter will wrap up the showdown and then I will give you an epilogue. Liv just sacrificed herself and her baby for Justin. What? What do you think Fitz will do? Do you think he will be able to get both Liv and Justin out unharmed? Until next time, please review! Thanks for reading! **


	19. Chapter 19

Olivia watched as Kimberly hit the door handle again making it functional. She stood up and pulled Justin off of the bed but carefully placed her body between Justin and Kimberly.

'Just Justin.' Kimberly warned as Olivia approached the door.

'I know. I am just going to walk him up there. He's ten. He's scared.' Olivia snapped back. She held Justin's hand behind her and led him up to where Kimberly was standing. 'Ok, all you got to do is go right out that door. Your dad is right outside.' Olivia turned and smiled at Justin.

'You're not coming?' he asked.

Olivia knelt down so she was eye level with Justin. 'No, I gotta stay here but you go. Ok? Give your dad a hug for me.'

'I don't want to leave you alone.' Justin replied.

'Wow, you are so much like your daddy.' Olivia choked back tears. 'You go kiddo. I'll be just fine.'

Justin nodded reluctantly and looked at Kimberly.

'Anyone moves and I will put a bullet in his head before you can blink, clear!?' Kimberly yelled out the door. Justin turned back toward Liv with wide and scared eyes.

Olivia looked out the small window and saw Fitz, Captain Young, and countless other officers step back. 'Go on.' She smiled at Justin.

'Ok. Bye Livvie.' Justin said and walked up to the door. Olivia's throat closed at his use of 'Livvie'. He was so much like Fitz it amazed her. She wondered if her baby would be like Fitz. She really hoped so. She desperately wanted to know. Kimberly opened the door long enough for Justin to run into Fitz's arms and then shut it and disabled the handle again.

'Well, looks like it's just us girls now.' Kimberly said turning her attention to Olivia.

XXXX

Fitz checked Justin over, hugged him, and handed him over to some officers who escorted him to safety.

'What now?' Fitz asked.

'I know it's not ideal but it's our only choice. We have to let SWAT take out Kimberly if they get a shot. They're set up across the street.' Captain Young explained.

Fitz ran his hand over his face. 'Maybe we can get her talk. Let me try to get her to talk.'

'Grant…..'

'Thirty minutes. If I can't get Liv out in thirty minutes then we'll go with SWAT.'

'All right. Let's set up over at the nurses station. We can call into the room from there.' Captain Young said.

'I'll stay here. Keep the visual.' Nick replied.

Fitz looked at him gratefully. 'Don't take your eyes off of her.' Nick nodded as Fitz and Captain Young moved to the nurses' station.

XXXX

Olivia watched as Fitz moved from the door and out of her sight. She started to panic. Was he leaving her there? Did he go with Justin to somewhere safe? She started to feel sick. She took a deep breath and looked back out the window. She made eye contact with Nick as the phone in the room started to ring.

The sudden ring startled Kimberly who looked at Olivia suspiciously. 'Don't move.' She commanded as walked over to the phone, picked up, and hung it back up.

'Why didn't you answer it?' Olivia asked.

'Because the only person I need to talk to is you, Olivia.'

'Ok. What do you want to talk about?'

'Let's talk about your dad. I heard you on the tapes tell the dreamboat about how your dad died when you were young?'

'Yes.'

'It was hard for you?'

'Yes.'

'Yet you didn't even bat an eyelash at taking mine away?' Kimberly spat.

'What do you want me to say to you, Kimberly? That I am sorry? Well I am not sorry. Your father was hurting children. My story helped bring him to justice. It was necessary and right. I will never apologize to you for that! I am sorry however that you lost him. I understand that pain. I am sorry you had to go through it.'

'Save your pity, Olivia! I don't want it or your pathetic apology!'

'What _do_ you want?'

'I want you to pay. I want you to feel what I feel. I want you to have to spend the rest of your life waking up without the most important person in your life. The original plan was Justin and by extension Fitzy but now with the little bundle…..'

'No.' Olivia jumped as the phone rang again. 'You should answer it. Even if you kill me you're going to need a way out of here that is not a body bag.'

Kimberly eyed Olivia for a moment. She pointed the gun at her and motioned for her to sit in the chair in the corner of the room. Once Olivia was in the chair, Kimberly picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

'Miss Ryder? This is Detective Grant of the LAPD.'

'I know who you are, Fitz. Let's not be so formal. I've heard you heavy breathing with Livvie here. Miss Ryder seems a bit much, don't you think?

Fitz took a deep breath. 'Ok. Fair enough. Kimberly. How are things going in there?'

'Not too bad. I am just having a little chat with your girlfriend here. She quite pretty in person. You can never tell on television. They can do wonders with makeup and being a nurse in this town I have seen some of the most famous of famous faces. Most of them time they're shockingly plain but not Miss Pope here.'

'Is there anything we can get for you?' Fitz tried to keep his voice calm and steady.

'No. I don't think we will be too much longer. Oh and congratulations. Babies are wonderful things.'

Fitz took another deep breath to try and control the fear that was rising within him. 'Kimberly, what can we do to get everyone in that room out safely?'

'I can't make that promise, Fitz.'

'Why? Why can't we get you whatever you want and you let Olivia come out?'

'Because what I want is for her to lose the most important person in her life. When I walked into this room it was you, now it's Baby Cop.'

'Kimberly, you don't have to hurt anyone. You haven't hurt anyone. All of the killings were Caroline. The attack on Olivia was Dean. You haven't hurt anyone. There is a way out for you, Kimberly. Take it. Don't let this be the last thing you do.'

'You seem to think I care what happens to me. As long as I leave Liv here with the same sense of emptiness and loss that I have been living with the past few years, I don't care what happens to me!'

'Kimberly, you can't mean that. There are people that care about you. People that love you and would be devastated if this ends messy.'

'My mother killed herself! My brother won't speak to me! And well we all know where my dad is so NO ONE will miss me!' Kimberly was screaming now. Olivia watched her carefully.

'Kimberly…'

'No! That's it! We are done here Fitz!' Kimberly slammed down the phone and turned to look at Olivia. 'Well that got a little heated didn't it? Sorry about that. Now….thankfully they left the med cart in here. Let's take a look and see what kind of cocktail we can mix up to trigger contractions, shall we?' Kimberly smiled evilly at Olivia.

'Please. Kimberly, please. I will do anything you want. Please don't do this. I want my baby.' Olivia begged.

'It's too late Olivia. No more bargaining. No more talking! Just sit there and shut up!'

XXXX

Fitz slammed the phone down and looked at Captain Young. 'She too far gone. I can't talk her back.'

'Ok. What do you want to do?' Captain Young asked.

'Liv's pregnant. Ryder is going to do something….' Fitz was desperate.

'Grant?'

Fitz felt a sense of calm and resolve come over him. There was no way he was going to let this happen. He promised Olivia he would protect her. He had to keep his promise not only to her but to their baby. He looked at the Captain and said 'Take her!'

Captain Young nodded and got onto his walkie, 'Take the shot when you have it.'

'Yes, sir.' A voice said over the walkie.

XXXX

Olivia watched as Kimberly looked through drawers until she found the three vials she was look for. Kimberly stuck the syringe into each of them and extracted the correct amount of liquid to make the cocktail she wanted. 'Now I don't want you to worry. You won't die. It will be somewhat painful. Kind of like severe menstrual cramps. But you will be just fine….physically anyway.

'Please….' Olivia stood up. She started to move toward Kimberly but she turned quickly and pointed the gun at her. Olivia started to back up when she caught a glimpse of Nick in the window. He was motioning to the large window that faced the building across the street. Suddenly it clicked for Olivia what was about to happen and she knew what she had to do. She gave Nick a knowing glance and watched as he motioned to someone she could not see. Olivia took a deep breath and threw her body to the ground and rolled under the bed. She heard Kimberly start to speak but her voice was drowned out by the sound of shattering glass. Olivia covered her ears and closed her eyes. After a few moments there was silence. Olivia opened her eyes and saw Kimberly lying next to bed in a pool of blood. Olivia rolled out from underneath the bed and looked around. She saw Kimberly's gun lying next to her body. She carefully stepped over Kimberly's legs and grabbed it. She ran over to the door where she could see that Fitz and Nick were trying to remove the handle. She hit it the way she had seen Kimberly do it earlier and it set back. She pulled the door opened and stopped. Fitz grabbed her and held her to his body.

'Oh baby. Livvie. Are you ok?' he asked as he peppered her head with kisses.

'No.' her voice shook.

'Livvie?' Fitz pulled back and looked at her. The tears were falling quickly and her body was shaking. 'I have you. You're safe. I have you.' He tried to get her to focus. He looked at Captain Young who motioned for everyone to back off and give them space. Fitz pulled her into his lap as he sat in a chair that was in the hallway just outside her room. 'Baby? It's just me now. I need you to talk to me.'

Olivia curled into him. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted be stay in his arms forever. She was safe there.

'Olivia?'

'We're having a baby, Fitz.' She whispered.

'Yeah?' he smiled.

She sat up and looked at him. 'Aren't you scared?'

'Nah. I just almost lost my girl. Having a baby with her? Piece of cake.' He smirked.

'It's fast.'

'We're fast. We feel in love in two days. I am actually amazed it took this long to get you pregnant. We didn't exactly take any precautions to not have it happen.'

Olivia giggled as he wiped the last of her tears away. 'No, I guess not. Is Justin ok?'

'Yeah. He's ok. We'll go get him in a minute.'

'He's a sweet kid. He was worried about me on his way out.' She smiled.

'You're amazing.'

'What? What did I do?'

'You got my son out of there. It was an impossible choice. I don't know how you did it.'

'She would have had to kill me to get to him anyway. I didn't matter. He mattered.' Olivia said softly.

'I love you more now than I ever thought was possible.'

Olivia leaned his forehead on his. 'You're my hero, Fitzgerald Grant. I love you so much.'

Fitz pushed his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Letting their lips linger for a few moments. He then rubbed his nose against hers. 'Come on. Let's go get Justin and go home. You need to rest.'

Olivia nodded. 'I guess it's safe for me to go back to my place now. You should spend some time with Justin.'

'Not a chance. You are not leaving my sight. Not today. If I have my way not ever.'

'Not ever?'

'Nope.'

'Ok.' She took his hand and they walked to get his son.

**Sorry it's been so long guys. It's been crazy. Plus my head has been spinning with all this extra wackiness that's going on. But at least they're back to work so the focus will hopefully shift back to that. This is the last chapter but I am working on an epilogue. I am not sure I want to say goodbye to this Fitz and Olivia so maybe a sequel. What do you think? We'll see! How exciting about Kerry and Dan! Anyway leave your thoughts! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
